The Infinite Middle Earth, beyond to Arda
by MeganeKaty
Summary: Sauron avait gagné la Guerre de l'Anneau. La communauté de l'anneau s'était dispersée après que Sauron ait pris possession de l'Unique. L'un d'eux parvint jusqu'aux confins de la Terre du Milieu, en terre inconnue. Trouver une aide précieuse pour vaincre le Seigneur des Ténèbres était la priorité absolue. Rated T au cas où.
1. Prologue - Une vérité apocalyptique

*Le début du chemin - Prologue*

Les Portes du Mordor, là où la tour de Barad-dûr surplombait tout et à son sommet, l'œil de Sauron. Aragorn se demandait s'il avait fait le bon choix, si ce plan suicidaire allait fonctionner. Il devait fonctionner car si Frodon échouait à rendre l'anneau à la Montagne du Destin, une mort certaine guetterait toute la Terre du Milieu. Les armées du Gondor, du Rohirrim, les fils d'Elrond ainsi que les Dúnedain du Nord étaient réunis soit près de six mille hommes, soit très peu, dix fois moins que l'armée du Mordor. Leur but était une diversion, pour permettre à Frodon Sacquet et Samsagace Gamegie de détruire l'anneau unique, la priorité absolue.

Après avoir parlementer à ce qu'on appelle la Bouche de Sauron, qui s'est soldé par une décapitation nette de ce dernier par Aragorn lui-même et son épée elfique, Narsil, la bataille commença. Les portes du Mordor s'ouvrirent pour y déverser les flots d'Orques, d'Uruk-Hai et d'autres créatures tout aussi maléfiques qui arrivaient à toute vitesse vers la si petite armée réunie par Aragorn, qui fut le premier à charger après un dernier regard jeté à ses hommes.

Malgré la vaillance que montrait son armée, les Orques étaient en surnombres. Tous savaient qu'ils allaient périr sans la destruction de l'anneau. Aragorn priait pour que Frodon le détruise enfin. Tous priaient. Les lames s'entrechoquaient, tous s'affrontaient et tombaient comme des feuilles mortes tombent des arbres. Les petits Hobbits tachaient de faire autant de dégâts que leur petite taille le pouvait. Le sang rendait le sol glissant et attisait la soif des Uruk-Hai qui hurlaient, victorieux. Le désespoir guettait la petite armée d'Aragorn qui s'amenuisait de seconde en seconde. Ce dernier se retrouva en difficulté devant un chef Uruk-Hai qui le menaçait de son immense hache. Legolas tenta de venir à son secours, repoussant chaque Orque qui se trouvait sur sa route.

Soudain, l'œil de Sauron se mit à rougeoyer d'une puissance telle que sa lumière parvenait jusqu'au champ de bataille, où ce fut comme si quelqu'un avait suspendu le temps. Seulement, une force noire déferla de l'œil et la fumée prit comme une forme physique d'une grandeur démesurée. La peur se lisait sur tous les visages et Gandalf comprit. C'était la fin de tout espoir. Il jeta un regard au roi du Gondor et fit un signe de négation de la tête, l'air abattu. Ce dernier ne voulait pas mourir mais battre en retraite ne serait-il pas se conduire comme un lâche ?

De l'ombre sortit un point noir qui s'écroula sur le sol. C'était Sam. Seul. Legolas Vertefeuille, le prince des Elfes de Mirkwood vola aussitôt à son secours. Il était affaibli et ses yeux s'ouvraient à peine. Son visage portait quelques marques de brûlures. Les yeux de Gimli au loin cherchaient le corps de Frodon Sacquet, qu'il espérait vivant. Mais rien, aucun Hobbit aux yeux bleu océan n'apparut.

- Il… Il a succombé… A l'anneau… Mon pauvre Frodon !, bégaya Sam d'une voix pleine de larmes. Il était désespéré non seulement par la victoire du Mordor mais aussi par la perte de son meilleur ami, Frodon. Jamais on n'avait vu un Hobbit dépeignant tant de souffrances sur son visage. J'ai failli à ma tâche, je n'ai pas su…

Il sombra de nouveau dans l'inconscience tandis que le regard bleu ciel de l'Elfe se remplissait de larmes qu'il retint avec courage. Il n'était pas convenable pour un elfe de sa trempe de pleurer sur son sort mais savoir que tout était perdu lui pesait très lourd sur la conscience. Tous les visages se décomposèrent à cette annonce horriblement effrayante. Et la forme, qui avait revêt l'ancienne apparence de Sauron déclama d'une voix grave ses derniers mots.

- Joignez-vous à moi ou mourrez.

Les membres de la communauté s'observèrent avec une peur non dissimulée. A quoi bon paraître fort alors que tout venait de s'effondrer ? Il leur restait encore un choix : battre en retraite et tout faire pour se cacher, ou simplement périr pour rien, il n'était même plus honorable de mourir alors que tout espoir était perdu. La solitude pesait sur les épaules d'Aragorn, à qui il convenait de confier la réponse à ce dilemme cornélien. Le silence s'était installé, tous attendait sa réponse. Ce silence respirait la mort.

- Repliez-vous !, ordonna-t-il d'une voix tremblante qui ne lui ressemblait pas. Cet ordre fut certainement le plus difficile qu'il lui ait été donné de transmettre à ses soldats, ses amis, ses frères.

Alors le combat reprit de plus belle, les orques étant certains de gagner la bataille cette fois et même cette Guerre. Les soldats d'Aragorn s'enfuyaient dans toutes les directions, ce qui compliquait la tâche de Sauron. Tous fuyaient loin de cet endroit maudit, tous essayaient d'avoir une chance d'en réchapper, de vivre encore, de croire à un ultime espoir. En vain.


	2. Un détour dans la forêt - Chapitre 1

**J'espère que le prologue vous a plu, merci pour les reviews, c'est ma première fiction dans le monde du Seigneur des Anneaux (et même première tout court) que j'ai découvert assez récemment alors j'espère me montrer à la hauteur ! Je ne m'appuie pas forcément sur le livre ni sur le film à la lettre. Je ne maîtrise pas encore tout à fait les outils du site donc veuillez excuser mes maladresses éventuelles. Bonne lecture ! **

**Disclaimer (que j'ai oublié) : Tous les personnages appartiennent à J.R.R Tolkien exceptés ceux que vous allez découvrir bien assez tôt.**

**Distinction des langues :**

**Peuple de Rhûn/Langage sorcier : ****_italique_**

**Elfique : normal**

* * *

*Un détour dans la forêt – Chapitre 1*

Quelques temps ont passé depuis la victoire de Sauron qui conquérait tout ce sur quoi son regard venait à se poser. Grâce à l'anneau, il parvint à reprendre une forme quasiment physique et proposait le même marché à tous. L'alliance ou la mort. Beaucoup eurent si peur qu'ils s'allièrent à l'ennemi, qui transforma leur peuple en esclaves tout juste bon à servir de vils orques. Les femmes étaient abusées par les horribles créatures et les enfants finissaient purement et simplement par être mangés. Les Orques semblaient s'avilir de plus en plus et de façon exponentielle. Sauron avait même rendu les elfes prisonniers de leur monde, la mer ne les appelant plus à partir. Ils étaient condamnés à rester et à voir le monde brûler. D'autres parvinrent à se cacher, errant en nomade, cherchant un refuge partout même jusque dans les cavernes. Sauron n'avait que faire des rescapés, ils n'avaient aucune chance de nuire et au contraire, il se délectait de la peur qu'il engendrait. Avec l'Unique comme allié, rien ne semblait pouvoir l'empêcher d'agir. Ceux qui s'y sont essayés n'ont jamais été revus vivants.

C'est ainsi que beaucoup s'exilèrent à l'Est, dans les terres Orientales en quête d'un refuge. Legolas Vertefeuille se retrouva dans une forêt à la fois verdoyante et rocheuse à plusieurs lieues du Mordor, là où il n'avait aucun pouvoir. Son voyage semblait avait duré une éternité pour lui. Il ignorait ce qu'il était advenu du royaume de son père Thranduil, ni où se trouvaient ses amis. Il était seul, face à l'immensité de la terre. La Communauté de l'Anneau avait été séparée durant la retraite des troupes. Legolas avait suivi son ouïe d'elfe pour trouver la forêt, le seul endroit où il pouvait prétendre se sentir bien.

Mais ce territoire inconnu ainsi que l'idée de Sauron tuant et massacrant quiconque se mettait en travers de sa route le rendaient malade. Et pas qu'au sens figuré d'ailleurs. Ses cheveux autrefois lisses et soyeux étaient couverts de crasse et tombaient tristement sur ses épaules, sa peau était recouverte d'une fine pellicule de terre, pour mieux se fondre dans la nature. Sa tunique vert feuille était déchirée à quelques endroits et son carquois n'avait plus que quatre flèches à offrir. Son teint était pâle et ses yeux n'étaient plus aussi alerte. Les forces qu'il avait s'estompaient peu à peu. Les arbres ne parlaient pas comme lui dans cette forêt et beaucoup de plantes et de fleurs échappaient à son savoir de trois mille ans.

De nombreuses feuilles d'arbre jonchaient le sol de leur couleur orangée. C'était l'automne, _Iavas_ en elfique, l'étiolement, _Firith_, n'était plus loin. Quand il avait quitté la terre du milieu, l'automne était déjà commencé. Il avait erré pendant presque trois semaines, avec la chasse et la cueillette comme nourriture et le soleil comme seul repère temporel. Alors qu'il était arrivé dans la forêt et bien qu'il ne la connaisse pas, il s'y sentit bien mieux. Il se fondait littéralement dans les arbres et les rochers, seul un aigle aurait pu le repérer. Mais il ignorait qu'il était suivi et pas uniquement par des orques, qui voulaient sa tête tout comme celle d'Aragorn, Gimli, Merry, Pippin et Sam sans compter les rois et seigneurs de la Terre du Milieu.

Alors que Legolas se reposait sur un rocher entre deux arbres, son oreille gauche tiqua. Ce fut comme un électrochoc pour lui, cette sensation ne lui était plus venue depuis son exil où il ne vit personne croiser sa route. Il se redressa alors avec une lenteur surprenante mais alors qu'il posait la main sur son arc, il entendit une corde qui se tendait. Il se retourna alors et vit que la flèche lui était destinée. Il l'esquiva de justesse mais se retrouva face à une épée qui le coupa net dans son élan.

- « Que fais-tu ici, Elfe ? », siffla l'un des elfes qui pointait la lame de son épée sur le cou de Legolas qui l'observait avec un air furibond.

Legolas était encerclé de toute part par quatre elfes et un humain qui pointaient leurs armes sur lui. La négociation risquait de se solder par un échec alors il changea de méthode. Il se risqua dans un ultime geste imprudent et banda son arc sur son interlocuteur en un battement de cils.

- « Vous seriez mort dans la seconde ! », lança Legolas en le perçant de ses yeux bleus.

Cela ne manqua pas de lui rappeler sa rencontre avec Éomer, alors que lui, Aragorn et Gimli étaient encerclés par les cavaliers du Rohan. Il avait braqué son arme sur Éomer en lui disant qu'il serait mort s'il bougeait. Mais Aragorn l'avait empêché de commettre l'irréparable. Or cette fois, il n'était pas là.

- « Tu vas regretter d'être venu sur les terres de Tebryn ! », commença l'elfe avec un regard d'acier alors qu'il s'apprêtait à frapper Legolas de son épée.

- « Assez ! », l'interrompit une voix.

L'elfe abaissa immédiatement son arc. Même Legolas semblait surpris. C'était une voix féminine aigüe, à la voix chantante même avec une telle dureté. L'elfe qui avait pointé son arme sur Legolas avait salué la venue de la dame en question, obtempérant aussitôt. Il était surpris d'entendre le langage des elfes dans une contrée aussi éloignée.

- « Pardonnez-moi altesse, je me suis laissé emporté. », déclara l'elfe d'une voix fébrile.

La dame leva une main et le regarda intensément pour qu'il cesse immédiatement ses excuses. Elle marcha lentement autour de Legolas qui la suivait du regard, sans abaisser son arc. Alors que celle-ci se retrouvait face à lui, Legolas saisit sa chance et lui décocha sa flèche. Cette dernière leva les bras et les fit tourbillonner avec légèreté tout en prononçant une phrase qu'il ne comprit pas et la flèche se volatilisa. Son arc ainsi que son carquois se retrouvèrent entre les mains de la dame, qui eut l'air amusée plus qu'en colère.

- « Bien essayé ! Meilleure fortune à votre prochaine flèche. », déclara-t-elle avec un sourire presque moqueur et des yeux pétillants. Elle ne semblait nullement inquiétée par ce geste qui aurait pu lui coûter la vie mais au contraire affichait une expression calme et douce.

Il était outré qu'une dame lui tienne tête et arrive à le vaincre aussi facilement. Et il ne comprenait même pas son propre geste, il n'était pas si agressif d'habitude, encore moins envers une dame. Mais sa défaite ainsi que celle de ses amis l'avait rendu plus sombre, plus froid et plus dangereux. Il abaissa son arc et se redressa, reprenant ainsi une posture moins agressive.

Elle portait la douceur dans ses yeux bleus, elle semblait presque irréelle avec ses longs cheveux roux qui dansaient dans le vent. Mais cette douceur contrastait avec sa tenue, qui est des plus inappropriées pour une dame. Il s'agissait là d'une robe courte, fendue à la cuisse pour lui permettre une meilleure liberté de mouvement. En-dessous, elle portait un pantalon couleur bois ainsi que des bottes plus foncées qui lui montaient jusqu'au genou et qui semblaient avoir beaucoup servi. A sa ceinture pendait une dague à lame noire, différente de celles des Orques, surmontée de pierres précieuses rouges, peut-être du rubis, ainsi que de petits couteaux. Elle portait des protections au poignet ainsi qu'un plastron de couleur noire, ressemblant à la couleur de sa dague. Ses longs cheveux roux étaient en totale liberté, seulement entravés par une couronne argentée très fine qui décorait élégamment sa chevelure de feu. Elle avait le teint excessivement pâle et sans défauts, ses yeux étant encadrés par une bande rouge qui barrait son visage, comme un tatouage de guerrier.

- « Je me dois de vous faire remarquer que vous n'avez pas répondu à la question, elfe sylvestre. », déclara la dame avec une pointe d'impatience, rappelant la question qu'avait posée son lieutenant.

Legolas mit quelques secondes avant de formuler une réponse, scrutant tour à tour ceux qui l'encerclaient. Puis il croisa le regard intense de la jeune femme. Comment diable savait-elle qu'il faisait parti des elfes sylvestres ?

- « Je suis ici pour trouver de l'aide. »

La dame eut un petit sourire. Nul ne pouvait dire s'il s'agissait là de bienveillance ou tout simplement d'une moquerie à l'égard de l'elfe. Elle l'observa longuement, laissant descendre son regard le long du corps du prince. Elle avait tout de suite perçu qu'il lui était étrangement familier mais ne laissa rien transparaître.

- _« Nous le ramenons à Tebryn. »_, ordonna-t-elle avec fermeté.

Elle le força à avoir les yeux bandés par précaution, lui précisa-t-elle. Ne pouvait-elle utiliser ses pouvoirs ? Legolas pensa qu'il ne serait pas prudent de se dévoiler ainsi à un étranger. Elle lui rappela la flèche qu'il avait tirée et ne pouvait décemment refuser, homme galant qu'il était. Il éprouva quelques réticences à cette idée mais il se rendit compte qu'elle agissait comme lui agirait dans la situation inverse. Et c'est ainsi que sans sa vue, il suivait par son ouïe fine le chemin de la dame. Il était encadré avec une extrême sécurité, deux elfes avaient une de leur main posée sur son dos pour le faire avancer tandis que les autres étaient postés autour, leur arme braquée en permanence sur lui. Ses sens lui disaient tout, lui révélaient tout. En trois mille années il avait depuis longtemps apprivoisé la pleine capacité de ses sens. La lumière qui filtrait très légèrement à travers le bandeau disparut subitement et il entendit comme des gonds de porte que l'on déverrouillait. Mais il s'agissait là d'une immense porte ornée d'arbres plus vrais que nature, pour camoufler l'entrée de la forteresse.

La forteresse était sans doute la meilleure cachette qui soit sur tout ce monde tant les humains, elfes nains et autres races qui s'y trouvaient avaient travaillé pour la rendre presque indétectable pour quiconque ignore sa localisation. Il observa de ses yeux étincelants de curiosité ce magnifique endroit. Un vrai monde souterrain peuplé d'hommes et même d'elfes et de nains, il fut étonné de cela. Les elfes et les nains partageaient rarement la même terre. Son père fut extrêmement furax lorsqu'il a apprit son amitié avec Gimli, et encore il s'agissait là d'un euphémisme.

Il avait entendu parler de ceux qui avaient refusé de partir avec les Valar, les Avari mais il ignorait que tant d'autres elfes avaient également choisi une autre destinée. Les bâtiments étaient de couleur or et de nombreux miroirs reflétaient la lumière extérieure sur toute la ville. Contrairement à Vert-Bois-Le-Grand, les bâtiments étaient en métal et resplendissaient davantage que ceux de son royaume natal. La main de l'homme combinée à la magnificence des elfes produisait des merveilles. Ce qui semblait être un palais surplombait largement la vaste étendue peuplée.

C'est là qu'on le conduisit. On le fit entrer dans ce qui pouvait correspondre à une salle du trône qu'on referma derrière lui. La salle était richement décorée, démontrant la majesté de ce royaume ainsi que sa puissance. Les couleurs vertes et violettes dominaient largement. Des émeraudes et des améthystes décoraient richement la pièce. Mais contrairement à ce qu'il s'attendait à voir, il vit qu'il y avait trois trônes, au lieu d'un seul. L'un était occupé par un elfe. Il avait des yeux bleus et des cheveux noirs et longs et avait une allure de roi. Il pouvait même se prétendre de la trempe de Thranduil, le roi de la Forêt Noire. Il était richement vêtu par une longue robe royale fendue au niveau des jambes, de la couleur des améthystes, et une couronne en argent, avec un motif qui formait comme des branches dans ses cheveux, reposait sur sa tête. Sur le second était installé un nain, avec une barbe des plus imposantes décorée de pierreries d'émeraude. Son vêtement royal était de la même couleur et il regardait Legolas avec suspicion. Et le troisième était inoccupé mais Legolas savait déjà à qui il était destiné.

-_ « Voilà une chose bien étrange que tu nous rapportes là Naessë. »_, déclara l'elfe dans la langue de la dame. Legolas reconnut le mot « pluie » en elfique. Naessë.

- _« Il rodait dans nos forêts. Je n'ai nul doute quand au fait qu'il vient de l'Ouest. Il s'agit de Legolas, le fils de Thranduil. »_, déclara la dame en saluant les deux seigneurs présents.

Les deux seigneurs eurent un mouvement de répulsion à l'annonce du nom de Thranduil. Ils fusillèrent du regard Legolas. Le nain même s'était levé, proférant un flot d'insultes à l'égard de Legolas, qui heureusement ne les comprit pas.

- _« Ça suffit Moradin, un peu de respect je vous prie. Ce ne sont pas là des mots que mes oreilles peuvent tolérer ! »_, gronda l'elfe en observant le nain qui se rassit aussitôt en marmonnant dans sa barbe des mots qui froissèrent l'ouïe elfique de ce dernier.

Legolas était vraiment perdu face à ce langage que lui-même, du haut de ses trois mille ans, ne connaissait pas. Il en comprenait seulement les intonations. Son nom et celui de son père retentit à ses oreilles et il devina aussitôt que son père avait encore offensé un autre peuple une fois de plus à la vue de leurs réactions. Cependant l'elfe assis sur son trône se calma aussitôt.

- _« L'Ouest est tombé. Je l'ai vu, j'ignorais que cela était vrai. Les Orques l'ont poursuivi jusqu'ici, nous serons bientôt impliqués. »_, dit-il avec un ton des plus sages.

- _« Nous ne pouvons le laisser vivre, n'oubliez pas ce que son père a fait de nous ! Des parias ! Des victimes des serpents du Nord ! »_, rugit aussitôt le maître nain en se levant de son trône.

- _« Nous ne pouvons le blâmer pour les fautes de son père et vous le savez mieux que quiconque n'est-ce pas ? »_, interrompit la dame en posant un regard lourd de sous-entendu au nain qui se mit à bougonner dans sa barbe.

- « Qu'allons-nous faire de lui alors ? », questionna l'elfe en langue elfique cette fois pour que Legolas puisse comprendre un traître mot de ce qui se tramait.

- « Nous aurions dû abandonner cet elfe dans la forêt. », grommela le nain.

- « Peut-être a-t-il quelque chose à dire pour sa défense. », concéda la dame en se tournant vers Legolas.

- « Je n'ai rien à dire pour ma défense. J'ignorais qu'il existait un peuple d'elfe, de nains et d'humains dans cette contrée. Je suis ici pour trouver de l'aide et sauver notre terre de la destruction et de la noirceur. », finit par dire Legolas.

La dame eut un petit rire qui amena Legolas à lui lancer un regard perçant comme des couteaux. Cette dernière s'approcha et lui mit un index sous son menton pour le forcer à le regarder. Elle avait un sourire aguicheur.

- « Des humains dites-vous ? Oh mais pas seulement, cher prince. Ma magie n'a-t-elle servi qu'à montrer votre cécité, elfe ? », demanda-t-elle avec cynisme, son sourire s'élargissant et laissant entrevoir ses dents avant de tourner les talons. « N'avez-vous point entendu parler de sorcières ? »

Legolas eut un instant d'arrêt. Des sorcières ? Il croyait qu'elles avaient toutes disparues depuis le grand chagrin et la désolation de Smaug. Il doutait même de leur existence jusqu'à cet instant. Pour lui, il ne s'agissait que de légendes pour effrayer les jeunes elfes désobéissants. Il préféra se taire, qui sait ce qu'elle pourrait faire si on la provoquait. Mais il n'en resta pas moins hostile.

- « Vous voulez retrouver vos amis ? Rentrez donc chez vous et laissez vivre en paix les honnêtes gens ! », bougonna le nain coupant court aux pensées de Legolas.

- « Moradin ! », vociféra Naessë, quittant toute sa douceur. Ses yeux se teintèrent de rouge et elle glissa presque jusqu'au nain qu'elle regarda de haut. Toute douceur avait disparu de son visage, remplacés par une fureur indicible auparavant. Ils s'observèrent ainsi pendant une minute sans bouger. Puis finalement se tourna de nouveau vers Legolas. « Gardes, conduisez-le dans le patio où il m'attendra. Il est urgent que nous nous entretenions de cette affaire. »

Un elfe vint à sa rencontre et lui fit signe de le suivre. Legolas aurait pu profiter de cette occasion pour s'échapper mais il savait qu'il ne s'en sortirait jamais seul dehors. Et plus encore, il savait que les orques finiraient par le trouver et il était de son devoir de défendre cette cité car il est responsable de tout. Son honneur lui dictait alors de rester et de se préparer à leur venue. La douceur de cette Naessë avait suffit à ôter toute trace d'agressivité en lui.

- « Nous aurions dû le tuer ! », lança le nain de nouveau.

- « Si c'était là un nain, le tueriez-vous ? », questionna l'elfe.

Cela suffit à réduire le nain au silence. Car oui, si c'était un nain il n'aurait pas la volonté de le tuer car il avait déjà vu trop de nains tomber. Durant de nombreuses heures, le débat s'était ouvert. Chacun tentait de savoir les conséquences que pourraient avoir la présence d'un elfe sylvestre, l'elfe tentait de percevoir se qui s'était réellement passé à l'Ouest et le nain lui ne voulait pas de la présence de Legolas qui ne ferait que leur nuire selon lui.

- _« Il nous reste donc deux solutions. Le laisser partir ou le garder prisonnier. »,_ énuméra Naessë. _« Qu'en pensez-vous Isor ? »_

- _« Nous ne pouvons l'abandonner à son sort, surtout si les orques l'ont suivi. Et je sens qu'il peut être décisif pour nous de le garder ici, vivant. »_, déclara Isor d'un ton toujours aussi sage.

- _« Et moi je dis que vos visions sont fausses. »_, lança le nain avec médisance.

- _« Elles n'ont jamais été fausses jusqu'à présent Moradin, peut-être devrions-nous lui donner l'hospitalité s'il se révèle important pour la future prophétie. »_, se demanda Naessë.

- _« Qui veillera sur lui ? Il pourrait s'évader ou simplement se faire tuer. Ou pire encore. »_, questionna Moradin avec un ton très hostile. Un silence s'installa. Isor observa Naessë avec un regard qui lui demandait clairement de s'en occuper. Celle-ci se retint de lever les yeux au ciel et afficha au contraire un sourire.

- _« Fort bien. Je me chargerais de lui. »_, répondit-elle avec une voix calme.

* * *

**J'espère que ce premier chapitre vous aura plu. Certaines choses sont un peu floues pour le moment mais vous saurez tout en temps voulu. J'essaierais de poster au moins un chapitre par semaine ! Je suis ouverte à toute critique pour l'amélioration de l'histoire. A la prochaine !**


	3. Un accueil en Histoire - Chapitre 2

**Merci pour les quelques reviews que j'ai eu ça me fait vraiment plaisir de savoir que mon histoire vous intéresse ! N'hésitez pas à dire ce que vous en pensez, s'il y a des défauts à corriger. Voici la suite et vous allez découvrir les origines de Trebyn et une grande partie de l'histoire de Naessë et de son peuple.**

**Disclaimer : Tous les personnages issues du Seigneur des Anneaux appartiennent à J.R.R Tolkien**

**Distinction des langues :**

**Normal : Elfique**

_**Italique : Sorcier/Tebrynien**_

* * *

*Un accueil en Histoire - Chapitre 2*

La reine avait changé d'habit et avait quitté ses habits de guerrière pour son habit de reine, celui qu'elle préférait porter. Il s'agissait d'une longue robe dont la jupe était verte émeraude et le haut d'un violet profond. Celle-ci se fendait au niveau du haut de ses cuisses et laissait voir un pantalon du même vert. Une ceinture des plus imposantes ceinturait sa taille et descendait presque jusqu'à ses pieds. Elle était violette avec des motifs verts. Sa couronne était en argent, simple et pourtant impressionnante. Elle lui barrait le front et ses cheveux roux étaient relevés en une coiffure très haute et complexe avec une partie de ses cheveux attachés et l'autre voletant librement sur sa nuque. Elle était toujours armée d'un poignard et de son arc en bois avec des ornementations en or. Sa tenue était simple et pourtant empreinte de majesté.

Elle redescendit enfin au patio où l'attendait Legolas. Ce dernier s'était assis en tailleur dans l'herbe et semblait méditer, se rapprochant un peu plus de cette nature qu'il ne connaissait pas. Ses oreilles d'elfes entendirent une personne approcher. Il se releva aussitôt et se tourna vers elle. Il fit un simple signe de tête. Seulement, ses yeux trahissaient son admiration pour sa beauté même s'il ne s'en cachait que trop bien.

- « Venez, je vais vous mener à votre demeure... provisoire. », déclara-t-elle avec simplicité. Par cette phrase, elle lui signifiait qu'il n'était pas considéré comme étant officiellement prisonnier mais que toute erreur de sa part le conduirait dehors. Il se risqua cependant à demander pourquoi une telle hospitalité alors qu'elle avait tourné les talons. Il s'appliqua à prendre une voix plus douce, pour contrebalancer l'hostilité de la sorcière.

- « Pourquoi m'accueillez-vous ainsi à bras presque ouverts alors que je suis un étranger pour vous ? ».

- « Nous ne croyons pas aux forces du hasard, elfe. Nous pensons que vous avez un rôle à jouer sur ces terres mais celui-ci reste encore mystérieux pour nous tous. », répondit-elle en choisissant avec justesse chacun de ses mots. Puis elle se tourna brusquement vers lui en le fixant droit dans les yeux. « Dans votre intérêt, je vous suggèrerais cependant de rester à votre place et de ne pas vous enfuir, notre compagnie est plus plaisante que celle d'un orque, croyez-moi. »

- « Je suis du même avis. », répondit Legolas sans poser plus de questions sur cette destinée et ce rôle dont elle parlait. Pour lui son seul rôle était de retrouver ses amis et de trouver le moyen de renverser Sauron. « Comment se fait-il que nous n'ayons pas eu vent de cette cité ? »

Elle s'arrêta et se tourna vers lui. Elle pesait le pour et le contre mais elle vouait une confiance absolue en Isor qui avait vu que cet elfe serait des plus importants pour l'avenir. Elle décida donc de tout lui raconter. Elle se tourna vers la vue qu'offrait le jardin sur la cité et prit la parole.

- « Autrefois nous, les sorcières, nous habitions les bois dans lesquels vous avez grandi. Nous étions une petite communauté mais nous vivions en paix avec les autres. Lorsque Oropher, votre grand-père, a été nommé roi de Vert-Bois-Le-Grand il avait promis de nous laisser tant que nous ne représentions pas une menace pour lui. »

- « Et qu'a-t-il fait ? », demanda promptement Legolas à qui Naessë décocha un regard noir, lui signifiant qu'elle n'appréciait pas son interruption.

- « J'y venais justement, elfe. Il a rompu sa promesse, jugeant qu'il était bien trop dangereux de laisser une telle puissance magique aux femmes. Il a brûlé notre village ainsi que bon nombre de mes sœurs. », souffla-t-elle avant de toussoter pour reprendre sa contenance.

Evoquer une telle tragédie révélait chez elle sa sensibilité mais elle reprit. « Chez nous, nous parlons de cette période comme le grand chagrin. Nous n'étions plus que quatre sorcières et nous avons choisi d'aller à l'Est, dans les terres les plus reculées. Certains elfes, dont Isor notre roi, appuyèrent notre cause et suivirent notre chemin. Les nains de la montagne solitaire, vaincus par Smaug nous ont rejoint par la suite. Oropher a alors effacé toute trace de notre existence sur les cartes, les les supports parlant de magie sorcière ont été détruits.

Au fil du temps, les sorcières devinrent des mythes, des histoires que l'on raconte pour effrayer les enfants. Nous avons enterré notre cité dans ces rochers inaccessibles pour ceux qui ignorent où la cité se trouve. C'est là une vieille magie qui ne nous a jamais fait défaut, jusqu'à maintenant. Les ombres s'abattent sur la forêt. »

- « Je suppose que Sauron en est à l'origine. Son anneau absorbe toute la puissance de ce monde et si nous ne l'arrêtons pas, nous mourrons tous. », conclut Legolas d'un air sombre.

Il avait résumé en une phrase le destin de la Terre du Milieu. Il était difficile d'envisager la fin possible de toute vie sur cette terre. Imaginer cette cité détruite soulevait le cœur de Naessë, ayant déjà vu la perte des siens.

- « Mais… Les humains ? D'où viennent-ils ? », demanda Legolas.

- « Vous avez bien des questions, elfe ! Et bien c'est… difficile à expliquer. Lorsqu'une sorcière prend époux, qui est donc d'une autre race puisque nous sommes une communauté totalement féminine, l'enfant qu'elle portera deviendra soit une sorcière si c'est une fille et que la grâce lui est favorable, soit un humain ou un être de la race de l'autre. C'est ainsi que plusieurs humains sont nés et n'ont cessé de vivre ici. »

- « Je vois… C'est donc pour cela que vous n'êtes pas nombreuses, n'est-ce pas ? Aucun homme ne peut devenir un sorcier ? »

- « Vous êtes fin d'esprit je vois. », se moqua-t-elle gentiment. « Je pense que la rareté est une chose qui doit se conserver. J'ignore pourquoi les hommes ne peuvent devenir sorciers, la nature est ainsi faite. Ce cours d'histoire fut passionnant, j'en conviens mais il est temps que vous vous reposiez, j'ai à faire. Je ne vous ménagerais pas demain petit prince. », déclara-t-elle en reprenant son air espiègle et taquin.

- « J'aurais été très déçu du contraire, altesse. », répondit-il sur le même ton.

Elle savait qu'il ne bougerait pas. Elle l'avait fait surveiller et ils se quittèrent alors qu'elle lui lançait un ultime sourire narquois. Elle se rendit alors à la veillée, qui avait lieu tous les deux jours sur la plage. Les trois rois étaient tenus d'y aller et c'est ainsi qu'elle prit place à côté de ses deux compatriotes.

- « Pardonnez mon retard messire. », s'excusa-t-elle.

Isor et Moradin la saluèrent et la veillée commença. C'était peut-être l'un des moments les plus ennuyeux pour Naessë. C'était une femme d'action plus que de prières et de chants. La douce voix d'une elfe s'éleva dans l'obscurité et elle entama la transe sorcière qui était de coutume autour du grand feu que nous allumions chaque jour. Elle tourbillonnait presque autour du feu. Chaque veillée était dédiée à une race différente. Ce soir, il s'agissait des elfes.

- _« Lui avez-vous raconté notre histoire ? »_, demanda Isor à voix basse.

- _« Oui. J'ai senti la sincérité dans ses yeux. Mais qu'est-ce qu'il peut être effronté ! »_, se plaignit doucement la voix de Naessë.

- _« Tout comme vous ma chère. »_, ne put s'empêcher de faire remarquer Isor.

- _« Ne vous en faites pas, je m'occuperais de lui faire ravaler sa fierté demain. »_, fit-elle sur un ton faussement diabolique.

- _« Je n'en doute pas. »_, répondit-il.

Moradin quant à lui avait un sourire sarcastique tandis qu'il buvait son quatrième verre de Thalion, la bière des Tebryniens. Il souhaitait bien du courage à ce Legolas, il avait eu tort bien des fois de défier Naessë en jugeant qu'une femme était faible au combat. Elle maîtrisait son art, la dague, au millimètre près. Rares étaient les combats où il avait réussi à la faire plier. Isor y parvenait presque toujours, l'élève avait encore du mal à égaler le maître mais elle s'entraînait sans relâche. La veillée se termina sur une complainte à la mer, qui n'appelait plus les elfes à partir à cause des maléfices de Sauron. Isor lui-même la chantait, en mimant les mots avec ses lèvres, son regard vert fixé sur l'horizon qu'offrait la mer qui venait se briser contre les rochers qui entouraient la crique. Naessë l'observa quelques instants. Il ne semblait pas triste mais apaisé. L'appel de la mer lui avait encombré l'esprit pendant trop longtemps. C'était bien la seule chose qu'ait faite Sauron qui lui paraissait bien de son point de vue personnel. Cependant il savait que cela bouleversait l'ordre des choses.

- _« Je vais me retirer »_, déclara Naessë d'une voix douce.

Les deux hommes hochèrent la tête et elle s'en alla. Isor l'observa s'en aller. Il se rappelait encore d'elle dans sa première vie, elle était si jeune, si naïve et si impudente à l'époque. Quand il l'avait rencontrée elle n'avait que seize ans et portait déjà le poids du monde sur ses épaules. Orpheline, inconnue de père et ne sachant pas où elle devait aller. Elle était comme sa fille à ses yeux, il l'avait entraînée, lui avait appris à se comporter comme une demoiselle respectable et à ne pas en vouloir à ceux qui avaient entraîné cette folie. Il avait tenté de lui montrer que les elfes n'étaient pas tous malveillants. Elle avait fini par lui faire confiance.

***Point De Vue Naessë***

J'étais toujours proie au doute quant au sujet de ce Legolas. Je ne le considérais pas comme étant dangereux. S'il tentait quoi que ce soit, il y avait là de quoi mater des centaines de petits princes comme lui. Mais sa venue signifiait que tout ce qui affectait l'Ouest commençait à nous affecter, ma magie souffre continuellement depuis son arrivée. Les orques auront tôt fait de le retrouver et de nous trouver par la même occasion. Heureusement, Moradin avait œuvré pour que chacun soit formé aux arts du combat, filles comme garçons. Il avait eu des réticences au sujet de la gent féminine mais il avait subi tellement de défaites de ma main qu'il n'osait plus discuter. Il est rude mais dans le fond il a bon cœur. Je m'étais assise sur mon éternel banc dans le patio. S'il avait été en mousse, il garderait la forme de mes fesses tant je m'étais assise à cet endroit précis.

- _« Vous êtes encore là ? »_, demanda soudain une voix que je reconnus parfaitement comme étant celle d'Isor. Aucun être ne faisait moins de bruit que lui mais avec le temps j'avais appris à ne plus sursauter.

- _« Oui, je doute toujours sur ce que nous devrions faire, Isor. Et si c'était un espion ? Et si les orques nous trouvaient ? »_, demandais-je en posant plus la question à moi-même qu'à Isor.

- _« Je suis certain que nous avons pris la bonne décision. Et un elfe, espion des Orques ? Ce serait une première. Ne t'inquiète pas, tôt ou tard tu comprendras que c'était la chose à faire mon enfant. »_, répondit-il de sa voix sage qui berçait presque mes pensées lorsque je doutais.

- _« Nous allons devoir rentrer en guerre, c'est inévitable. La seule chose que les orques comprennent, c'est la violence. Cela va se terminer dans le sang il n'y a pas d'autres moyens. N'est-ce pas ? »_, débitais-je d'un ton lourd.

- _« Nous n'aurons bientôt plus d'autres choix, Sauron ne s'arrêtera pas tant que tout ce qui l'entourera ne sera plus que chaos et décombres. Mais nous avons une issue, jamais Sauron a affronté les sorcières ni notre peuple de guerriers. Mieux vaut perdre une bataille et gagner la guerre. Pour l'instant nous sommes perdants mais il y a toujours une solution, j'en suis convaincu. »_, me répondit-il en posant une main apaisante sur mon épaule.

- _« Alors comme ça vous parlez de guerre dans mon dos ? Je devrais vous assommer ! »_, grogna la voix de Moradin qui était aussi sobre qu'un ivrogne pouvait l'être.

- _« Nous ne faisions que parler d'évidences Moradin, vous devriez… Hum… Pouvez-vous le relever je vous prie ? Ramenez-le à ses quartiers. »_, demandais-je aux gardes alors que Moradin s'était écroulé de tout son long dans l'herbe, laissant voir un sourire d'Isor. Ces derniers le relevèrent et le conduisirent dans sa chambre, qu'on avait laissée au rez-de-chaussée exprès.

- _« Vous devriez vous reposer vous aussi ma chère. »_, intima Isor en se levant. _« Je vous souhaite de passer une bonne nuit. »_

- _« De même pour vous, Isor. »_, répondit-elle avec un sourire sincère cette fois avant de partir vers ses quartiers.

Le château était construit sur deux étages. Il était couvert d'une couleur rappelant l'or et était sculpté jusque dans les contremarches des escaliers imposants qui le composaient. De larges tapisseries recouvraient certains pans de murs et les éclats de pierres précieuses scintillaient dans tout le château. De grandes fenêtres laissaient entrer la lumière de la lune qui s'ajoutait à la faible lueur que dégageaient les chandeliers. Je vivais dans la tour Ouest, au premier étage se trouvait ma bibliothèque personnelle et au second ma chambre.

De ma fenêtre je pouvais voir tout le royaume ainsi que la mer au loin. Je pouvais m'asseoir ici et rester des heures à l'observer aller et venir. Mais pas ce soir, il fallait vraiment que je dorme car une longue journée m'attendait demain. J'ôtais ma robe que je posais sur la table en bois d'ébène et me glissais dans les draps soyeux de mon lit qui étaient couleur émeraude, ma couleur préférée. J'eus énormément de difficultés à m'endormir, comme de coutume. Mes pensées virevoltaient entre l'histoire de Sauron, Legolas et la préparation de la Sheshta, la fête des trois lunes, ma fête préférée notamment par la danse des dagues que j'adorais depuis que nous avions créé cette danse. Et après de longues heures à soupirer et à me retourner, le sommeil finit par me gagner une bonne fois pour toute.

_. ~0~ ._

Le lendemain, je m'éveillais aux aurores et me redressais presque immédiatement. Les rêves n'étaient pas venus me tourmenter et je souriais à cette pensée. Je bondis sur mes pieds, l'énergie affluant dans mes veines malgré ma courte nuit. J'entrais dans la salle d'eau où je m'appliquais à me laver consciencieusement mes longs cheveux roux. J'avais souvent songé à les couper mais je crois que j'aurais choqué la moitié de la population et je n'avais encore jamais vu de jeune femme avec des cheveux courts, la tradition étant qu'une dame se doit d'avoir une chevelure imposante et volumineuse. La magie m'aidait à me coiffer en un temps record. On vit ainsi mes cheveux du dessus se tresser pour s'enrouler à l'arrière de ma tête à la façon d'un chignon. Les autres se bouclaient naturellement et les deux grandes mèches qui encadraient mon visage étaient lisses et douces, comme les cheveux des elfes, et retombaient sur mon sternum. C'était ainsi que j'aimais me coiffer, loin de toutes ces coiffures protocolaires. Je n'avais pas besoin de cela pour rappeler mon statut de souveraine, tout le monde me connaissait dans la cité, si grande qu'elle puisse être. Et pourtant je ne me comportais pas comme une reine devrait le faire, uniquement avec les étrangers. D'ailleurs il est grand temps que je montre à ce Legolas ce dont les femmes sont capables. Il semblait dubitatif hier et même s'il aurait pu en impressionner plus d'un, il ne m'impressionnait pas. C'était un elfe et uniquement cela et je vais m'appliquer à le lui rappeler.

Je mis une tenue similaire à celle de la veille sauf que cette fois-ci il n'y avait pas de robe. Uniquement une blouse vert émeraude et un pantalon marron tout deux près du corps. Je portais également mon armure, qui avait été fabriquée par les elfes et les nains d'ici et qui ressemblait fortement au mithril dans sa matière car elle était très solide et pourtant assez légère. Je me récitais le programme de la journée.

Tout d'abord Legolas, qui n'était qu'à deux pas d'ici. Ensuite je me devais de le tester pour savoir à qui exactement j'avais à faire même si je n'avais nul doute quant à son audace. Il l'avait démontrée en tentant de m'envoyer une de ses flèches. Et ensuite je devais m'occuper de l'enseignement des jeunes enfants qui étaient initiés au combat dès qu'ils pouvaient tenir une arme. Bien sûr je ne leur confierais jamais un arc ou une vraie épée, alors je m'exerçais avec eux grâce à des outils en bois. Isor se chargeait quant à lui de l'entraînement des futurs soldats. Moradin formait les forgerons qui fabriquaient nos armes. Et oui, les rois et les reines de cette cité ont aussi une fonction plus terre à terre et prosaïque.

Nous avions une armée efficace et formée à contrer toutes les créatures connues, tous les habitants savaient manier au moins une arme même si tous ne choisissaient pas cette vocation. Ce fut notre première loi lorsque nous nous sommes établis ici. La sécurité avant tout. Voir les miens se faire brûler était la dernière chose que je voulais au monde. Tous ces cadavres de sorcières qui sentaient le brûlé et qui n'avaient sur eux que de pitoyables lambeaux de peaux noircis sur la carcasse de leurs os. Je me souvins de ma mère et de ses dernières paroles.

- _« Sauve nous, ait foi en la paix et ne laisse pas la vengeance obscurcir ton jugement. »_

Je m'en souvenais comme si c'était hier, alors que j'étais dans ma première vie et que je venais d'avoir seize ans. Ma mère m'apparaissait quelques fois sous forme de mirage dans mes rêves. Je ne l'avais pas vue brûler, j'avais gardé sa vision d'elle portant son éternelle robe bleu foncé et ses cheveux roux qui commençaient tout juste à blanchir ça et là. Ses yeux bleus, les mêmes que les miens étaient d'une bienveillance hors du commun. Il n'était pas une chose que je ne tenais pas d'elle sauf peut-être mon caractère plus froid et dur.

Petite, je me demandais souvent à quoi ressemblait mon père mais on ne m'en avait jamais parlé et j'avais fini par abandonner l'idée d'avoir un vrai père. La seule figure qui pouvait en faire office était sans doute Isor. Depuis 232 ans que nous nous connaissons il m'a appris de très nombreuses choses et s'occupa de moi presque comme sa fille. Au début je le détestais car c'était un elfe et c'était à cause d'eux que nous nous étions retrouvés dans une situation pareille. Mais en grandissant j'ai compris énormément de chose et j'ai appris à ne plus goûter à la vengeance. Grâce à lui je suis devenue une guerrière alors que lui-même me disait que cela était impossible. Je lui ai appris à parler la langue sorcière, qui avait fini par devenir notre langue usuelle, et lui m'avait appris comment devenir une reine, comment parler de diplomatie et comment appréhender l'avenir.

- _« N'oublie pas qu'être reine implique certes des responsabilités mais que ta personne est ce qui rend ce rôle magnifique et non l'inverse. »_

J'avais promis de ne jamais oublier.

_. ~0~ ._

J'arrivais justement devant la maison où Legolas avait dormi. Elle était petite mais confortable, c'était là que j'habitais avant de prendre mes fonctions de souveraine. J'entendis des chuchotements en langue sorcière derrière moi, m'indiquant que Legolas n'avait pas essayé de fuir. Ces petits étaient les meilleurs en matière de surveillance, ils me rendent souvent services et de bon cœur. Il s'agissait d'une fille et de deux garçons, un elfe pour une naine et un humain qui s'entendait tous très bien. Ils n'avaient pas encore dix ans et trouvaient ça excitant d'avoir des missions secrètes. Je les aimais beaucoup.

- « Legolas ! », lançais-je à plein poumons alors que je venais d'arriver devant la maison.

Il n'y eut pas de réponse immédiate. Je décidais d'entrer, peu importe la situation dans laquelle j'allais le trouver. Il n'y avait aucun bruit ni aucune trace de lui. Mais mes oreilles connaissaient bien le silence des elfes qui approchaient, mon ouïe s'était affinée et je pouvais dire avec précision que Legolas se tenait derrière moi à une vingtaine de chita de moi. Je posais discrètement ma main sur l'une de mes deux dagues qui pendaient à ma ceinture. Ensuite je fis un mouvement brusque, pivotant sur mes jambes qui se plièrent jusqu'à raser le sol avec mon pied. Il esquiva mais je fus plus rapide que lui et il se retrouva acculé dans un coin avec ma dague pointée sur lui.

- « Est-ce là un défi, elfe ? », demandais-je avec mon sourire moqueur qu'il commençait à bien connaître.

- « Bonjour à vous aussi. », répondit-il simplement alors que je rengainais ma lame. « Comment faites-vous ? »

- « Pour vous entendre ? Vous faites autant de bruit qu'un nain ! », me moquais-je en sortant de la maison à sa suite.

- « Vous moqueriez-vous ? », demanda-t-il en arborant à son tour un sourire narquois.

- « Absolument pas, ce n'est pas dans mes habitudes. », plaisantais-je avant de reprendre un air sérieux. « J'espère que votre sommeil fut doux car ce matin je vous laisse une nouvelle chance pour m'impressionner. »

- « Une provocation en duel si j'en crois mon expérience ? J'espère que vous ne serez pas trop déçue de la défaite votre majesté. », fit-il avec un ton posé et maîtrisé.

- « Votre présomption vous perdra prince. Oh ! Isor, vous êtes déjà là ? », m'étonnais-je en apercevant mon ami qui nous attendait de pied ferme dans le cercle de combat.

- « Je n'aurais manqué cela pour rien au monde ma chère ! », lança-t-il.

* * *

**Et voilà, j'espère que ce chapitre vous aura plu ! J'ai essayé d'en dire le plus possible sur ce peuple tout en laissant planer quelques mystères ! Dites-moi ce que vous en pensez ! Gros bisous ! **


	4. L'ombre est de retour - Chapitre 3

**Bonjour tout le monde ! Voici mon troisième chapitre ! J'espère qu'il vous plaira ! Ce sont mes premières (petites) scènes de combat donc elles ne sont pas parfaites, s'il y a des critiques à faire n'hésitez pas, je tenterais d'améliorer ce qu'i améliorer ! **

**PS : Les Orques et les Uruk-Hai sont confondus.**

**Toujours la distinction des langues :**

**Normal : Elfique**

_**Italique : Tebrynien/langue sorcière **_

* * *

*L'ombre est de retour – Chapitre 3*

Naessë lui présenta les armes qu'ils allaient utiliser pour le duel. Il n'y avait là que des armes en bois pour s'entraîner ce qui étonna Legolas qui fit un sourire ainsi qu'un haussement de sourcil. Cette mascarade l'amusait.

- « Vous ne croyiez tout de même pas que j'allais vous confier une arme ? »

- « Vous auriez trop peur que je vous mette en échec », répondit-il en riant.

- « Peur ? Certainement pas de perdre, à vrai dire j'aurais plutôt peur de vous tuer par mégarde. », rétorqua-t-elle en lui lançant deux dagues en bois qu'il attrapa au vol avec souplesse.

- « Honneur aux dames », fit-il en s'inclinant exagérément bas.

A peine eut-il terminé sa phrase qu'elle le chargeait déjà avec sa dague en bois. Il l'esquiva par une roulade sur le sol et déséquilibra Naessë. Cette dernière sur le point de tomber fit une roue spectaculaire appuyée sur sa main et elle le frappa au torse avec sa dague. Il para le coup habilement et sortit sa deuxième dague pour la frapper. Elle esquiva d'un bond en arrière. Leurs regards étaient tout deux concentrés et défiaient le regard de l'autre avec une lueur malicieuse dans le regard. Isor observait le combat avec un sourire. Ils étaient pareils et tellement différents à la fois. L'agressivité émanait de l'une et la stratégie émanait de l'autre et pourtant ils se jetaient le même regard. Legolas tenta une approche différente en bondissant derrière Naessë qui cette fois était certaine de l'emporter. Elle attrapa son bras qu'elle plia et elle s'en servit pour retourner la force de Legolas contre lui. Elle n'eut plus qu'à le priver de ses deux bras et à poser ses dagues sur son cou et le côté de son armure qui ne le couvrait pas. Le combat était terminé.

- « Renoncez-vous messire ? », demanda-t-elle d'une voix victorieuse.

- « Ai-je une autre alternative ? », questionna-t-il en regardant Isor qui lui fit un signe négatif de la tête.

- « Non et vous le savez bien. », railla-t-elle.

- « Alors je renonce. », déclara-t-il avec un sourire franc cette fois. Il n'était pas mauvais joueur pour un sou, au contraire il était si rare qu'on le dépasse dans ce domaine.

Elle le libéra et le salua respectueusement et ne cessa de le fixer avec un sourire goguenard. Elle cachait difficilement sa fierté à avoir remis en place Legolas de cette façon. Et alors qu'elle rangeait sa dague, une autre se cogna dessus.

- « Je vous défie, ma chère. », déclara la voix grave d'Isor qui soutenait le regard bleuté de la sorcière avec une lueur de défi.

- « Et je relève le défi, une nouvelle fois. », répondit-elle en se remettant en position.

Legolas se retira pour s'asseoir sur le banc sculpté à l'extérieur du cercle, où était assis Isor auparavant. Il était vraiment curieux de savoir qui des deux allait gagner et s'intéressa de très près au combat qui commença sitôt qu'il fut assis. Il était bien plus rapide que son précédent combat, cependant ses yeux d'elfes détectaient les moindres mouvements si rapides fussent-ils. Pendant plusieurs minutes, les dagues s'entrechoquaient et les deux êtres tournoyaient de façon infernale tentant de faire plier l'autre, tentant de profiter d'une légère faiblesse. Il était impossible de savoir qui allait gagner même si on voyait que Naessë faiblissait alors qu'Isor demeurait d'une constance presque écœurante. Et finalement il désarma Naessë qui n'eut d'autres choix que d'abandonner.

- « Un jour, c'est moi qui vous désarmerais Isor. », fit-elle en récupérant ses dagues en bois.

- « Un jour, mais pas aujourd'hui ma chère. », déclara-t-il en reposant ses armes.

- « Je vois que vous n'êtes pas infaillible majesté mais je m'incline. », lança Legolas d'un ton sarcastique.

- « Taisez-vous donc et observez le silence. », rétorqua Naessë qui était agacée. « Veuillez m'excuser messieurs mais j'ai à faire, on requiert ma présence. »

En effet, des enfants lui faisaient des signes de la main en lui montrant le soleil. En effet, l'heure était donnée par ses rayons qui perçaient au loin et indiquaient qu'il n'était pas loin de dix heures. Naessë salua les deux elfes et s'en alla d'un pas fier retrouver sa classe de jeunes novices. Elle oublia bien vite sa défaite en voyant leurs sourires.

- _« Vous êtes encore en retard majesté ! »_, fit l'un d'eux avec un grand sourire.

- _« J'espère que vous n'avez pas traîné durant tout ce temps ! »_, lança-t-elle en prenant son air strict. _« En place s'il vous plait, aujourd'hui nous allons travailler les différentes positions à l'épée. »_

Ils prirent tous une épée en bois sur le présentoir et se placèrent tous en quinconce. La lumière du soleil se reflétaient sur les miroirs et faisaient briller leur chevelure d'ange. Il y avait là des elfes, des nains, des humains et même une jeune petite sorcière. Ils avaient tous entre cinq et sept ans, ou du moins en avaient l'apparence car les elfes grandissent plus vite. Naessë se plaça devant eux et les salua d'un signe de tête. Puis, elle attrapa son bâton et le frappa dans le sol. La réaction ne se fit pas attendre et tous avaient leurs épées brandies à la verticale devant eux.

- _« Bien, voici ce que j'attends de vous. »_, fit-elle d'une voix forte en empoignant son bâton qui se changea comme par magie en une épée, ce qui fit pousser des « oh ! » d'admiration de la part des enfants. Elle se plaça en position et leur montra toutes les postures utilisées pour la garde tout en déclinant leur nom. Legolas et Isor s'étaient approchés de plus près pour observer Naessë œuvrer avec bienveillance et rigueur. Il avait du mal à s'habituer à l'étrange dialecte de la cité, qui comportait énormément de son en « ch » et en « ka » et qui ne ressemblait pourtant pas au langage des nains et qui était plus rude que la langue elfique. Les enfants se mirent en position.

Naessë passa ensuite entre eux pour les corriger avec son épée redevenue bâton, relevant la tête de l'un, appuyant sur le bras d'un autre pour tester son équilibre, exerçant une pression sur les épaules pour que l'enfant plie davantage et soit plus ancré dans le sol. Ils passèrent ainsi une heure à travailler sur les quatre positions à l'épée puis terminèrent par un petit combat. On voyait déjà la dextérité acquise, signe qu'ils apprenaient déjà depuis la petite enfance. Le cours se termina sur un ultime salut et les enfants repartirent dans les bras de leurs parents qui les attendaient au dehors de la cour d'exercice.

- « Elle est vraiment incroyable, n'est-ce pas ? », demanda soudain Isor à Legolas qui n'avait pas quitté des yeux la jeune sorcière.

- « Je n'imaginais pas qu'une femme pouvait faire autant de chose, qui plus est une reine. », avoua Legolas avant d'émettre un rire léger. « Je suppose que je vais devoir revoir toutes les conventions que l'on m'a transmises à présent.

- « Je ne doute pas que vous ayez déjà commencé, Legolas. », répondit Isor.

Naessë avait tout entendu et fit un sourire à la pensée qu'elle avait ébranlé les convictions du prince de la Forêt Noire. Sa magie lui picota les doigts, chose qu'elle faisait lorsqu'elle devait se nourrir. Elle avait également vu son reflet dans la fontaine, son tatouage magique rouge qui entourait ses yeux s'était estompé, signe qu'il lui fallait se nourrir. Bien sûr elle ne mangeait pas uniquement de la nourriture ordinaire mais possédait également ses potions. C'était là un art spécifique aux sorcières et toutes se retrouvaient dans la chaumière des trois harpies pour alimenter leur corps ainsi que leur magie deux fois par jour. Elle s'éclipsa donc et laissa les deux elfes seuls.

- « Vous devez avoir faim, suivez-moi il ne faut pas rater l'heure du déjeuner. », fit Isor en se mettant en marche vers la chaumière des pointus, là où se retrouvaient la plupart des elfes pour le déjeuner. Legolas apprit qu'en effet le midi, chaque race mangeait avec les leurs et que c'était seulement le soir qu'ils se mélangeaient. Peu de personnes mangeaient réellement chez elles à son grand étonnement. Isor lui expliqua qu'ici tout était façonné en communauté et que tisser des liens étaient sacrés. Legolas pouvait apercevoir des elfes allant de leur plus jeune âge jusqu'à certains beaucoup plus âgés. Isor était l'un d'eux mais ne laissait rien paraître et Legolas était sans doute l'un des plus âgés. Les femmes s'émerveillaient devant Legolas, qui ne leur adressa qu'un regard qui fut le dernier. Isor aussi eut le droit à sa cour mais il répondait toujours sur un ton doux et avec humour.

- « N'avez-vous jamais songé à prendre épouse ? », osa Legolas.

- « Oh j'y ai pensé de très nombreuses fois mais aucune d'elles n'a conquis mon cœur hélas mais la vie n'est pas finie, les Valar pourront m'attendre encore très longtemps ! », répondit Isor avec un sourire. « Et vous ? »

Legolas tiqua. Il ne s'attendait absolument pas à ce qu'on lui retourne cette question indiscrète. Il fit la moue et se mordit les joues avant de répondre. « Il en va de même pour moi. »

Il se retint d'ajouter que son père n'aurait pas voulu qu'il se mêle à n'importe quels elfes. Il ne lui avait été que trop rarement permis de fréquenter la gent féminine. Il décida de changer de sujet. « Vous ne quitterez donc pas la Terre du Milieu ? »

- « Pourquoi le ferais-je ? Il y a plus à voir ici que chez les Valar et il y a bien longtemps que l'appel de la mer s'est dissout de mon être. », déclara-t-il. « Ce n'est pas et ce ne sera pas notre fin. »

- « Vous voulez dire qu'aucun elfe ne va les rejoindre ? »

- « Très peu seulement. », répondit Isor.

Legolas fut surpris de cette nouvelle. Ces elfes semblaient descendre de centaines de lignées différentes et pourtant ne répondraient pas à l'appel des Valar, comme la plupart des descendants des Teleri dont les Sindar comme lui. Son père avait choisi de rester pour reprendre le flambeau d'Oropher et devenir le roi de Mirkwood. Lui n'avait pas encore choisi.

Le repas fut interrompu par un énorme bourdonnement qui parvint aux oreilles de tous les elfes. C'était des cors qui faisaient sonner leur son grave. Tous les elfes s'étaient levés et avaient quitté la chaumière d'un pas quasi militaire. Legolas les suivit, tachant de ne pas perdre Isor des yeux. Il comprenait que quelque chose de grave se passait. On vit des dizaines et des dizaines d'elfes, de nains et d'humains prendre les armes. Les autres avaient ordre de rester chez eux. Il voulut attraper une flèche comme il avait l'habitude de le faire lorsque son royaume était menacé mais se souvint qu'il n'avait aucune arme, pas d'arc et pas de carquois. Mais c'était mal connaître Legolas qui décida tout de même de suivre les soldats. Il se camoufla à travers les quelques arbres se trouvant à plusieurs dizaines de mètres de la porte qu'il avait franchi un jour auparavant. Il vit parmi eux Naessë et Moradin. C'était ce dernier qui semblait en charge des opérations. Il parla d'une voix dure dans la langue sorcière.

- _« Des Orques sont presque à nos portes. Il faut protéger la cité coûte que coûte. Faites votre devoir. Mon équipe et moi-même défendront l'est. »_, ordonna Moradin en se dirigeant vers la porte est qui était sur la droite de la grande porte.

Il brandissait sa hache, ravi de pouvoir une nouvelle fois se battre aux côtés de son équipe composée d'elfes et de nains. Naessë prit le reste du groupe et se dirigea à l'opposé. Ils synchronisèrent leur sortie et se retrouvèrent dans la forêt. Legolas se faufila par la porte ouest et se campa aussi silencieusement que possible derrière un bosquet.

- _« Je les vois. Ils sont une trentaine majesté. »_, déclara un elfe de la brigade de Naessë.

- _« Bien, Calen. Je suggèrerais que nous appliquons le plan de trois. »_, répondit Naessë, les yeux fixés sur l'horizon d'où elle pouvait déjà voir des points noirs se ruer sur eux. La couleur de ses yeux était instable, elle ne cessait de virer à l'orange et au rouge.

- _« J'allais vous suggérer la même chose, majesté. »_, répondit le dénommé Calen avant de transmettre le plan aux autres.

Legolas n'y comprenait mot et les observait se diviser en deux triangles. Tous attendaient que les orques soient à portée de flèche. Il remarqua lui aussi la couleur instable des yeux de Naessë, cela la rendait à la fois étrange et effrayante. Naessë leva un bras et elfes et humains bandèrent leurs arcs. Elle claqua sa langue trois fois et les orques furent à portée. Son bras se baissa, décochant ainsi les flèches qui vinrent frapper les premières lignes ennemies. Tous avaient les yeux rivés sur eux, au paroxysme de la concentration. Même les humains d'habitude si indisciplinés comme les avait connus Legolas, était aussi concentré qu'un elfe.

- « Legolas, si vous voulez bien vous rendre utile, joignez-vous à nous. », lança la voix de Naessë qui ne s'était même pas retournée.

Legolas réprima un sourire et sortit de derrière son bosquet. Il avait pourtant accordé la plus grande attention à sa discrétion mais Naessë avait senti sa présence.

- « Si vous voulez bien me confier une arme… », répondit-il alors que Naessë lui tournait toujours le dos.

- « Vous irez vous servir chez les Orques si vous n'y voyez pas d'inconvénient. », coupa-t-elle sèchement.

Legolas leva les yeux au ciel et décida de se servir lui-même en attrapant une épée accrochée à la ceinture d'un humain avant de se ruer vers les orques. Il avait pris soin de vérifier qu'ils n'aient ni arcs ni flèches pour l'arrêter. Il entendit Naessë crier son prénom mais ne se retourna pas et en quelques secondes il parvint jusqu'au premier Orque qui vit la lame se son épée s'enfoncer dans son corps. Les autres Orques grognaient et levaient leur hache en s'approchant de l'intrus. Legolas vit des dizaines de flèches passer autour de lui, abattant les Orques qui se léchaient déjà les babines de tuer un elfe, sans jamais le toucher. Il pensa que Naessë leur avait sans doute ordonné de ne pas le tuer. C'était ce qui l'étonna le plus. Il ne se focalisa plus que sur ses ennemis et ainsi, au moins cinq Orques périrent de sa main. L'épée n'était pas spécialement son arme préférée et il aurait préféré un arc mais ses qualités de guerrier aguerri estompaient la dépréciation qu'il faisait de l'épée. Les Orques n'avaient pas pour habitude d'affronter les elfes. Ces derniers ne voyaient Legolas que passer furtivement devant leurs yeux tant il était rapide et précis. On voyait une chevelure blonde se balancer dans le vent en se faufilant au milieu de la masse noire des créatures.

Mais la plupart l'avaient déjà dépassé. Il se rua sur ces derniers. Il vit au loin Naessë lever les bras. De ses mains sortirent des étincelles rouges qui vinrent frapper un Orque qui se convulsa avant de s'effondrer sur le sol. Elle attrapa ensuite sa dague et se jeta tout le reste de ses compagnons dans la bataille. Les lames s'entrechoquaient et l'affreux bruit strident qu'elles produisaient vrilla les oreilles de Legolas. Les sensations qu'il avait durant la bataille des portes du Mordor se renforcèrent. Voilà des semaines qu'elles désespéraient de partir et les voici de retour. On pouvait entendre Moradin vociférer en comptant le nombre de ses victoires à quelques mètres de là et en abattant sa hache à tort et à travers comme les nains le faisaient. Les arbres eux aussi n'étaient pas en reste face à un tel spectacle et grondaient de colère.

Naessë quant à elle, utilisait les mêmes mouvements que ceux qui avaient ponctué son combat ce matin. Elle enchaînait parades et estocades avec une fluidité étonnante, digne d'un elfe. Elle bondissait d'Orque en Orque, portée par son adrénaline qui suintait de sa personne. Ses yeux étaient rougeoyants et certains ennemis s'en virent intimidés. Ses cheveux étaient semblables à une flamme rousse qui embrasait le combat. Les humains se battaient comme des lions et manipulaient leurs épées avec rapidité et force. Les minutes passèrent, il y eut de nombreuses pertes des deux côtés mais les Orques furent défaits… jusqu'au dernier, abattu par Moradin alors qu'il allait jeter sa lance en espérant transpercer Naessë. Cette dernière remercia Moradin d'un regard reconnaissant et s'appliqua à nettoyer sa lame. La nain se tourna face à ses compagnons qui faisaient de même et déplora cinq pertes. Naessë en compta trois de son côté.

- _« Rentrez, maintenant. J'attends les chefs de chaque brigade dans une heure au château pour un rapport. »_, lança le ton rude et ferme de Naessë qui observait les cadavres de ses amis mêlés à ceux des Orques. _« Envoyez-les guérisseurs à nos portes pour qu'ils s'occupent de nos blessés. »_

Aucun ne sourcilla et tous rentrèrent. Il n'y avait que très peu de blessés et presque aucun blessé grave mais les guérisseurs étaient déjà là et prodiguaient leurs soins aux coupures des uns et aux égratignures des autres. Legolas hésita cependant et décida de rester. Après tout, il n'était pas sous ses ordres. Il se sentait désolé car après tout, c'était entièrement sa faute.

- « Tout cela est de votre faute Legolas. Vous feriez bien de rentrer avant que je ne vous écharpe sur place. »

- « Je ne peux m'en aller en sachant que vous m'en voulez, ce qui est très compréhensible. Mais n'ai-je pas risqué ma vie pour protéger les vôtres ? », s'avança Legolas.

- « Je ne vous en veux pas. Tout cela aurait fini par arriver mais répondez une fois de plus et je pense que vous ne finirez pas entier cette journée. », déclara-t-elle en essayant de prendre un ton plus calme mais pas moins ferme.

Legolas comprit le message et se décida à rejoindre Moradin et les autres. Il comprenait que Naessë soit en peine pour ses amis. Bien qu'ils reçoivent tous un entraînement qui peut durer une vie, les vraies batailles n'étaient pas dans leurs habitudes même face à seulement une trentaine d'ennemis. Ils ne voyaient pas tous les jours leurs amis tomber sous le coup d'une lame d'Orques. Legolas avait appris à contrôler cette peine. Il se souvint encore de la perte de Gandalf, qui finalement avait été ressuscité. Cela avait été un choc profond pour lui, tout comme le fut la perte de Frodon qui hantait sa mémoire. Ce petit Hobbit plein de vie qui avait choisi de lier sa vie à la destruction de l'anneau.

Naessë observa les cadavres de ses ennemis, qu'elle allait s'appliquer à faire disparaître. Elle entendait les arbres murmurer des prières pour les compagnons de la sorcière. Elle fit des mouvements circulaires avec ses mains et une lumière étincelante vint frapper tous les Orques présents et par une force énorme, ils disparurent. Naessë tituba, cette magie était très avancée pour elle et la fatiguait considérablement. Les guérisseurs arrivèrent bien vite et en quelques minutes grâce à une chorégraphie répétée et synchrone, tous les corps des Tebryniens étaient ramenés à l'intérieur où ils seraient préparés à rencontrer leur destinée post-mortem.

C'était un tournant décisif à présent. Tous savaient que Sauron, ne voyant pas ses Uruk-Hai revenir, finirait tôt ou tard par s'attaquer à cette cité pleine de cette race qu'était les hommes, cette même race l'ayant défait des milliers d'années auparavant. Sa vengeance n'attendrait plus très longtemps avant de s'exercer.

* * *

**J'espère que ce troisième chapitre vous aura plu ! N'hésitez pas à me dire ce que vous en pensez, ça me ferait vraiment plaisir ! Gros bisous !**


	5. Thrène avant le départ - Chapitre 4

**Bonjour tout le monde ! Me revoici avec ce loooong chapitre ! J'espère qu'il vous plaira n'hésitez pas à reviewer !**

**Toujours la distinction des langues :**

_**Italique : Langue sorcière/Tebrynien.**_

**Normal : Langage elfique.**

* * *

*Thrène avant le départ - Chapitre 4*

Naessë était assise sur son trône et tapotait nerveusement ses ongles contre l'accoudoir incrusté d'émeraudes et d'améthystes qui ne trouvèrent pas grâce à ses yeux. Son autre main enroulait et déroulait inlassablement une mèche parmi ses longs cheveux roux. Ils étaient magnifiques ainsi et leur longueur n'avait pas d'égal. Elle avait tout de même pris le soin de se changer et avait revêtu sa robe noire, qui seyait à merveilles à son humeur. Son tatouage rouge foncé qui entourait d'ordinaire ses grands yeux bleus s'était quelque peu estompé car elle avait déployé beaucoup de puissance pour faire disparaître tous ces cadavres d'Orques que personne ne reverrait jamais. Elle écoutait Isor, Moradin ainsi que les autres soldats rendre compte de cette bataille.

- _« Ce n'était pas de simples Orques majesté, mais des Uruk-Hai. »_, déclara l'un d'eux.

- _« Je ne le sais que trop bien, des Orques ne survivraient même pas à un seul rayon de soleil. »_, répliqua sèchement Naessë qui se fit attraper par le regard noir de Moradin.

- _« Allons-nous entrer en guerre ma reine ? »_, demanda un autre avec moins d'affront, quelque peu intimidé par l'humeur plus que noire de cette dernière.

Entrer en guerre ou pas, telle était la question. Naessë détourna le regard qui se dirigea vers le sol. Elle se mordit le creux des joues en signe de réflexion même si elle savait bien ce qu'il convenait de faire. Elle redressa la tête et sur un air grave elle prit la parole.

- _« Avons-nous un autre choix ? Lorsque Sauron verra que ses troupes ne reviennent pas, il se tournera vers les terres de Rhûn et nous n'aurons plus qu'à être détruits. Et cela, il en est hors de question. »_

- _« Je suis d'accord avec sa majesté ! Nous devons nous battre les premiers et trouver des alliés dans cette quête. Je ne laisserais pas des gnomes voler ma tranquillité ! »_, lança Moradin d'un air enjoué.

- _« Et de quelle quête parlez-vous mon ami ? »_, demanda Isor alors qu'il savait pertinemment la réponse.

- _« Et bien trouver un moyen de détruire ce Sauron pour que les peuples de la Terre du Milieu y compris le notre et ceux de nos alliés puissent vivre libre ! »_, répliqua Moradin d'un ton dru.

- _« Nous ne pouvons qu'échouer… »_, fit presque tristement un des soldats elfes.

Le murmure se répandit dans l'assemblée. Certains étaient défaitistes et d'autres au contraire tentaient de les raisonner. Il était vrai qu'ils n'avaient jamais affronté de vraie guerre mais ils étaient préparés comme s'ils étaient constamment en période de guerre. Beaucoup s'appuyaient sur cet argument pour garantir la victoire. Les autres au contraire n'étaient pas d'accord. C'était un débat général que Naessë comptait bien clore.

- _« Assez ! Vous oubliez que nous avons quelqu'un qui a des amis en cette Terre et qui la connait certainement mieux que nous. De plus, nous avons une dette envers cette personne et c'est une chose dont je compte bien m'acquitter. »_, coupa Naessë qui s'était levée.

- _« A qui diable devons-nous donc une dette ? C'est de mauvais augure si notre reine contracte des dettes à tort et à travers ! Pire encore si elle les règle seule. Les femmes ! »_, marmonna Moradin dans sa barbe qu'il entortillait autour de son doigt potelé.

Cette dernière leva un bras et on fit entrer Legolas, ce « quelqu'un » dont elle parlait. Tous les elfes étaient partagés entre surprise et choc. Leur reine bien aimée partir avec cet étranger, un Sindar et prince de surcroît ? C'était pure folie. On entendit un des elfes murmurer qu'elle le tuerait avant d'avoir fait deux lieues. Le bras levé d'Isor les fit taire et il fit un moulinet du poignet pour céder la parole à Naessë qui ne se pria pas pour la prendre. Elle lui fit part des projets de Tebryn avec un calme presque olympien. Le calme avant la tempête. Legolas écouta d'une oreille attentive, très surpris qu'on ose le convier à ce genre de réunion stratégique. Il n'était là que depuis deux jours même pas et le voilà déjà mêlé à la destinée d'un autre peuple.

- « Vous ne pouvez y arriver seuls, ma chère. », fit Isor avec un regard emprunt de compassion.

- « Mais nous ne serons pas seuls si vous envoyez une diversion au bon endroit. », ajouta-t-elle avec un coup d'œil plein de sous-entendus.

- « Que suggérez-vous ? », demanda Legolas qui était un peu perdu.

- « Je suggère que nous envoyons un contingent de nos guerriers menés par vous Moradin dans notre cité soeur de Tyerinquar. Ils nous seront d'une aide précieuse pour organiser la diversion dont nous auront besoin quand le temps viendra. Ils nous doivent une faveur ou deux et face à Sauron, nous serons plus forts unis. Aussi, notre peuple a une dette envers vous Legolas. Vous avez sauvé de nombreuses vies malgré votre imprudence. Je m'engage à vous aider dans cette quête périlleuse et à retrouver vos amis. », déclara-t-elle avec un regard franc.

Legolas faillit répondre qu'il n'y avait rien dont une reine ne doive s'acquitter envers lui. Il a fait venir ce danger sur eux, il est normal qu'il risque sa vie pour protéger ceux qu'il met en danger. Contrairement à son père, il se souciait aussi du sort des autres. Il allait même de soi qu'il se serait joint au combat pour défendre un peuple qui n'est pas le sien comme il l'a fait de nombreuses fois. Entre le gouffre de Helm et Minas Tirith, sans compter les nombreuses fois où il avait défendu son peuple ainsi que les nains, dont faisait parti à l'époque le père de Gimli, Gloin, à l'époque de Smaug même si cela n'était pas sa volonté première. Et enfin il trouvait la précieuse aide qui pourrait renverser le cours du règne de Sauron dont il ignorait tout jusqu'à présent. Il imaginait cependant que ce dernier avait envoyé ses armées balayer les humains qui l'ont défait. Qui sait quelle race sera la prochaine sur la liste même s'il misait sa couronne sur les elfes.

- « Les Tyerinquariens ? C'est pas une mauvaise idée ! J'emmènerais Iniel avec moi, c'est la plus diplomate des sorcières que j'ai pu voir jusqu'ici ! », fit le nain de sa voix rauque si caractéristique alors que ses lèvres s'élargissaient en un sourire.

Naessë eut un demi-sourire sur ses lèvres. Ce n'était effectivement pas la plus diplomate des créatures même si elle s'appliquait à corriger ce défaut. Puisque Legolas était encore entier, et après deux combats, c'était jusqu'à présent un succès. Ses yeux étaient braqués sur Legolas et avait repris une couleur bleue, la malice l'ayant finalement gagnée. Mais elle retourna bien vite au gris et malgré ce petit moment de légèreté, il y eut un silence dans l'assemblée. Il était très rare que la reine se mit en danger pour un étranger mais ils savaient qu'ils n'avaient pas d'autres choix. Il leur fallait des alliés et Naessë avait très vite deviné que ce Legolas avait beaucoup d'amis qui pourraient s'avérer très utile pour la reconquête de la Terre du Milieu dont on ignorait encore l'état.

- « Quand partirez-vous ? », se décida à demander Isor.

Elle se passa une main sur son menton en signe de réflexion. La Sheshta avait lieu demain et il lui fallait vivre une dernière fois cette fête avant de prendre le large. Elle inspira profondément avant de répondre.

- « Après la Sheshta demain soir. »

- « C'est entendu. Où irez-vous ? », continua de questionner Isor.

Naessë se tourna vers Legolas qui ne cessait de la détailler depuis quelques minutes. Il avait rarement vu une si imposante chevelure et son regard bleu était si perçant qu'il ne s'en décrocha pas. Ou plutôt qu'il n'osait pas s'en décrocher. Tous les elfes s'étaient tournés vers lui, tous étaient suspendus à ses lèvres dans l'attente de sa réponse. Une hostilité se dégageait nettement mais la confiance inspirée par les monarques apaisait les tensions éprouvées.

- « Nous pourrions suivre la rivière et passer par les montagnes solitaires. », proposa Legolas.

- « La forêt noire ensuite n'est-ce pas ? Par les monts de la forêt ? », demanda Naessë avec une pointe de sarcasme. En effet, revoir les elfes sylvestres, pire encore Thranduil, le fils de celui qui les avait bannis ne lui plaisait guère.

- « Je connais ces terres, et cela me semble nécessaire. A moins que vous ne préfériez passer entre le Mordor et Dol Guldur ? », répliqua-t-il avec une ironie non dissimulée.

- « Ne me tentez pas, elfe. », fit-elle sèchement avant de retrouver son calme.

- « Je suggérerais que vous ne dévoiliez pas vos pouvoirs ma chère avant toute chose. Nous ne savons pas à qui nous aurons à faire et il serait plus prudent de n'utiliser vos pouvoirs que lorsque la situation l'exige. », recommanda Isor.

Cette dernière hocha la tête. Elle n'était pas quelqu'un qui utilisait ses pouvoirs à tort et à travers. Il était même des plus rares qu'elle s'en serve à la vue d'étranger sauf lorsque sa vie est menacée. Elle utilisait ses pouvoirs avec grande parcimonie et elle n'en était que davantage respectée. Mais on sentit une ombre passer sur son visage. Elle pouvait cacher ses attributs magiques comme son tatouage et ses yeux. Mais en revanche, Legolas pouvait la trahir.

- « Comment pouvons-nous faire confiance à cet elfe ? Il la vendra au premier venu ! », s'écria Moradin en agitant ses bras potelés tant il était indigné de devoir faire confiance à cet elfe-là, un étranger de Sindar. Cela ressemblait au début d'une mauvaise blague pour lui.

- « Je ne révélerais rien vous avez ma parole. », promit Legolas en observant tour à tour les rois et reine dans les yeux pour prouver sa sincérité. Déjà l'idée d'avoir une femme guerrière n'était pas apparue à tous alors si en plus ils savaient que c'était une sorcière, il passerait pour traître et ne donnait pas cher de la peau de cette dernière.

- «Alors c'est décidé ! Vous et Legolas prendrez la route la nuit prochaine. », conclut Isor en ramenant le calme. « Ce soir nous feront une thrène pour nos morts tombés bravement au combat. »

Le silence était retombé à l'évocation des morts. Naessë les connaissait tous, les voir partir sur la mer serait des plus difficiles. La séance fut levée et chacun regagna ses activités. Naessë s'apprêtait à sortir de la salle du trône mais elle se tourna vers Legolas.

- « Vous venez ou vous prenez racine ? », lança-t-elle.

- « Je ne sais pas lequel des deux me semble le plus enviable. », fit-il avec un léger sourire pour signifier qu'il plaisantait avant de s'approcher d'elle.

- « Et bien la première solution si j'en crois ce que vous faites ! »

Ce dernier fit un léger sourire. « C'est vraiment très étrange de les voir changer de position d'une minute à l'autre, passant de l'ironie à l'humour en une phrase », pensa Isor qui observait la scène au loin. Il ne doutait pas que la quête qu'ils allaient entreprendre serait d'une grande aide pour tous. Et il fallait faire vite avant qu'il ne soit trop tard d'où ses agissements, qui poussaient Naessë à ne pas réfléchir de trop, la réflexion pouvant être gourmande en temps. Et la Terre du Milieu n'avait pas ce temps.

**_. ~0~ ._**

Naessë ramena Legolas jusqu'à sa demeure et lui fit savoir qu'elle viendrait au coucher du soleil pour le repas du soir qui se déroulerait en communauté puis elle se dirigea vers la crypte des sorcières. Iniel, sa fidèle amie s'y trouvait déjà. Elle avait les cheveux très noirs et frisés et se coiffait sans cesse d'un énorme chapeau haut-de-forme à plumes. Son tatouage était violet et cernait ses beaux yeux verts avec délicatesse. Toutes les sorcières étaient là, au nombre de huit Naessë comprise. La plupart lui firent un signe de tête en signe de salut.

- _« Ah ma chère te voilà ! Isor m'a mise au courant, j'ai hâte de voir notre frère clan de Tyerinquar ! Toi et cet elfe vraiment ? Cela m'étonne beaucoup de toi Naessë ! »_, fit la voix fluette d'Iniel alors qu'elle serrait Naessë dans ses bras. C'était l'une des rares personnes qui la tutoyaient, si ce n'était la seule. _« Ta magie se porte-t-elle bien ? »_

- _« Je n'ai pas vraiment le choix, tu sais à quel point j'aime rembourser mes dettes ! J'aimerais tellement qu'il ne soit rien arrivé, tous ces morts… Cela me dépasse. Et cet elfe est… peu commun, je ne pensais pas pouvoir tolérer un Sindar. »_, avoua Naessë alors qu'un sourire se dessinait sur le visage d'Iniel. _« Quant à ma magie... Je ne sais pas, elle perd en puissance chaque jour, c'est comme si... une maladie était en train de la consommer mais c'est impossible... Je ne me l'explique pas, je ne l'ai dit à personne d'autre. »_

- _« Je vois, tu sais c'est un elfe comme un autre. Et deux cent ans ont passé ma chère, vous avez muri et Oropher n'est plus de ce monde même s'il a laissé son héritage derrière lui. Mais tu ne le détestes pas ce Legolas, ça j'en suis certaine sinon… »_

- _« … Je l'aurais déjà tué, je sais ! J'ai rarement vu un elfe aussi effronté, peut-être pour cela qu'il est encore en vie ! »_, sourit Naessë.

- _« Isor veut vraiment l'envoyer au suicide ! »_, s'exclama Iniel. _« Cet elfe ne survivrait pas une seconde face à toi ! »_.

- _« Nous n'avons pas vraiment le choix, notre entrée en guerre est imminente. Nous ne pouvons pas les laisser faire, à nous de relever le défi de les vaincre. Tous ensemble. Et je ne peux pas laisser quelqu'un dans la détresse, je ne vaudrais pas mieux que ses aïeux. »_, fit Naessë avec détermination et une pointe d'agressivité en évoquant la guerre.

- _« Toi et ton éternelle capacité à tout prendre comme un défi… Aller assied-toi donc pour le rituel ma chère, tu ne l'as pas oublié n'est-ce pas ? »_, demanda Iniel qui fit un sourire au signe de dénégation de Naessë. _« Cela va te faire du bien et peut-être que ta puissante magie se réveillera ! »_

Elles s'assirent autour d'un feu qui brûlait d'une étrange flemme verte. C'était le rituel que les sorcières faisaient la veille de la fête des trois lunes. Elles s'asseyaient en cercle en se touchant uniquement du bout des doigts où passait leur magie. Cette dernière était fondée sur les quatre éléments, le feu, l'air, la terre, l'eau. La nature était vitale et faisait partie d'elles. Et elles lançaient des incantations pour bénir le peuple de Tebryn. La flamme verte sortait de son foyer pour voleter tout autour des sorcières qui avaient les yeux fermés par la concentration. Elle abreuvait leur essence magique, Naessë sentait la flamme onduler en elle, prenant petit à petit possession de son plaisir. C'était une sensation qu'elle aimait ressentir à chacun de ces rituels. Cela pouvait durer des heures mais ce fut exceptionnellement court cette fois-ci. Les sorcières avaient des habitudes pouvant paraître ignoble mais c'était nécessaire.

Boire du sang animal ou humain était un des bienfaits dont on ne pouvait les priver. La plupart du temps, l'on recueillait le sang des blessés pour le leur offrir et du sang animal leur était donné. Ainsi elles pouvaient se purifier sans tuer quiconque. Le sang était aussi un paramètre de la nature qui unifiait leur magie à l'intérieur d'elles. Le rituel terminé toutes se saluèrent et sortirent de la crypte. Naessë avait retrouvé une partie de sa vitalité magique, mais ne se sentait pas totalement prête à affronter les dangers de la Terre du Milieu. Mais rien ne semblait faire affront avec la détermination qu'on lisait sur son visage. Ses yeux étaient plus bleus que jamais. Le crépuscule tombait déjà et elle prit la direction de son ancienne demeure, où était censé l'attendre Legolas.

- « Legolas ? », demanda-t-elle.

- « Vous ne m'avez pas entendu cette fois ? », fit une voix dans son dos.

Naessë se retourna vivement. Ce rituel avait un peu désorienté ses sens malgré qu'il n'ait pas été efficace, comme il ne l'était plus depuis quelques mois. Inconsciemment l'ombre était déjà arrivée jusqu'à Tebryn et s'était fait sentir sur sa magie à elle. Le plus étrange était que les autres sorcières n'étaient presque pas affectées.

- « Legolas ! Oh je vous avais entendu, j'étais simplement curieuse de savoir quelle surprise vous m'aviez réservé ! », tenta Naessë avec son ton le plus sincère.

- « Evidemment, je n'en doutais pas. », déclara-t-il avec un sourire satisfait qui fit froncer les sourcils de Naessë puis une grimace tordit son visage d'elfe d'habitude à l'aspect si paisible. « Vous portez une drôle d'odeur… Comme… Du sang ? »

Naessë porta immédiatement sa main à sa bouche. Plus personne ne disait rien aux sorcières, depuis deux cent ans, cela ne gênait plus personne. C'était si banal que ça ne lui parvenait presque plus aux narines, cette odeur métallique caractéristique du sang. Elle était quelque peu embarrassée pour expliquer la raison à l'elfe.

- « On ne peut faire affront aux sens d'un elfe mais il s'agit là de ma nature. », fit-elle posément en essayant de calmer ses yeux rouges qui menaçaient de monter. Elle se montrait calme, disciplinée et posée alors que sa magie avait envie de lui crier au visage que c'était nécessaire à la survie d'une sorcière.

- « Que voulez-vous dire ? Est-ce de cela dont vous vous nourrissez ? », demanda Legolas qui fronçait de plus en plus les sourcils.

- « Non bien sûr que non mais c'est là un rituel nécessaire à ma survie, elfe. », répliqua sèchement Naessë de plus en plus agacée par Legolas. Mais elle conservait néanmoins le principe de bienséance.

Legolas se radoucit quelque peu et la colère de Naessë s'atténua. Savoir qu'elle buvait du sang, même animal, le révulsait vivement, mais il se devait de respecter la nature telle qu'elle fut faite. Ilúvatar avait un humour bien étrange à son goût. Peut-être était-ce aussi pour cela que son grand-père avait voulu détruire son peuple ?, pensa-t-il. Peu importe, il devrait s'en accommoder. Il se détendit et reprit la parole d'un ton plus neutre.

- « Je suis navré, je l'ignorais. »

- « Ce n'est qu'un peu de sang, ne vous offusquez pas et je ne le fais que très peu souvent. Nous ne prenons ce sang que sur ce que perdent les blessés ou sur les animaux qui nous servent de nourriture. Êtes-vous rassuré ? », répondit Naessë qui avait détourné le regard. Cela ne lui était jamais arrivé d'avoir honte de boire du sang car cela n'avait offusqué personne, c'était normal pour ce peuple.

- « Un peu, mais je vais avoir du mal à m'habituer. », fit-il avec un faible sourire.

- « Vous n'aurez pas à vous y habituer, vous ne verrez absolument rien ! Venez à présent, il est temps de vous faire goûter les spécialités de Tebryn. », fit Naessë d'un air enjoué.

Legolas ne se fit pas prier deux fois. Elle poussa les portes d'un très grand bâtiment en pierres soutenu par des colonnes très épaisses, sans doute l'œuvre des nains selon Legolas. Ils étaient habitués à manier les matières lourdes. Ils entrèrent dans une somptueuse salle avec des tables s'étalant à perte de vue. Le toit était fait de vitraux colorés, où se reflétaient les derniers rayons du soleil, faisant miroiter les couleurs de ces derniers sur les murs et le sol. La salle était bondée et les yeux de Legolas étaient ébahis par le spectacle qu'offrait cette scène de vie. Il y avait là des elfes et des nains qui riaient ensemble ce qui le choqua. Naessë eut un petit rire moqueur en voyant la mine défaite de l'elfe. Elle crut qu'il allait s'évanouir en voyant un couple composé d'une elfe et d'un nain qui se tenaient par la main et saluaient au passage des humains qui levèrent leurs verres à la vue des deux amoureux. Passé ce premier choc, Legolas balaya la salle. Il vit quelques sorcières, qui se reconnaissaient à leurs coiffes démesurées. L'une d'elle fit un signe de la main vers Naessë.

- « Venez Legolas, vous verrez que nous ne sommes pas des barbares. », fit-elle en faisant un signe de la main à Legolas tandis qu'elle se frayait un chemin dans la foule, saluant au passage son peuple avec humilité et un grand sourire placardé sur ses lèvres. _« Iniel ! Iniel ! Vient donc à notre table, je t'invite ! »_.

- _« Super, nous allons voir un peu ce qu'il vaut ce petit elfe ! »_, s'exclama-t-elle.

Legolas, Iniel et Naessë se rejoignirent à la table centrale où étaient déjà assis Moradin et Isor. Un chemin de table en tissu émeraude et violine traversait la table.

- « Legolas, permettez-moi de vous présenter Iniel. Iniel, je te présente Legolas. », présenta Naessë en accompagnant sa paroles de gestes de la main. C'était la première fois qu'il entendait Naessë tutoyer quelqu'un.

- « Je suis enchantée de faire ta connaissance ! », fit-elle familièrement en tapant vigoureusement l'épaule de l'elfe.

- « Je… Moi de même. », fit Legolas en faisant un simple signe de tête.

- _« Ce qu'il est coincé ! »_, s'exclama Iniel en langue sorcière pour ne pas froisser Legolas.

- « Iniel, un peu de respect je te prie. », fit Naessë qui eut comme seule réponse un marmonnement.

- « Est-il vrai que tu es un Sindar ? Ça par exemple j'avais toujours rêvé d'en voir un pour de vrai ! », fit soudain Iniel en reprenant son sérieux.

- « C'est vrai mais pourquoi tant de fascination à ce sujet ? », demanda Legolas pris au dépourvu.

- « On raconte beaucoup de choses sur vous… La plupart des choses sont surement fausses mais vous êtes comme des légendes ici. N'est-ce pas Naessë ? »

- « Cela dépend pour qui. », fit sèchement Naessë.

- « Ce genre de blondinet ne cours pas les rues ma chère, ne trouve-t-il pas grâce à tes yeux ? », demanda Iniel en pointant les cheveux blonds et soyeux de l'elfe.

- « Absolument pas. Ah tenez, le repas va être servi ! », fit Naessë pour détourner la conversation.

***PDV Legolas***

Cette sorcière était pour le moins étrange. Utiliser le tutoiement et appeler un elfe de son rang « blondinet » ? J'en étais offusqué mais Naessë avait le don de remettre les gens en place. La diplomatie n'était effectivement pas son fort. Elle mordit à pleine dents dans une sorte de pain garni d'étranges fruits bleus et poussa un soupir de plaisir. Je pris avec précaution le pain que l'on m'avait servi et croquait dedans. C'était extrêmement sucré mais pas écœurant. Il y avait d'autres aliments à l'intérieur mais rien qui ne m'était connu à mon grand désarroi.

En trois mille ans, ce monde ne cessait de m'étonner. Je pensais être l'un des rares elfes à me lier d'amitié avec un nain et voilà que je croise trois couples de nains et d'elfes dans une seule soirée. Iniel ne cessait de m'observer. Elle avait de longs cheveux noirs et portait un chapeau aux formes angulaires surmontées de plumes, une coiffe des plus étranges mais je haussais légèrement les épaules. Une coutume de sorcière je présume, tout comme l'était le fait de boire du sang. C'était affreusement révulsant mais après tout, c'était le mode de vie que leur avait prescrit Ilúvatar. Le tatouage d'Iniel était quant à lui bleu et ses yeux étaient marrons. Elle était assez jolie, je devais l'admettre mais ses manières laissaient quelque peu à désirer.

- « En revoulez-vous ? Je vois que cela vous plaît. », demanda Naessë.

- « Oh je pense pouvoir supporter une autre bouchée. », fis-je avec un sourire narquois.

Et aussitôt on me redéposa un de ces pains dans mon assiette, que j'hésitais à prendre car elles me regardaient toutes deux. Je mordis dedans et mastiquai silencieusement. Je pensais alors à Naessë, nous étions constamment en train de faire du sarcasme sur l'autre. Cela me rappelait Gimli une nouvelle fois et parfois même Aragorn, mais cela n'avait jamais été aussi prononcé chez moi. La guerre change les gens. Je chassais ces sombres pensées et me concentrais à nouveau sur la tablée.

- « Moradin cessez donc de boire, vous allez casser la table avec tant de verres ! », lança Iniel d'un ton joyeux. Je remarquais que cette fois elle utilisait le vouvoiement en signe de respect. Naessë et elle devaient être des amies de longue dates, ou peut-être était-ce simplement car elles étaient sorcières ? Il m'était difficile de tout comprendre tant ce monde semblait nouveau.

- « Une table de nain ne se casse pas si facilement petite sorcière ! », fit-il d'un ton bourru avant de se tourner vers moi. Je craignais le pire. « En voulez-vous une gorgée elfe ? Je suis persuadé que vous ne tiendrez pas ! ».

J'eus un petit rire nerveux. Il me rappelait Gimli, qui l'avait défié auparavant. J'étais triste à présent, mais je ne pouvais admettre qu'il me manquait. Ce nain avec qui j'avais eu tant de défis à relever, j'étais prêt à partir maintenant pour le retrouver. Les regards étranges que me jetaient les quatre convives firent que je pris une gorgée. Ça picotait légèrement la gorge, c'était bien plus fort que tout ce que j'avais goûté jusqu'ici, ce qui fit rire Moradin qui but un autre verre d'une traite. Soudain ce fut le silence total dans la salle. Isor s'était levé.

- « Qu'Ilúvatar bénisse ceux qui nous ont quittés en ce jour et afin que nous n'oublions pas leur mémoire, chantons la Hioshta. », fit-il d'une voix forte et ferme.

Un murmure s'éleva dans la salle, comme un chant que l'on chanterait la bouche fermée. Tous levaient les mains, la paume vers le ciel et se mirent à chanter dans cette langue si particulière. Mes oreilles distinguaient chaque fois et même si beaucoup de fausses notes se faisaient entendre, le cœur qu'ils y mettaient était indéniable. Une telle union semblait capable de défaire jusqu'à Sauron lui-même. L'espoir me gagna, un espoir presque abandonné. Je ne savais pas quoi faire et guettait un signe d'Iniel ou de Naessë. Aucun ne vint alors je décidais de prendre la même posture, ce qui fit sourire cette dernière qui chantait. Sa voix était vraiment belle, c'était à se demander si son parent n'était pas elfe tant certaines de ses caractéristiques étaient particulières aux elfes. Le chant dura une dizaine de minutes durant lesquelles tout le monde conserva cette position sans ciller et chantait comme si la vie en dépendait.

***Narration***

Le repas terminé, tous se rendirent sur la place où l'on trouva des linceuls violets et verts qui enveloppaient chacun des morts tombés au combat de la matinée. Ces derniers reposaient dans de petites embarcations serties de fleurs qui seraient bientôt envoyés pour naviguer jusqu'à leur mort. Les familles se rendaient tour à tour à leur chevet pour leur rendre un dernier hommage. C'était dans ces moments-là que Legolas se remémorait lui-même les nombreuses fois où il avait perdu un frère, un ami, au cours d'un combat. La perte de sa propre mère fut la plus difficile d'entre toutes. L'ombre de Dol Guldur avait eu raison d'elle. Elle était si belle et trop jeune pour rejoindre des Valar pour un voyage sans retour. C'était aussi cela qui l'avait poussé dans la quête de l'anneau et dans cette guerre qui s'enlisait chaque jour un peu plus.

Legolas se tenait tout près des trois rois et reine de Tebryn qui observaient se dérouler la cérémonie funèbre. Et les embarcations furent lancer dans un silence à vous glacer le sang. Mais étrangement, il n'y eut pas de complainte comme Legolas avait pu l'entendre pour Gandalf mais au contraire une ambiance plutôt festive qui le décontenança.

- « Vous semblez surpris Legolas ! », lança Naessë qui s'était rapprochée à son insu.

- « Vous… Dansez alors que certains des vôtres sont morts ? », fit Legolas d'un air dubitatif.

- « Bien sûr ! La complainte est toujours faite pendant le repas et nous dansons ensuite pour que la joie de notre peuple les accompagne dans l'univers des morts. Vous ne faites pas cela à… Mirkwood ? », demanda Naessë semblant hésiter sur le nom à donner à la Forêt Noire.

- « Non, notre cœur n'est pas à la fête quand les nôtres meurent. », fit-il en observant les elfes danser avec grâce.

- « Notre cœur ne l'est pas non plus mais tous savent qu'ils n'auraient pas voulu que nous nous morfondions sur leur sort. Même moi après ma mort, je veux leur laisser un souvenir joyeux et qu'ils me le rendent en retour. », dit-elle.

- « C'est là une tradition sorcière ? », demanda Legolas.

- « Je dirais que c'est une tradition Tebrynienne. », corrigea-t-elle.

Legolas observait la danse que menaient humains et elfes, la plupart des nains étant trop occupé à boire ou à parler de souvenirs de guerre avec un certain enthousiasme. C'était le monde à l'envers pour Legolas, il n'avait jamais vu cela de sa vie et pourtant il avait connu bon nombre de morts dans plusieurs peuples mais aucun ne manifestaient une telle joie. Il ne comprenait qu'à moitié mais ne dit rien de plus de peur de tout gâcher.

- « Votre altesse je suis si heureuse de cette cérémonie. Arior aurait adoré cette fête, j'en suis certaine ! », fit une elfe qui avait les yeux brillant de tristesse qui contrastait avec son sourire.

- « Je connaissais bien Arior, il est parti avec honneur et je suis sûre que ce même honneur traversera votre famille, ma chère Deliael. », répondit Naessë en posant une main à l'emplacement du cœur de l'elfe, qui était pourtant bien plus grande qu'elle.

- « Je vous remercie mille fois ma reine. », fit la dénommée Deliael avant de retourner danser avec ce qui semblait être son jeune fils.

Legolas finit par comprendre que tout était normal pour ce peuple et qu'ils étaient bien plus heureux ainsi qu'à se lamenter sur leur sort comme le faisaient les autres. Il vit les yeux de Naessë se teinter de gris, comme si toute couleur les avait quittés. C'était peut-être là sa dernière Sheshta et la dernière fois qu'elle voyait les siens. Legolas lui oscillait entre l'impatience et la peur. L'impatience car cette aventure lui avait donné le goût du voyage comme à beaucoup d'autres elfes. Mais la peur car il ne savait pas qui il allait retrouver parmi la communauté de l'anneau et si même il allait les retrouver. Il rendrait également visite à son père en espérant que celui-ci ne l'ait pas renié.

- « Legolas, il est temps. », fit Naessë.

Legolas s'apprêtait à dire « Déjà ? » mais se ravisa. Il serait plus simple pour eux de partir alors que tout le monde faisait la fête plutôt que lorsque ces derniers s'apercevront de leur absence. Naessë s'approcha d'Isor et Moradin.

- « Ma chère, vous nous manquerez et j'espère vous revoir très bientôt, puisse la lumière lunaire vous protéger. », fit Isor alors qu'il l'étreignait avec respect.

- « Vous me manquerez plus encore Isor et je compte bien revenir. Moradin, j'espère que les Tyerinquariens nous viendront en aide. », fit-elle en posant une main amicale sur l'épaule de Moradin, qui semblait si petit à côté d'elle et surtout d'Isor.

- « Ne vous en faites pas, même moi je suis plus diplomate que vous, je les convaincrais vous verrez ! », fit-il d'un ton fort. « Revenez entière, vous savez l'estime que ce peuple vous accorde. »

- « Je ferais tout mon possible. », fit Naessë en s'éloignant sur le regard crispé d'Isor et un hochement de tête de Moradin qui l'encourageait silencieusement.

* * *

**Et voilà ! L'aventure est sur le départ ! Je sais pas trop si c'est précipité ou si c'est de bon goût dans l'urgence posée par l'attaque de Sauron mais toujours est-il que je ne voulais pas que ça traîne de trop. J'espère que ce chapitre vous aura plu et qu'il n'aura pas été trop long ! :D A très vite pour la suite !**


	6. La route lointaine - Chapitre 5

**Voici le chapitre suivant, j'espère qu'il vous plaira !**

**Le voyage commence !**

* * *

*Chapitre 5 - La route lointaine*

Il n'y avait personne d'autre qu'eux et les gardiens de la porte qui se fondaient presque dans les sculptures qui ornait la vaste entrée du royaume. Seuls les pas de Naessë résonnaient, Legolas étant un elfe et ne faisant absolument pas de bruit tant sa légèreté défiait toute concurrence. Les chevaux avaient été soigneusement préparés et portaient chacun une sacoche de provisions marron. Ils tapotaient nerveusement le sol de leurs sabots et semblaient impatients de partir. L'un d'eux était gris pommelé et l'autre était brun avec des crins blonds qui étincelaient presque dans le noir. Naessë vérifia la selle de ce dernier, qui était en fait sa jument, Kathala. Elle lui susurra quelque chose en langue sorcière. Naessë affichait un visage dur et fermé, comme pour s'empêcher d'éprouver un quelconque remord.

- « Ils comprennent votre langue ? », s'étonna Legolas comme pour apaiser cette atmosphère étouffante.

- « Oui, depuis deux siècles nous avons eu le temps de leur apprendre de notre peuple. Votre cheval se nomme Athanor. Aussi, je pense que ceci pourra vous être plus utile à présent. », fit Naessë en sortant l'arc et les autres armes de Legolas de la sacoche de Kathala qui secouait la tête de haut en bas, animée par une excitation grandissante à l'idée de retourner voir le monde de dehors.

- « Cela pourrait effectivement m'être utile. La confiance ne règne plus ? », questionna-t-il sur un ton à la fois amusé mais sérieux.

- « Vous me connaissez bien mal Legolas mais nous ne serons pas trop de quatre pour affronter le monde extérieur. », fit-elle en se mettant en selle.

- « Quatre ? », demanda Legolas en fronçant les sourcils, un sourire interrogateur dessiné sur ses lèvres.

- « Je croyais que les chevaux étaient de très grands amis des elfes, faites attention ils pourraient être offensés. », se moqua Naessë tandis que Legolas finissait de ranger ses armes de poing et passait son arc autour de lui ainsi que son carquois. Elle riait à l'idée qu'Isor ou même Iniel voit ça, ils sont sages mais peuvent être moqueurs lorsque la situation est cocasse.

Il eut un petit sourire à cette réflexion. Il est vrai que les chevaux étaient sans aucun doute les créatures les plus incroyables qu'il connaisse en dehors de toute magie. C'était d'ailleurs un cheval qui avait sauvé son ami Aragorn, il s'en souvenait bien qu'il ne fut pas présent. Legolas finit par se mettre en selle avec aisance et sa galanterie pria Naessë de passer devant. « Je vous en prie. », fit-il en tendant la main pour lui faire signe d'ouvrir la voie. Cette dernière talonna avec douceur sa jument qui s'élança pourtant à grande vitesse, dépassant déjà les lourdes portes de la cité qui se fermèrent avec vacarme derrière eux. Legolas tenait très bien la cadence et n'était pas mécontent de repartir à l'aventure sur le dos d'un cheval.

***PDV Naessë***

Je me sentais plus libre que jamais. Plus de conventions, plus de reine, plus de robes d'une complexité des plus affreuses même si j'en avais emportée une au cas où. On ne sait jamais quand est-ce que le devoir de reine va m'appeler et hors de question de passer pour une guerrière entêtée devant les monarques de la Terre du Milieu. Même si au fond, c'était ce que j'étais. Je savais que je pouvais laisser à mes deux amis la charge du Royaume sans inquiétude. Ma magie était éveillée et alerte, la forêt amplifiait sa puissance que je gardais néanmoins précieusement pour mon futur combat car il allait y en avoir.

On se remit par la suite au pas, pour ne pas être entendu si jamais des Orques se trouvaient dans le coin bien que je doutais qu'ils y en aient d'autres. Nous observâmes le silence qui devenait pesant comme si quelqu'un était mort.

- « C'est la première fois que je vais aussi loin depuis plus de cent ans. », avouais-je.

- « Je vous comprends. », fit-il avec une voix compatissante.

- « Je ne vous aurais jamais vu si vous ne comprenez pas. Et ces créatures qui ont souillé ma forêt pas plus tard qu'hier ne m'auraient jamais vue non plus. », lançais-je avec sarcasme. En effet, s'il ne s'était pas engagé dans cette quête qui l'a mené jusqu'aux moindres recoins de la Terre du Milieu, il ne serait jamais tombé sur Tebryn par hasard.

- « Hier ? », demanda-t-il avec un léger sourire en m'entendant ainsi ironiser la situation.

- « Oui, la lune est déjà passée au jour suivant. », fis-je en jetant un coup d'œil sur l'astre lunaire. « Ma magie est très proche des astres alors je ne perds pas vraiment la notion du temps. »

- « Je vois. C'est vraiment fascinant… », fit-il, laissant divaguer ses pensées alors qu'il observait la forêt qui se dressait toujours devant nous.

- « Vous m'en direz tant. Les elfes et le temps sont des notions totalement incompatibles ! », m'exclamais-je alors que je souriais toujours. Rappeler aux elfes combien leur notion du temps était aberrante était mon petit plaisir. Mais les elfes de ma cité ne se gênaient pas pour le rendre. Je crus une nouvelle fois qu'Iniel avait raison lorsqu'elle disait qu'il était coincé mais il me mit en porte-à-faux.

- « Les sorcières non plus il me semble à voir votre visage jeune alors que votre cité a plus de deux cent ans. », fit-il en détaillant mon visage pour la énième fois. C'était vraiment désagréable et en même temps amusant de voir un elfe des bois apprendre le cynisme en un jour et demi.

- « Une fois encore votre sens de l'observation a fait merveilles, elfe. », répliquais-je en tentant de ne pas laisser voir que je n'avais rien à répondre. Et il le sentit et il sourit en détournant la tête comme pour me dire combien j'étais vraiment butée et combien je pouvais être de mauvaise foi. Il ne répondit même pas tant ce qu'il voulait dire semblait évident et je ne pus m'empêcher de laisser échapper un éclat de rire.

Les feuilles des arbres tombaient sur le sol, ces derniers s'en trouvaient dénudés, l'écorce presque blanche. L'hiver viendrait bien vite, bien trop vite à mon goût. J'aimais néanmoins cette saison, j'étais en phase avec l'eau et la neige. C'était dans ces moments que j'étais la plus sensible et la plus irritable, l'eau est l'élément de l'émotion, toujours là pour accompagner la peine ou la grande joie. Je n'aimais pas me montrer sensible, cela rendait les autres bien trop calculateurs et sans vergogne. Ma cape me couvrait bien et me coupait bien du vent frais qui soufflait dans la nuit, faisant tourbillonner les feuilles qui entonnaient une danse légère et aérienne autour de nos chevaux qui avançaient d'un pas tranquille et détendu, signe qu'il n'y avait pas de danger.

***Narration***

Le silence se réinstalla entre eux deux. Legolas avait pourtant tant de questions à poser, sa magie l'intriguait beaucoup. Et pourtant elle était très différente des Istari, tant sur l'aspect physique que magique. Les Istari dégageaient une certaine aura de puissance alors que ce n'était pas son cas même si on sentait sa magie bouillonner à travers elle. Legolas se mit à penser à Gandalf et aux autres de la communauté. Il se doutait que la plupart étaient bien trop rusés pour tomber aux mains des Orques mais il avait de sérieux doutes quant aux Hobbits.

- « A propos, ne serait-il pas conseillé que je sache quels sont ces amis que vous cherchez ? », fit-elle avec un certain entrain témoin de sa curiosité.

- « Ce serait judicieux effectivement », acquiesça-t-il avec un sourire. « Nous étions au nombre de huit la dernière fois dont quatre Hobbits, un Istar, un nain et un humain. »

- « Tant de races réunies dans un même but, cela est étonnant que le monde ne se soit pas arrêté de tourner ! Et un Istar ? Les Valar devaient être avec vous pour vous offrir une telle puissance. », affirma Naessë.

- « Oui mais ils nous ont quittés juste avant que nous ne touchions au but. », fit sombrement l'elfe en observant le ciel comme pour observer si les Valar entendaient son indignation.

- « Que s'est-il passé ? Si nous devons les retrouver autant savoir à quoi je me prépare. », fit-elle avec envie.

- « Nous allions enfin détruire l'anneau mais… Il a vaincu son porteur alors qu'un simple mouvement aurait suffit à le détruire. », fit Legolas en observant les arbres comme pour se détacher de ce souvenir qu'il racontait avec tant d'euphémisme.

- « Vaincu ? Qui était le porteur ? »

- « Oui, vaincu. Je n'ai pas vu ce qui s'est passé mais il ne fait aucun doute que l'anneau lui a fait miroiter sa puissance et qu'après tant de souffrances, son esprit ne fut plus apte à contrer son pouvoir. C'était un Hobbit, un des plus courageux que j'ai connu. Il s'appelait Frodon Sacquet. », fit Legolas avec peine.

Ce récit était emprunt de deuil pour Legolas et Naessë le sentit. Elle s'en voulut un peu de parler de souvenirs aussi atroces mais ceci dit, elle avait bien dû évoquer les siens pour raconter à Legolas ce qui s'était passé alors à son tour de passer sur le gril.

- « Je suis navrée. Un Hobbit vous dites ? Je n'en ai jamais vu et n'en ai que très rarement entendu parler, est-il vrai qu'ils sont semblables à des enfants ? »

- « Oui, quatre Hobbits étaient présent ils venaient de la Comté. Oui, ils sont aussi petits que des enfants mais leur taille abrite un très grand cœur. Et une certaine facétie. », décrivit Legolas avec une certaine nostalgie mêlée à la fois à de la joie en se rappelant les bêtises de Pippin.

- « Ce serait un honneur de les rencontrer. », fit Naessë en refreinant son enthousiasme. « Et vous étiez avec un nain ? Ça par exemple ! Un elfe et un nain, ça ne devait pas être triste. », fit Naessë avec un léger sourire.

Legolas ne répondit que par un petit rire en baissant les yeux. S'il n'avait pas été elfe, il en aurait rougi. La nuit passa à toute vitesse. Legolas parla brièvement de Gimli, Aragorn et Gandalf bien sûr, Naessë était fascinée par son aventure même si elle se contenait bien sûr, hors de question de montrer trop d'intérêt à cet elfe, il pourrait en redevenir prétentieux. La lune avait disparu et le ciel s'était éclairé. Contrairement à l'elfe, Naessë se sentait légèrement fatiguée mais sa magie la tenait parfaitement éveillée.

Les chevaux étaient très calmes et semblaient comprendre leurs conversations en elfique. Ils s'arrêtèrent alors qu'ils étaient à la lisière de la forêt. Naessë écarquilla les yeux devant le paysage merveilleux qui s'étendait face à eux. Le ciel était encore un peu bleu nuit mais prenait une superbe teinte orangée alors que le soleil était en train de poindre à l'horizon où s'étalaient les montagnes qui étaient encore petites au loin. Legolas pouvait lui apercevoir déjà le vert de sa forêt alors qu'elle se trouvait à au moins un jour de cheval. Il ne s'attendait qu'à des nuages noirs et à des Orques partout naturellement mais il n'en fut rien du moins ce matin. L'air était un frais et la plaine s'était parée de ses plus belles couleurs automnales.

- « Voyez-vous quelque chose ? », demanda soudain Naessë en reprenant son sérieux alors qu'elle était bouche bée i peine une minute. Elle n'avait vu qu'une seule fois cette plaine et cela remontait à deux cent ans alors elle profitait de cette fois pour ancrer ce paysage dans sa mémoire.

- « Pas d'Orques. », indiqua-t-il tout en continuant de scruter l'horizon.

- « Dans ce cas… », commença Naessë en jetant un coup d'œil à Legolas.

Puis elle talonna sa jument et s'élança à travers la plaine. Elle eut un sourire. Faire confiance à un étranger c'était une folie qui n'était habituellement pas dans sa nature mais l'elfe n'aurait aucun intérêt à mentir. Et il n'avait pas menti. Ils galopaient dans la plaine de façon presque insouciante. Toutefois Legolas restait alerte et concentré, prêt à bondir à la moindre occasion si un Orque se présentait. Ils rejoignirent la rivière de Carnen aux alentours de midi. Le soleil était déjà haut dans le ciel et quelques petits nuages voilaient sa lumière.

Ils descendirent de cheval pour les faire s'abreuver. Quelques arbres et feuillages les cachaient idéalement. Naessë ne se sentait pas très bien mais elle ne savait pas pourquoi, sa magie semblait limitée tout à coup, comme si quelqu'un avait posé une barrière. Son regard se baladait le long de ses bras où habituellement circulait sa magie comme une force intérieure, comme si la magie était le sang qui abreuvait ses veines de puissance. Là c'était comme si elle s'était glacée d'elle-même et n'arrivait pas à faire ce qu'on lui demandait. C'était extrêmement désagréable et sa grimace d'inconfort n'échappa pas à Legolas. Ce dernier fouilla dans les sacoches et dénicha les mêmes fruits bleus qu'il avait mangé la veille et en lança un vers Naessë qui l'attrapa au vol avant de mordre dedans à pleines dents.

- « Où sommes-nous Legolas ? », demanda Naessë d'un ton urgent.

Il était perché au sommet d'un arbre et observait l'horizon. Il se baissa ensuite pour répondre à sa question quand quelque chose l'interpella. Une ombre se profilait dans le ciel à l'horizon et avançait petit à petit comme si elle suivait quelqu'un. Ce quelqu'un était en fait un groupe d'Orque mené par une singulière personne cachée sous un manteau noir. Cela ne disait rien qui vaille. Legolas descendit en un bond.

- « Il faut nous préparer, nous allons avoir de la compagnie sous peu. », fit Legolas.

- « Déjà ? On n'est même pas à quatre lieues de ma forêt ! », s'exclama-t-elle.

Elle se demanda tout à coup si cette « compagnie » dont parlait Legolas n'était pas à l'origine de son malaise. Il lui était déjà arrivé d'avoir des crises magiques mais jamais de blocage. Le plus souvent au contraire son énergie était tellement puissante qu'elle pouvait ravager les alentours proches. Mais cette fois était différente car elle était comme limitée, comme si on retenait sa magie prisonnière à l'intérieur d'elle.

- « C'était à prévoir, ce n'est pas comme si Sauron allait attendre sagement que nous lui reprenions son anneau. », fit Legolas avec désolation.

- « Quand vous dites sous peu c'est-à-dire ? », demanda-t-elle en levant un sourcil. Les elfes pouvaient être pénibles car le temps était une notion très relative pour eux.

- « Dans une heure, peut-être même moins. », fit Legolas.

- « Nous devrions continuer à avancer. », assura Naessë qui était déjà prête à talonner sa jument qui piaffait d'envie de repartir.

- « Je doute que ce soit une sage décision. », contredit Legolas tout en continuant d'observer l'horizon.

- « Donc nous allons attendre sagement qu'ils arrivent pour songer à nous dissimuler ? », s'exclama-t-elle.

- « Soyez patiente, il vaut mieux garder notre position plutôt que d'avancer vers l'inconnu alors que l'ennemi est proche. », fit-il avec sagesse.

- « Et s'ils s'approchent de la rivière ? », ironisa Naessë qui croisa les bras sur sa poitrine.

Legolas leva les yeux au ciel. Cette femme ne pouvait-elle donc pas écouter les conseils d'un elfe pour une fois ? Il prit son cheval par la bride et le mena plus loin dans la continuité de la rivière. Naessë le suivit. Quelle arrogance ! Et ça se prétend guerrier ?, pensa-t-elle. Ils s'installèrent sur les rochers et finirent le repas qu'ils avaient commencés. Ils gardaient un oeil averti et une oreille présente, Legolas parvenait difficilement à déterminer le moment où ils seront là car ils se déplaçaient vite. Les minutes furent très longue et Naessë aiguisait nerveusement sa dague pour se contenir. Elle aurait été capable de bondir sur eux et de les égorger tous, du moins si elle ne s'était pas fait abattre d'abord. Legolas dénombra deux archers qui ne paraissaient pas très attentifs à ce qui se tramait autour d'eux et déclara que cela ne posera pas de problèmes.

- « Cachez-vous, ils approchent. Couchez- vous. », demanda Legolas aux deux chevaux qui s'allongèrent derrière un fourré.

Par chance même Legolas ne les voyait plus. Naessë fit confiance à l'elfe et choisit de se réfugier dans un arbre où elle se camoufla avec sa longue cape brune dans les troncs et les feuilles. Legolas se percha juste en face d'elle, et entre les feuilles il surveillait l'ennemi qu'on entendait approcher. Il vit la main de Naessë se crisper sur sa dague et la regarda avec mécontentement en secouant la tête très lentement. Elle fulmina silencieusement. Jouer à cache-cache n'était pas vraiment sa spécialité. On entendait déjà les Orques grogner au loin dans la langue noire. Ils étaient une dizaine et nul ne semblait douter d'une présence dans les bords de la rivière. Ils longèrent le bord tandis que Legolas et Naessë restaient plus silencieux que jamais, n'osant pas bouger d'un millimètre. Les Orques ne sont ni des fines lames ni des êtres malins mais ils étaient barbares et c'était bien souvent ce qui faisait la différence dans les combats. L'un se mit à parler en langue commune, suffisamment fort pour que la sorcière et l'elfe puisse l'entendre.

- « J'ai hâte de voir tous ces petits elfes mordre la poussière. Ce sera l'occasion de voir ce que leurs femmes valent ! », ricana l'un d'eux en salivant déjà à l'idée de pénétrer une femelle elfe.

- « Cela devrait arriver bientôt, les araignées ont déjà fait un bon boulot. Reste plus qu'à massacrer la moitié et à faire des esclaves de l'autre moitié ! Je prendrais bien une de ces jolies elfes pour me servir. », renchérit un autre.

- « Taisez-vous et avancez. Sauron vous fera arracher les yeux si nous sommes en retard et je me gênerai pas pour vous tuer ensuite. », râla celui qui semblait être leur chef, un Uruk-Hai aussi grand qu'un elfe et aussi imposant qu'un rocher qui portait une hache démesurée dans son dos.

Naessë observait la conversation et eut un haut-le-cœur lorsqu'ils parlaient de violer les femmes elfes et à la vue du plissement du front de Legolas, elle devinait que cela lui retournait le cœur également. La prochaine cible semblait être les elfes. Legolas qui était d'habitude sûr que les elfes sont impossible à atteindre commençait à avoir des doute depuis que l'anneau avait retrouvé son propriétaire et il ne s'étonnait pas que Sauron prenne largement son temps. Pourquoi se précipiter et se priver du plaisir de voir ses ennemis trembler comme des feuilles ? Les deux descendirent de leur arbre et commentèrent la situation.

- « Leur prochaine cible sera la Forêt Noire. », fit Legolas avec une voix sombre.

- « En êtes-vous certain ? Les araignées ? Dans une forêt ? Etrange non ? », fit naïvement Naessë, qui rappela soudain à l'elfe qu'elle ne devait pas être au courant de tout ce qui se passait en Terre du Milieu. En effet, leur cité était invisible et il devait être l'un des rares venant de l'ouest à connaître son existence.

- « Elles étaient là bien avant vous, elles sont apparues en même temps que Dol Guldur, à la renaissance de Sauron et de l'anneau. Nous les avons combattus maintes et maintes fois avec mon peuple mais elles se reproduisent avec bien peu de parcimonie. », déplora Legolas en se rappelant des centaines de combats l'ayant opposé aux araignées géantes.

- « Ils ne tiendront jamais face à Sauron, et nous ne pouvons passer par ce chemin. »

- « Nous le pouvons si nous sommes assez rapides. Peut-être pourrons-nous avertir mon père. », fit Legolas avec une espérance non dissimulée.

- « Alors allons-y. », conclut Naessë qui s'apprêtait déjà à monter en selle sur les chevaux à présent redressés. Le nom de Thranduil lui apparaissait déjà, elle ne l'avait jamais vu mais n'avait aucun mal à l'imaginer, d'autant plus que son fils était là à côté d'elle. Oui, ils devaient avoir tout deux les mêmes yeux et les mêmes cheveux, la même prestance royale et cette retenue. La seule différence était la couronne sur la tête du père. Legolas lui n'avait pas revu son père depuis très longtemps, depuis que Gollum s'était échappé et qu'il avait été envoyé à Rivendell pour participer à la quête de l'anneau en guise de punition. Une punition qui avait eu quelques aspects agréables à ses yeux car il avait rencontré ses amis.

**_. ~0~ ._**

- « Moradin, vous ne croyez pas que nous avons suffisamment de quoi boire pour le voyage ? », demanda avec impatience Iniel qui était déjà juchée sur son cheval.

- « C'est bon. Tout le monde en selle, je veux une formation irréprochable. », ordonna-t-il en ignorant presque la question impudente d'Iniel. « Et vous, ne faites rien de stupide ma Dame. »

- « Jamais. », fit-elle avec un sourire.

Ils étaient un groupe de dix formé avec l'unité de Moradin ainsi qu'Iniel en partance pour Tyerinquar. Cela faisait plus d'un demi-siècle qu'ils n'y étaient pas allés. Moradin chevauchait en tête sur son poney tacheté de blanc et de noir, suivi d'Iniel sur son cheval gris clair qui tenait ses rênes nonchalamment d'une main et se balançait au rythme des sabots de son cheval, puis du porteur de l'étendard de Tebryn , marqué d'un croissant de lune noir orienté à la verticale et percé d'une flèche, ainsi que le reste des troupes composées essentiellement d'humains et de nains.

Il fallait au moins quatre jour pour arriver à Tyerinquar. Trois s'ils se mettaient au galop, ce qu'ils firent arrivés à la lisière de la forêt. Les herbes courbaient l'échine devant leur allure et la plaine leur paraissait vaste pour un si petit groupe. Ils ne sortaient presque pas de la cité et contemplaient avec un émerveillement sans mesure le paysage magnifique qu'offrait la plaine. Leur route les mena au nord-est de Tebryn, à la limite des terres vides, à quelques lieues de la forêt.

Ils chevauchèrent nuit et jour, tout en mangeant et buvant sur le dos des chevaux qui avaient du répit que lors de missions de reconnaissance pour vérifier qu'il n'y ait aucun comité d'accueil désobligeant. La plaine s'était changée en une terre aride et sèche, surmontée de petits buissons de conifères.

- « Pas très accueillant n'est-ce pas ma Dame ? », demanda Moradin avec un petit ricanement.

- « Cela pourrait être bien pire, Majesté. », fit Iniel qui avait cessé d'arborer son sourire optimiste.

- « Envoyez des éclaireurs ! », ordonna Moradin en se tournant vers le groupe.

Un nain et un homme se détachèrent du groupe et partirent au grand galop pour explorer les lieux. La cité de Tyerinquar n'était pas accessibles à tous, seul un œil avertit pouvait percevoir la magie mise en œuvre. Les autres continuèrent d'avancer au petit trot, scrutant la moindre parcelle de sable. Peu de temps après, les éclaireurs étaient de retour.

- « La ville est à une lieue d'ici mais il semble se passer des choses étranges là-bas. Leur ville n'est pas invisible comme auparavant. », rapporta l'homme en pointant son doigt vers le nord.

- « Vous pensez que ce serait l'œuvre de Sauron ? », demanda Moradin.

- « Je ne sais pas majesté, mais il nous faut faire preuve de prudence. », fit poliment l'humain.

- « Nous n'aurions pas dû venir, oui… », marmonna l'éclaireur nain qui reprenait sa place dans le groupe.

- « Soyez prudents ! Nous ne savons pas ce qui nous guette au-delà de cette dune. », fit Moradin d'une voix forte. « Et vous, je vous suggère d'éveiller votre magie pour nous protéger. »

- « Bien votre grâce ! », fit Iniel avec un air amusé sur son visage avant de produire de petites étincelles orangées avec ses mains.

Cette dernière s'appliquait à éveiller sa magie et pour une fois, elle prit un air véritablement sérieux et concentré et de fines ondes magiques se mirent à l'enrober. Pendant ce temps, le groupe continuait d'avancer, certains étaient en train d'admirer les petites étincelles produites par Iniel qui serpentaient et s'éteignaient non loin d'eux. Moradin ne s'était même pas tourné pour voir ce que faisait Iniel et continuait de guider son détachement avec beaucoup de prudence. Il était presque impossible de savoir ce qu'on pouvait trouver deux cent ans plus tard à la place d'une ville.

* * *

**Et voilà j'espère que ça vous a plu ! N'oubliez pas de _reviewer_ ! Et oui, il y aura également le suivi de nos autres amis de Tebryn à savoir Iniel et Moradin ! La suite au prochain chapitre :)**


	7. L'heure est à la méfiance - Chapitre 6

**Coucou tout le monde ! Voici un nouveau chapitre ! J'espère qu'il vous plaira !**

**Merci à ceux qui me suivent ça me fait plaisir d'écrire et de savoir que vous me lisez.**

**N'oubliez pas que Naessë maintenant doit se comporter comme une femme ordinaire donc pas de magie. Et nous suivrons également**

**le périple d'Iniel dans la cité de Tyerinquar avec Moradin et Calen.**

**Il y a un changement dans les langues puisque la langue sorcière ne sera presque pas parlée dans ce chapitre.**

**_Italique : Elfique (sauf pour le rêve de Naessë qui sera aussi représenté en italique)_**

**Normal : Langue Commune**

* * *

*Chapitre 6 - L'heure est à la méfiance*

- « Legolas, si on ne s'arrête pas immédiatement, ce sont mes muscles et ceux de mon cheval qui vont lâcher ! », prévint Naessë qui ralentissait déjà.

- « Il nous faut avancer, c'est notre seul espoir, nous avons déjà distancé les Orques mais on ne doit pas les laisser… », commença Legolas.

- « Ce n'était pas une question ! », l'interrompit-elle. « Nous continuerons au pas dans ce cas. »

- « Bien. », concéda Legolas qui remettait son cheval progressivement au pas alors que ce dernier était trempé de sueur et respirait fort. Ils étaient bien moins endurants que ceux de son royaume mais ne dit rien de plus.

Naessë frottait son dos avec ses bras et s'asseyait et se relevait de sa selle, grimaçant de douleur. Ce n'était pas dans ses habitudes de galoper toute une journée avec seulement une petite pause de cinq minutes. Elle se mordait les joues pour ne pas gémir, pas question de donner une vision d'elle se plaignant qu'elle avait mal aux fesses. Et elle ne voulait pas user de la magie de peur qu'on ne la repère car mine de rien ses petites étincelles se voyaient de loin. Ils n'étaient plus très loin de la forêt noire. Elle commençait à avoir sommeil, voilà deux jours qu'elle n'avait pas dormi.

- « Dormez, je guiderais votre cheval. », fit Legolas avec douceur en tendant la main pour qu'elle lui confie les rênes. « Vous êtes épuisée. »

Elle hocha simplement la tête et lui remit les rênes. Ce dernier les plaça dans sa main gauche et garda celle de son cheval dans la main droite, les chevaux se touchaient presque mais continuaient à marcher d'un pas tranquille. Naessë se pencha en avant et laissa sa tête reposer sur la tête du cheval qui bougeait lentement au rythme de ses sabots avant de s'endormir. Lorsqu'elle dormait, ses pupilles viraient au blanc, lui donnant un air macabre. Legolas détourna la tête et recentra son attention sur la forêt qui apparaissait à l'horizon.

_Il faisait chaud, très chaud. Son corps semblait se suspendre au-dessus d'un gouffre de lave en fusion qui menaçait de la brûler. Soudain le gouffre se changea en un bâtiment sombre, comme s'il eut été fait avec de la cendre._

_- « Il y a quelqu'un ? », demanda timidement la voix de la Naessë floue qui se tenait là._

_Une ombre se dressa devant elle, une ombre à forme humaine. Naessë trébucha sur quelque chose et tomba sur le sol, apeurée par cette ombre. Cette chose était en fait un crâne d'elfe noirci par le feu. Naessë écarquilla les yeux de terreurs face à ce crâne qui fut englouti par l'ombre qui avançait. Ses yeux dévièrent sur l'ombre qui se ruait maintenant sur elle. Elle hurla de toutes ses forces et sentit quelque chose frapper son épaule._

- « Naessë ! Réveillez-vous ! », fit doucement la voix de Legolas.

Cette dernière se redressa subitement, ses yeux redevinrent bleus. Cette dernière haletait légèrement et finit par se calmer en retrouvant ses esprits. Son cheval était effrayé par sa cavalière et manqua de se cabrer. Heureusement Naessë chuchota quelque chose en langue sorcière qui le calma immédiatement. Cette dernière était en sueur et avait les poils dressés par un frisson d'angoisse qui ne mit pas longtemps à partir bien que la vision lui marquait sa mémoire au fer rouge.

- « Ce n'était qu'un cauchemar. », marmonna-t-elle.

- « Est-ce courant ? », demanda Legolas.

- « Non, du moins ces derniers temps c'était rare. », fit Naessë qui observait la forêt sombre qui l'entourait. « Nous sommes dans la forêt ? »

- « Nous venons tout juste d'y entrer. La magie noire a totalement détruit sa magnificence. Tous ces arbres sont morts. », fit tristement l'elfe en montrant quelques arbres noirs, sans feuilles.

Les chevaux étaient vraiment effrayés à présent. Il est vrai que cette forêt était aussi accueillante que le Mordor. La vie semblait avoir quitté toute la flore et la faune était inexistante. Aucun animal n'apparut, aucun bruit ne se faisait entendre. Ou presque. Car des bruits sinistres provenant du fin fond du bois parvinrent aux oreilles de Legolas qui porta la main à son arc qu'il arma en deux temps trois mouvements. Naessë dégaina sa dague en voyant Legolas pointer son arc vers le fond du bois. Tout était noir et sinistre, la lune avait disparu et les branches des arbres formaient comme des bras et des doigts crochus prêts à vous griffer. Naessë était loin d'avoir peur du noir, le noir étant un élément naturel dans les rituels des sorcières mais ici tout lui faisait peur, c'était sinistre mais elle se remplit de courage et ne laissa rien paraître. La lumière des étoiles et du soleil lui manquaient, elle aimait mieux la nature lumineuse que sombre, c'était peu répandu mais personne ne contestait ses préférences.

Un bruit sourd leur parvint et les chevaux se cabrèrent. Legolas chuta à terre avec son arc et Naessë fut désarçonnée alors que son cheval déguerpissait dans l'autre sens. Les chevaux étaient partis, bien trop effrayés par cette forêt qui semblait ne respirer que mort et souffrance. Naessë avait quelques traces de terre sur le visage mais se releva d'un bond, sa dague pointée devant elle. Legolas se rapprocha d'elle, son arc toujours armé.

- « Qu'est-ce que c'est ? », chuchota Naessë qui bougeait sur ses deux jambes, prête à bondir.

- « Les araignées, ou pire encore. », répondit-il sans tourner la tête, fixé sur son prochain objectif.

Naessë poussa un juron à voix basse en langue sorcière et décida d'avancer prudemment. Legolas la suivit et assurait ses arrières. La sorcière aurait voulu se servir de ses pouvoirs mais le noir que procurait la forêt bloquait davantage ses pouvoirs et elle risquait de perdre de précieuses secondes à l'utiliser, des secondes qui pouvaient faire la différence entre la vie et la mort. Le silence était terrifiant, le moindre bruit faisait sursauter Naessë. Cette dernière s'efforçait de rester concentrée.

Une araignée apparut sur la gauche et se jeta sur Naessë. Les deux basculèrent vers la droite dans un fossé. La créature était énorme, démesurée et ses crochets claquaient avec fureur. Naessë gémissait tandis qu'elle essayait de contrer la patte poilue de l'araignée. Elle parvint à faire une percée et ficha sa dague dans la tête de l'araignée qui émit un son très aigu comme une plainte avant de s'effondrer sur le sol. D'autres araignées étaient déjà là et on entendait les flèches de Legolas siffler dans la nuit. Seulement elles étaient trop nombreuses, Naessë s'était redressée et lançait ses couteaux à une vitesse folle, frappant chaque araignée dans le mille. Elle voulut en lancer un nouveau mais elle s'aperçut qu'elle n'en avait plus. Le carquois de Legolas se vidait dangereusement.

- « Il faut battre en retraite ! Nous ne pourrons pas tenir plus longtemps ! », s'exclama Naessë qui esquivait les coups d'une araignée furax à la vue des cadavres de ses semblables.

- « Suivez-moi ! », intima Legolas qui commençait à slalomer entre les créatures qui se lancèrent à leur poursuite.

Naessë ne se le fit pas dire deux fois et suivit Legolas qui courait comme un cheval galopait, sautant les obstacles qui barraient sa route. Les araignées étaient rapides et Naessë était épuisée. Legolas s'arrêta après une longue course effrénée. Les créatures hurlaient dans les bois et arrivaient droit sur eux. Naessë décida de réveiller sa magie du mieux qu'elle pouvait. Ses bras étaient presque rougeoyants lorsque Legolas l'arrêta.

- « Ne faites pas cela, nous devons garder le secret et nous sommes à quelques pas de mon royaume. Courage. », l'encouragea-t-il alors qu'il reprenait la route en courant avec souplesse, veillant à ne heurter aucune racine.

Naessë leva les yeux au ciel et reprit sa course. Ses jambes étaient en feu et son cœur allait exploser. Néanmoins elle prit le soin de cacher son tatouage avec le peu de magie qu'elle avait éveillé. Elle n'avait pas oublié la règle : Pas un mot sur ses pouvoirs. Bientôt ils arrivèrent enfin en vue de la grande porte du royaume de Mirkwood, le royaume de Thranduil. Les elfes qui étaient de garde se ruèrent sur eux et armèrent leurs arcs à quelques mètres d'eux. Ou plutôt sur Naessë car il ne fallait qu'un coup d'œil pour voir qu'elle était humaine. Au moins humaine. Une garnison de dix elfes se chargea de mettre en déroute les araignées.

- _« Paix mes frères. »_, fit Legolas doucement. _« Je suis Legolas, prince de Mirkwood et je demande audience auprès de mon père. »_

- _« Votre altesse ? Nous vous croyions mort ! »_, s'étonna un des elfes qui le menaçait de son arc avant d'abaisser ce dernier. Il reprit en langue commune. « Qui est-ce ? »

- « Je… », commença Naessë.

- « Il s'agit de Naessë, une humaine qui a choisi de m'aider à accomplir ma quête. », coupa Legolas de peur qu'elle ne dise quelque chose qui les fasse douter sur sa nature. Une sorcière à Mirkwood ne passerait jamais plus d'une heure entre ces murs.

- « _Entrez mon prince_. Donnez-moi votre dague ma Dame. », demanda l'elfe en se tournant vers la rouquine qui détourna ses yeux de Legolas. Autant il ne doutait pas de Legolas, autant il doutait très fortement de cette demoiselle qui portait si gracieusement le nom de la pluie.

Legolas fit un hochement de tête imperceptible que Naessë comprit. Elle donna sa dague à l'elfe qui l'invita à passer. Elle se mit à se poser des questions sur l'attitude qu'elle devrait avoir. Devait-elle révéler qu'elle savait parler elfique ? Qu'elle était une reine ? Elle supposa que non et que moins ils en sauraient, moins ils seraient en mesure de tenter quelque chose contre elle. Naessë fit tout pour contrôler ses yeux qui menaçaient de changer de couleur. Elle était sauvée, à l'abri et accompagnée d'un prince, que pouvait-il lui arriver ? Ces constats la firent se sentir mieux et elle se détendit en passant les immenses portes du royaume.

C'était une vraie place forte souterraine. Cela lui rappelait un peu son royaume, qui était fermé au-dessus mais ouvert des deux côtés, l'un étant barricadé par une solide porte et l'autre étant bordé par la mer, comme un tunnel géant. Mais il faisait bien plus sombre ici, les elfes de ce royaume semblaient ignorer comment se servir des miroirs pour refléter la lumière. Les branches des arbres qui soutenaient la structure entière du royaume formaient comme des ponts très solides qu'ils traversèrent. On voyait au loin se dresser un énorme bâtiment complètement ouvert de toutes parts, les elfes ne faisaient pas dans les murs solides et opaques. L'avant du palais était ouvert et le fond était fermé et constitué de nombreux sous-sols. Naessë supposa qu'il s'agissait du palais royal. Legolas lui redécouvrait sa cité qui semblait ne pas avoir changé, on voyait seulement des factions patrouiller dans tout le royaume de façon suspicieuse. Quelques elfes qu'ils croisaient le saluaient avec un grand étonnement. Ils l'avaient tous cru mort.

Legolas se demandait comment allait l'accueillir son père et surtout ce qu'il allait dire de Naessë. Il ne valait mieux pas que ce dernier soit en proie à la suspicion lui aussi car cela mettrait à coup sûr Naessë en colère et ses yeux deviendraient rouges. S'il découvrait qu'elle était une sorcière c'était fini pour elle, voire pour lui aussi. Ils arrivèrent enfin devant le palais qui s'ouvrit sur eux. Il était somptueux, à la fois sobre et proche de la nature mais aussi richement décoré de pierres précieuses blanches. La faiblesse du roi se laissait voir au grand jour, si tenté est qu'on puisse parler de grand jour dans un souterrain.

- « Votre altesse, votre père vous attend. », fit un elfe qui gardait le palais. « Non, pas vous ma Dame, veuillez patienter. »

Legolas s'avança et Naessë fut stoppée. Elle se retint d'exprimer un quelconque sentiment de colère et répondit simplement par un faux sourire avant d'entreprendre la découverte visuelle de l'univers de Legolas.

**_.~0~._**

- « Je vous salue père. », fit solennellement Legolas en s'inclinant légèrement.

- « Legolas… », commença-t-il en l'observant plus attentivement comme pour s'assurer qu'il était bien réel. « Nous te croyions mort mais te voir vivant est un soulagement. »

Thranduil descendit de son trône en tenant sa cape bronze qui surmontait sa robe royale argentée. Il était magnifique, seul un fou le contesterait. Sa couronne faite de branches et de feuilles orangées ainsi que sa robe royale lui donnait toute la majesté qui lui revenait. Il arborait à son habitude son air sévère et ses yeux perçants scrutaient la moindre parcelle de vérité dans les yeux d'autrui. Il s'approcha de son fils et lui posa simplement une main sur l'épaule pour lui exprimer sa joie de le revoir. Ce n'était pas l'elfe le plus expressif du monde, avec des milliers d'années à son actif, il avait eu le temps d'arborer éternellement son expression de lassitude qui mêlait parfois un peu de curiosité.

- « Je suis heureux que tu sois revenu reprendre tes véritables fonctions de prince, mon fils. », fit Thranduil qui se tenait à présent droit, les mains dans le dos. Legolas eut un léger pincement de lèvres. Lui parler de sa quête était assez délicat.

- « Je n'ai pas encore accompli ma mission père. », finit-il par dire. Il se trouva stupide de dire cela car cela semblait plus qu'évident.

- « Dans ce cas pourquoi es-tu revenu ? », demanda ce dernier alors que ses sourcils se fronçaient.

- « Je suis venu pour vous avertir père. Sauron va venir et il sèmera chaos et mort au sein du royaume. Nous devons partir. », fit Legolas en essayant d'être le plus concis possible.

- « Fuir ? Serais-tu devenu lâche mon fils ? », demanda Thranduil avec colère.

- « Non, j'agis dans l'intérêt de mon peuple. Ils seront là dans quelques jours et nous devons mettre notre peuple à l'abri. Si nous ne le faisons pas, tous ces elfes vont mourir avant qu'on n'ait pu détruire Sauron et ses pouvoirs. », expliqua Legolas avec urgence.

- « Et comment comptes-tu le détruire dis-moi un peu ? », fit Thranduil avec un sourire sarcastique.

- « Je dois retrouver la compagnie de l'anneau et ensemble nous trouverons la solution. », fit Legolas en hésitant car cela paraissait effectivement stupide.

- « Toi et tes amis avez échoué une fois, je ne compterais pas sur vous une deuxième fois. », déclara fermement le roi tandis qu'il retournait s'asseoir à son trône.

- « Père, vous allez tous mourir si vous ne fuyez pas ! Vous ne pouvez vous battre seul, votre mort sera vaine. Laissez à la compagnie de l'anneau une seconde chance. », pria Legolas.

- « Ils sont sûrement morts mon fils. Reviens protéger ton peuple. »

- « Je le protégerais autrement, avec ou sans votre bénédiction. Je viens vous demander de le protéger en lui offrant la vie, jusqu'à ce que l'on trouve la clé. »

- « Et si vous ne la trouvez pas ? », questionna le roi, las de ces discussions futiles.

- « Nous la trouverons. », assura Legolas avec détermination.

Thranduil poussa un soupir. Fuir ou se battre contre une force maléfique qui détruirait n'importe quoi ? Il se pouvait que son fils eut raison mais sa fierté lui disait de ne pas l'écouter, de ne pas écouter cet elfe, son fils, qui s'était lié d'amitié avec un nain. Il décida de changer de sujet, n'ignorant pas la venue de Naessë.

- « Faites entrer l'humaine. », ordonna-t-il.

Legolas se pinça de nouveau les lèvres. Le plus grand défi de la journée s'annonçait maintenant. Entre Thranduil et son hostilité envers les sorcières et même toute autre espèce que les elfes et Naessë qui en voulait toujours même si elle ne le disait pas à son grand-père d'avoir brûlé ses sœurs et sa mère, la conversation s'annonçait tendue. Cette dernière entra et fit une révérence très gracieuse à la vue du roi qui ne l'impressionna que les premières trente secondes.

- « Quel est votre nom ? », demanda aussitôt Thranduil.

- « Je m'appelle Naessë. », répondit-elle. Elle misa sur des phrases courtes, ne répondant qu'à la question posée et en faisant le tri de façon très rapide sur ce qu'elle pouvait dire ou pas. Avant d'entrer elle s'était mentalement constituée une histoire à peu près plausible car elle savait qu'il demanderait d'où elle venait.

- « D'où peut venir une humaine vêtue de la sorte ? », demanda Thranduil avec un air de plus en plus curieux. Mais il ne s'agissait pas de bonne curiosité, Naessë le percevait. Legolas s'était tendu d'un coup, il n'avait pas réfléchi à cet aspect et n'osait presque plus observer l'échange.

- « Je viens de l'Ithilien du Sud, je n'étais pas si loin de Minas Tirith où j'ai rencontré votre fils. », répondit-elle tout naturellement sans trace de mensonge dans sa voix. « Décidément elle était douée », pensa Legolas.

- « Vraiment ? C'est curieux, il ne me semble pas connaître de peuple venant de l'Ithilien Sud. », fit Thranduil avec un léger sourire. Soit il savait qu'elle mentait, soit il ne la croyait tout simplement pas.

- « C'est pourtant la vérité, votre grâce. », répondit Naessë de façon niaise, comme pour appuyer ses dires. Elle enchaîna sur son histoire montée de toute pièce. « Je n'ai jamais connu ma mère, j'ai eu la chance qu'un humain croise ma route. Il m'a recueillie et nous nous sommes installés dans l'Ithilien Sud. Nous voyagions parfois pendant l'été jusqu'aux peuples voisins où nous nous approvisionnions pour les dures saisons. »

Thranduil eut un léger rictus. Il semblait presque convaincu mais sentait qu'on ne lui disait pas toute la vérité. Il observait Legolas qui écoutait patiemment Naessë comme s'il avait entendu ce discours des dizaines de fois alors qu'il découvrait totalement la version de l'histoire que Naessë avait façonnée. Le roi passa sa main sur son menton, comme en proie au doute.

- « Et bien mon fils, c'est une étrange demoiselle que tu me ramène là. Et c'est cet humain qui vous a appris à manier cette arme ? », demanda Thranduil qui avait récupéré la dague de Naessë qu'il tenait dans sa main.

Cette dernière déglutit en apercevant la dague. Il ne faisait nul doute qu'elle n'était pas d'origine humaine mais plutôt elfique. Les gravures blanches de son fourreau étaient très esthétiques et caractéristiques des elfes. Elle ne laissa rien paraître cependant.

- « Intéressant. Quel elfe avez-vous tué pour récupérer une dague aussi finement sculptée ? », demanda le roi qui ne semblait plus plaisanter du tout.

- « Je n'ai tué personne, elle m'a été offerte. », rétorqua Naessë de plus en plus irritée.

Legolas sentait que la patience de Naessë avait atteint ses limites. Il envisagea tous les scénarios possibles sans savoir ce qu'il convenait de faire.

- « Vous mentez. », fit la voix grinçante de Thranduil. « Je vous offre mon hospitalité et c'est ainsi que vous me remerciez. »

- « Votre hospitalité ? Nous n'avons pas la même définition du mot hospitalité grand roi. Vous me questionnez intempestivement alors que vous savez que je ne suis pas une menace sinon votre fils ne serait jamais revenu. », fit Naessë avec un sarcasme très minimisé contrairement à ce qu'il aurait dû être. C'était exactement ce que Legolas craignait. Les esprits s'échauffaient un peu de trop et les yeux de Naessë commençaient légèrement à changer de couleur.

- « Paix, Naessë. Elle dit la vérité père. Faites-moi confiance si vous ne lui faites pas confiance. », demanda Legolas qui s'était avancé d'un pas vers son père.

- « Tu voudrais que je fasse confiance à une étrangère ? », questionna ce dernier. « J'espère qu'elle n'aura pas raison de nous, mon fils. »

Naessë faillit lever les yeux au ciel. Comme si ce peuple d'elfe lui importait, il y avait bien assez d'elfes pour peupler sa cité et elle n'avait pas vraiment soif de conquête en cet instant précis. Le roi était doué d'une paranoïa renversante selon elle. Elle se calma néanmoins et ses yeux restèrent bleus, au grand soulagement de Legolas.

- « Non, elle n'aura pas raison de nous. Je me porte garant d'elle. A présent si vous le permettez, nous allons nous retirer. »

**_.~0~._**

- « Des flèches ! », hurlait la voix de Moradin qui faisait galoper son poney en zigzag pour les éviter.

Tous braquèrent leur bouclier au-dessus d'eux pour se protéger et protéger tant bien que mal les chevaux qui peinaient à répondre aux nombreuses directives de leurs cavaliers, ces derniers s'échinant pour ne pas être blessé. Devant eux se dressaient des rochers et d'autres plus hauts et plus loin qui abritaient la forteresse de Tyerinquar. La petite troupe se dissimula dans les rochers, constatant les éventuels dégâts. Certains avaient reçu une flèche dans l'armure et heureusement n'avait pas traversé ses mailles épaisses. D'autres furent abattus la flèche dans l'œil et certains avaient perdu leur monture. Ils ne s'attendaient pas à un tel comité d'accueil.

- « Ce n'est pas normal, ils ont vus notre étendard ! », s'exclama Iniel qui gémissait presque en observant au loin le cadavre de sa monture qui gisait sur le sol, deux flèches solidement plantées dans sa tête.

- « Ils nous ont tirés comme des canards dans une mare ! », grommela Moradin avec le franc-parler des nains avant de se tourner vers ses hommes, répartis dans les rochers les plus proches. « Il se passe quelque chose de pas net, je vous le dis ! »

- « Que faisons-nous majesté ? », demanda un humain qui désirait ardemment pointer ses flèches sur cette forteresse.

- « Si nous repartons, ils nous tireront à nouveau dessus. Je suggère qu'Iniel intervienne avec ses pouvoirs pour nous procurer une diversion. »

- « Le groupe censé trouver de quoi faire une diversion qui cherche lui-même une diversion, c'est bien le comble. », ironisa Iniel en hochant la tête tout en reprenant son rituel qui était à présent presque achevé. « Mes pouvoirs sont presque prêts messires. »

- « Le plus tôt sera le mieux ma Dame, on a de la compagnie ! », lança un nain en pointant de sa hache l'autre côté de son rocher d'où il avait aperçu des soldats de la cité.

Cette dernière se rua sur la droite, indiquant ainsi aux autres qu'ils devaient passer par la gauche du désert pour s'enfuir. Elle fila au devant de l'ennemi, qui n'était plus qu'à une trentaine de mètres. Il y avait là des hommes, à cheval pour certains. Ils n'avaient pas la démarche des elfes et encore moins la petitesse des nains. Mais ils étaient étranges, Iniel ne sut dire pourquoi. C'était une onde maléfique qu'elle percevait. Elle leva les mains, la paume vers le ciel et en appela à la force de la terre. Le sable se mit à se mouvoir et trois vagues vinrent frapper l'ennemi. Lorsque la troisième fut passée, la moitié des cavaliers étaient à terre et certains ne reparurent jamais. Mais la magie des sorcières était assez limitée et elle ne put réitérer l'attaque qu'une fois de plus avant de sentir la fatigue la gagner. Elle se rua ensuite vers ses amis qui étaient déjà parvenus au sommet de la vallée de sable. Une flèche vint se planter dans sa cuirasse dans le dos. Elle bascula en avant sous le choc mais continua de courir. Ils se réfugièrent sur l'autre versant.

- « Ma Dame vous êtes blessée ! », s'exclama Calen, l'elfe de la garnison de Naessë. Il respectait énormément les pouvoirs des sorcières et était l'un des plus galants des soldats.

- « Ce n'est rien Calen, ne vous en faites pas, elle s'est heurtée à ma cuirasse. », fit cette dernière en observant le bout de la flèche qui dépassait de sa cape noire.

- « Attendez, je vais la retirer. », répondit ce dernier en écartant la cape du dos d'Iniel, révélant une armure argentée ainsi qu'une flèche et pas n'importe laquelle. « C'est… Votre Majesté ! », appela-t-il.

- « Qu'y a-t-il, oreille pointue ? », demanda ce dernier en l'appelant par le surnom qu'il donnait aux elfes, un surnom qui ne portait aucune empreinte de méchanceté.

- « Il s'agit d'une flèche de Morgul. », fit Calen d'un air sombre alors qu'il présentait la flèche au nain.

- « En êtes-vous sûr ? », demanda Moradin.

- « Absolument. Vous êtes chanceuse ma Dame, sans votre armure, cette flèche vous aurait gravement empoisonnée. », fit Calen en jetant un regard à la sorcière.

- « Cela aurait été fâcheux en effet ! », fit-elle avec un sarcasme digne de Naessë elle-même.

- « Sauron ne peut pas avoir été jusque là ! Ces terres sont ignorées de tous et depuis bien longtemps ! », fit un jeune humain qui triturait nerveusement son épée. Il était le plus jeune de la garnison et était impatient étant donné que c'était sa première mission.

- « Sauron ne dirige pas seul son armée petit, je suis certain qu'il laisse ses hommes si l'on peut dire cela prendre tout ce qu'ils veulent tant qu'ils accomplissent leur mission. », lui dit un homme plus âgé en posant une main sur celle qui tenait son épée.

- « Pourtant ces hommes… Ce ne sont pas des Orques ! », rétorqua le plus jeune.

- « Non mais j'imagine que Sauron tolère ceux qui décident de se ranger de son côté. », fit Iniel.

- « On doit savoir ce qui se passe dans cette cité, nous nous devons d'y avoir des espions majesté. », fit Calen.

- « Je suis d'accord avec toi oreille pointue mais qui pourra s'introduire dans cette cité sans éveiller de soupçons ? », demanda Moradin.

C'est vrai que cela semblait tout bonnement impossible, les soldats défendaient toute la vallée. Impossible d'approcher. Toutefois Calen était un elfe doué d'une stratégie étonnante et échafauda un plan.

- « Il nous faut obtenir une de leurs armures, les quelques morts faits par Iniel devraient nous suffire. Nous sommes des soldats et nous savons nous comporter comme tel, si nous revêtons leurs armures alors nous passerons inaperçu. », exposa Calen en observant chacune des personnes composant la garnison.

- « Vous porteriez-vous volontaire ? », demanda Iniel avec inquiétude.

- « Je n'ai vu aucun elfe dans leur garnison, je doute qu'il y en ait dans la cité. », fit Calen.

- « Ils ne nous laisseront pas entrer, ils ne sont pas idiots. Cela fait vingt minutes au moins qu'ils sont repartis, je doute que les retardataires soient courant. Il nous reste l'option de se faire capturer sans certitude de s'en sortir vivant. », conclut l'homme âgé.

* * *

**Et voilà j'espère que ce chapitre vous aura plu ! J'ai eu un peu de mal à dépeindre Thranduil j'espère lui avoir donné l'aspect que je voulais à savoir méfiant, froid et peu accueillant. Quant aux relations pour l'instant je les laisse un peu flotter car pour l'instant le tout est de rester en vie, tout sera développé dans la suite. N'hésitez pas à reviewer :) Je vous dis à la prochaine !**


	8. Une folie sanglante - Chapitre 7

**Coucou tout le monde, voici enfin le chapitre 7 ! Merci aux quelques personnes qui prennent le temps de reviewer cela me fait vraiment très plaisir :) Avec de la patience, j'espère attirer d'autres lecteurs ! En attendant voici la suite, avec une découverte inquiétant à Tyerinquar et une Naessë qui commence à devenir dingue, j'espère que ça vous plaira !**

* * *

Chapitre 7 *Une folie sanglante*

- « Je ne pensais pas revêtir de sitôt des robes si compliquées, je me demande comment font vos femmes si elles doivent toujours se vêtir ainsi », râlait Naessë en pointant du doigt sa robe.

Il lui avait fallu pas moins d'une heure pour se changer. On lui avait fourni une tenue plus appropriée que sa tenue de guerrière et c'était la coutume de voir les femmes porter de longues robes. C'était pour cela que Naessë acceptait de les porter malgré qu'elles soient un vrai calvaire à mettre entre les différentes couches de tissu et le corset.

La robe qu'on lui avait donnée était couleur bronze, les couleurs chaudes étant les plus dominantes dans ce royaume. Le haut de la robe était fait d'un tissu très soyeux et se nouait autour de la nuque, laissant apparaître le haut du dos. Une ceinture dorée faite d'ornementations florales était brodée à même la robe et coupait la tenue entre le haut et le bas. Ce dernier était fait d'un tissu très fluide qui laissait voir quelques broderies de fleurs semblables à des soleils.

On lui avait également donné des ballerines de la même couleur, finement brodées, qui seyaient fort bien à ses pieds fins. Naessë avait eu enfin l'occasion de laver et de démêler sa longue chevelure rousse qui était redevenue souple et brillante. Elle avait fait un chignon avec la couche supérieure, à l'arrière de son crâne, auquel elle avait ajouté des baguettes fleuries et la couche inférieure retombait de façon fluide le long de son dos.

Legolas eut du mal à ne pas trop la complimenter car ces habits l'avaient rendu encore plus belle qu'elle ne l'était déjà. Et même sa position peu seyante lui allait si bien dans sa façon d'être. En effet, elle était là, le coude posée sur une rambarde dorée sculptée, en appui sur sa jambe gauche et arborait un air faussement énervé. Legolas était amusé de voir la différence entre la reine et la jeune sorcière que Naessë était.

- « Les robes de nos femmes vous vont fort bien en tout cas. », fit-il en l'observant se tourner dans sa robe. Finalement elle se trouvait jolie et entreprit d'observer Legolas.

Ce dernier portait un habit princier qui se composait d'une tunique faite de la matière soyeuse qui embellissait le haut de la robe de Naessë. Elle était brodée de motifs floraux dorés elle aussi et rehaussait la chevelure blonde de Legolas, qui était toujours impeccable avec ses quelques tresses. Par-dessus, il portait une longue cape blanches avec l'intérieur doré, fermée par une broche gravée de deux feuilles entremêlées au milieu d'un cercle. Il portait un pantalon marron et ses éternelles bottes montantes brunes. A la surprise de Naessë, il n'arborait pas sa couronne.

- « Je dois admettre que les elfes de votre royaume sont bons dans ce qu'ils font, voyez ce en quoi ils vous ont transformé ! », fit Naessë avec un sarcasme bienveillant pour une fois.

- « C'est certain que cela me change de votre douce hospitalité ma chère. », plaisanta-t-il. « Voudriez-vous aller faire un tour ? »

- « Et bien je ne suis toujours pas enchaînée au fond d'une cellule donc j'imagine que je ne risque pas grand-chose en allant visiter Vert-Bois-Le-Grand… Ou la Forêt Noire ? Peu importe. », fit Naessë en ouvrant la voie à Legolas.

- « Alors venez, il est temps pour vous à présent de découvrir mon domaine. »

Legolas l'emmena dans les plus beaux endroits de son royaume. Naessë se souvenait de certaines choses mais n'en dit rien. Elle se souvenait de ces bassins d'eau où elle s'amusait parfois avec d'autres elfes étant petite. Ses pouvoirs semblèrent s'animer, comme s'ils sentaient encore la présence des sorcières qui vivaient tout près d'ici auparavant. Elle regarda ses mains qui la picotaient légèrement, sa magie était bienveillante en cet instant et l'apaisait. Après deux cent ans c'était comme si presque rien n'avait changé, si ce n'est la présence toujours plus accentuée du mal de Sauron. Legolas sentit qu'elle reconnaissait les lieux, à la façon qu'elle avait de toucher les pierres, les bâtiments et les arbres. Il la regarda sourire à ses mains, il comprit que sa magie s'était éveillée mais heureusement elle restait invisible. Il avait vu tellement d'yeux bleus qu'il ne pensait pas pouvoir être surpris par leur couleur mais ses yeux à elle étaient d'un bleu pétillant et semblaient sourire. Elle vit qu'il la regardait et plongea son regard dans le sien. Il détourna presque aussitôt le regard et cette dernière se reporta sur le paysage du royaume souterrain.

- « C'est comme si rien n'avait changé. », soupira-t-elle. « Combien de temps allons-nous rester ici ? »

- « Je l'ignore, j'essaie de convaincre mon père d'emmener le peuple se réfugier à l'est mais il ne semble pas enclin à m'écouter. Il faut encore que j'obtienne certaines informations pour espérer retrouver mes amis. », expliqua Legolas.

- « Et bien qu'attendez-vous ? », demanda-t-elle avec un sourire narquois.

- « Que vous ayez fini votre contemplation de mon royaume. », répondit-il du tac au tac avec un sourire de la même trempe.

- « Attendez deux secondes. », fit-elle en observant autour d'elle. « Voilà j'en ai terminé à présent. »

- « Venez alors ! », fit Legolas qui s'éloignait déjà de sa gracieuse démarche.

**_.~0~._**

- _« Vous êtes bien certaine ? »_, demanda Moradin d'un air las.

- _« Et bien nous avions deux options non ? Et bien pourquoi faire un choix quand les deux sont possibles ? »_, fit Iniel avec enthousiasme.

- _« Nous avons les armures votre grâce ! »_, lança Calen qui commençait déjà à en vêtir une. Elle était très juste pour sa taille d'elfe car les humains sont plus petits. Il en donna une à un humain qui la revêtit aussitôt. _« N'oublie pas le casque Theren. »_

- _« Aucun risque, il est tellement lourd. Je me demande qui est leur fournisseur car il ne les avantage absolument pas avec un tel poids sur la tête. »_, répondit ledit Theren en ajustant son casque avec difficultés.

- _« Alors, qui me passe les bracelets messieurs ? »_, demanda Iniel avec un regard à la limite de la décence tandis qu'elle faisait tournoyer les chaînes entre ses mains.

- _« Cessez vos enfantillages Iniel, vous vous engagez dans une voie périlleuse et toute votre concentration sera nécessaire. »_, le réprimanda Moradin.

- _« Bien votre majesté. »_, fit Iniel en bougonnant.

Calen lui donna les menottes qu'elle se mit elle-même, sans trop les serrer toutefois, ce serait stupide de ne pas pouvoir se défendre si le plan tournait mal. L'elfe et l'humain étaient méconnaissables, de vrais soldats de Tyerinquar.

- _« Et quel sera le plan une fois à l'intérieur ? »_, demanda Iniel.

- _« Et bien pour l'instant de découvrir ce qu'il se passe ici. »_, répondit Theren.

- _« Si dans deux jours nous ne sommes pas revenus, retournez à la cité. »_, fit Calen.

Moradin hocha simplement la tête. L'idée de laisser les siens derrière lui était une idée quelque peu neuve car le peuple de Tebryn n'était jamais rentré en guerre ouverte et n'avait donc pas eu à laisser d'hommes en arrière. Le trio avançait prudemment dans le sable, à découvert des rochers. Ils surveillaient les horizons avec attention. Mais il n'y avait rien à craindre. Calen savait parfaitement où se trouvaient les guetteurs mais ils ne dirent rien.

- _« Faciles à berner… »_, murmura-t-il.

Iniel elle s'inquiétait un peu. Quel sort pouvait lui réserver cette cité ? Peut-être une mise à mort, qui sait. Bien sûr elle se sentait mieux à l'idée d'avoir deux hommes aussi compétents auprès d'elle mais tout de même. Néanmoins, elle avait fait disparaître les marques de sa magie comme son tatouage sur les yeux. Des gardes surveillaient l'entrée et nous arrêtèrent.

- « Qui est-ce ? », demanda l'un d'eux en pointant son arme sur Iniel. A leur grande stupéfaction et alors qu'ils s'attendaient à parler la langue sorcière, ce garde parlait le commun. Ce qui était anormal, car les deux cités parlaient la même langue. Toutefois les trois compagnons ne se dégonflèrent pas.

- « Nous l'avons retrouvée près des rochers où se cachaient nos assaillants. C'est une humaine. », fit Calen en imitant le ton militaire qu'avait prit le garde pour ne pas éveiller de soupçons.

Ce dernier les observa d'un air soupçonneux, Iniel n'osa même pas le regarder dans les yeux de peur de perdre toute crédibilité. Un rire nerveux la guettait. Calen se campa au garde-à-vous tout comme Theren qui bombait le torse pour se rendre plus impressionnant. « On dirait le début d'une mauvaise blague… », pensa Iniel.

- « Entrez, nous irons la présenter au seigneur Oguluk. », fit le garde en levant un bras, ce qui eut pour effet d'ouvrir la porte.

Iniel devint blanche comme un linge, livide. Les visages de Calen et Theren se décomposèrent. Ce n'était plus une sorcière qui était à la tête de cette cité mais bel et bien un être venu tout droit du Mordor. Les trois se regardèrent une fois la porte passée et on pouvait voir l'inquiétude dans leurs regards. La cité n'avait cependant pas perdu de sa splendeur, et portait toujours la marque des nombreuses races qui avaient vécu ici. Mais les personnes qui y vivaient entachaient lourdement cette beauté. La plupart de ceux qui sont restés étaient réduits en esclavage, on voyait même des Uruk-Hai user d'un fouet contre des enfants. Iniel adorait les enfants et faillit fondre en larmes. Ils passèrent même devant la grande place qui était devenue un marché aux esclaves. Et on voyait ces derniers arborer de petites pancartes de bois autour de leur cou avec leur prix. C'était une vision cauchemardesque pour les trois Tebryniens.

**_.~0~._**

Naessë se tenait derrière Legolas, qu'elle écoutait exposer longuement ce qu'il voulait dire à son père. Père qui était toujours animé de cette même lassitude et qui était toujours intrigué par cette étrangère. Cette dernière d'ailleurs eut une vision d'effroi lorsque sa magie atteignit un pic de puissance dans son corps, révélant la balafre que portait Thranduil sur le côté gauche de son visage. Une énorme brûlure qui avait été empreinte d'une grande souffrance. Elle eut presque un haut-le-cœur, ce qui ne lui échappa pas.

- « Et bien qu'avez-vous ? », demanda-t-il.

- « Depuis quand cela est-il important, votre grâce ? Je me distrais avec ce que mes yeux m'offrent pendant que vous parlez entre vous, voilà tout. », minauda innocemment Naessë avec ce même petit air effronté qu'elle aimait prendre pour défendre sa position.

Elle faillit ajouter qu'elle était désappointée du peu d'intérêt qu'il accordait à son fils mais se souvint qu'elle n'était pas censé connaître l'elfique comme sa poche. Thranduil la regarda de travers, essayant de percer le secret de son accent très agressif. La langue sorcière était plutôt concentrée sur les consonnes que les voyelles contrairement aux elfes et intriguait fortement le roi. Sa posture était aussi une source de question, une simple fille de la forêt ne se tiendrait pas le dos aussi droit et n'aurait pas de port de tête, ni la connaissance des prédicats honorifiques dont on gratifiait la royauté. Néanmoins, il reprit sa conversation avec son fils, se promettant d'élucider ce mystère. Legolas la regarda d'un air exaspéré, ce à quoi elle répondit par un regard noir. Il osait la traîner jusqu'ici pour qu'au final elle ne serve que de décoration. Si elle pouvait revenir en arrière, elle réserverait le même accueil à l'elfe.

- « Minas Tirith est devenue aussi sinistre que le Mordor à ce qu'on m'a raconté. Sauron place ses meilleurs hommes, les plus tyranniques, sur les villes conquises. Il s'est empressé de contrôler presque tous les environs de son nouveau royaume. Des peuples du Gondor et du Rohan essentiellement. Ces humains… Sont-ils si stupides pour se placer juste en face du Mordor ? Enfin… On dit qu'Aragorn s'est exilé au nord à nouveau et que la Comté est tombée aux mains de Sauron. Il tente de placer son pouvoir aux quatre coins de cette terre et pour l'instant rien ne l'arrête, si bien qu'il prend tout son temps. », déclara Thranduil non sans une pointe d'inquiétude.

- « C'est très inquiétant. Et Sauron s'apprête à s'attaquer à notre race. Père, je vous le demande une nouvelle fois, conduisez notre peuple à l'ouest, il dévastera tout sur son passage. », fit Legolas avec urgence.

- « Notre peuple n'a jamais perdu une bataille sur son territoire mon fils. », fit Thranduil d'un ton arrogant.

- « Nous n'aurons plus de peuple si nous ne partons pas ! », s'écria Legolas. « Vous voulez le voir devenir esclave de l'anneau et des Orques ? »

Thranduil n'osa pas répondre car son fils sait qu'il ne peut pas contrer un tel propos. Plus le temps s'écoulait, plus il lui semblait qu'il en manquait. Son orgueil tendait à laisser place à une solution plus pragmatique et réaliste mais il hésitait. Les elfes n'avaient jamais fui un danger.

- « J'admire ta sagesse mon fils, tu es digne de ton royaume. Nous évacuerons notre peuple vers l'ouest d'ici quatre jours. », déclara Thranduil.

- « Bien père. », répondit Legolas.

Naessë soupira. Elle était aussi utile qu'un arc sans flèches mais depuis longtemps elle savait prendre son mal en patience. Mais elle se demandait pourquoi Legolas l'avait fait venir, pour ajouter un peu de piment à leur discussion ? Les êtres arrogants n'étaient vraiment pas sa tasse de thé. Se rendre accessible à tous était un des leitmotiv de Naessë. Legolas salua son père et tourna les talons puis descendit l'escalier. Elle s'apprêtait à en faire de même lorsque Thranduil, qui s'était levé, s'approcha suffisamment pour qu'elle puisse l'entendre.

- « Vous cachez un sombre secret et je vais découvrir ce que vous cachez, soyez-en sûre. », fit la voix tranchante du Thranduil.

Naessë, dos à lui, ne répondit pas et ne lui adressa pas un seul regard. Elle descendit à la suite de Legolas et eut un petit rire. Il pouvait bien découvrir sa nature, que pourra-t-il faire contre le pouvoir qui fut donné par Ilúvatar ?

- « Quelle est la raison de votre hilarité, Naessë ? », demanda Legolas.

- « Votre père veut ma peau et nous sommes coincés ici pour quatre jours, je ne sais pas si je dois rester là à écouter les longs discours en elfique ou si je dois suivre mon instinct de conservation. », fit-elle avec un sourire montrant qu'elle ne prenait pas cela au sérieux.

- « Ne vous en faites pas, mon père fait cet effet sur beaucoup d'étrangers. », répondit Legolas en lui lançant un regard pétillant.

- « Si vous le dites. Mais je sens que d'ici peu, vous allez adorer la requête que j'ai à vous soumettre. », fit-elle en baissant les yeux, toujours cet air goguenard fixé sur son visage.

- « Quelle requête ? », demanda Legolas qui se mit à imaginer toute sorte de choses dont les femmes sont friandes.

- « Celle qui vous a révulsé il n'y a pas trois jours. Tenir mon apparence ainsi me demande beaucoup d'énergie et ce serait dommage que je vienne à en manquer vous ne croyez pas ? », fit Naessë en évitant le plus possible de mettre des mots très précis sur ce qu'elle demandait, après tout c'était le royaume de Thranduil et ce dernier semblait prêt à tout pour la démasquer.

Legolas eut l'air embarrassé. Il avait oublié cet épineux problème, ce petit problème sanglant qui se devait d'être résolu au plus vite s'il ne voulait pas la voir la tête séparée de son corps. Comment diable allait-il trouver du sang ? Les elfes et le sang en général se tiennent très éloignés l'un de l'autre, sauf à parler de sang noble et de sang roturier.

- « Je vous avais dit que cela allait vous plaire. », ajouta Naessë au vu de sa mine déconfite. « J'avais prévu le nécessaire dans les sacoches de ma jument mais ma jument n'avait pas prévu de tomber sur des araignées géantes. »

- « Moquez-vous. Je crains que pour le moment il vous faille vous en passer, je tâcherais de remédier à ce problème au plus vite. », déclara Legolas. Il lui semblait qu'une fois un problème résolu, un autre survenait.

- « Ne vous en faites pas de trop pour moi, néanmoins je ne tiens pas à ce que les cellules de ce charmant royaume fassent l'objet d'une visite prolongée, elfe. », rétorqua-t-elle.

- « Je m'en assurerais, je n'ai pas visité les vôtres, je vous dois bien la pareille. », répondit Legolas avec un sourire sincère.

- « Vous commencez à me plaire, elfe ! », plaisanta-t-elle avant de reprendre un air sérieux. « Je vais aller me reposer, mes pouv… mon énergie commence à faiblir. »

- « Reposez-vous, vous pouvez utiliser mes appartements, ils se trouvent en bas de cet escalier. Je viendrais vous chercher pour le repas du soir. », indiqua Legolas en pointant l'escalier dont il parlait.

Naessë acquiesça et se dirigea vers les escaliers. La lumière du jour lui manquait déjà, même si elle vivait partiellement sous terre dans son royaume, les rayons du soleil pénétraient et se reflétaient dans les miroirs. Elle arriva aux appartements du prince et fut étonnée de la sobriété de ces lieux.

***PDV Naessë***

J'observais mon reflet dans le bassin et fus étonnée de me voir sans mon tatouage habituel sur les yeux. Ce tatouage symbole de la magie plus ou moins démoniaque qu'il y avait en moi. D'ailleurs, ma puissance magique diminuait dangereusement. Elle a soif de sang. Le dégoût qu'avait éprouvé cet elfe à l'évocation de ce rituel m'avait quelque peu ébranlée. Etait-il donc si mal de vouloir survivre ? J'aurais souhaité trouver un autre moyen, utiliser mon propre sang ou du moins garder ce secret mais c'était impossible. Il me fallait absorber une petite quantité du liquide vital d'un autre pour que ma magie soit pleinement fonctionnelle. Non seulement la puissance de l'anneau qui s'était abattue sur notre terre m'en empêchait mais si je venais à manquer de sang, je pourrais aussi bien disparaître pour de bon, sans aucune chance de résurrection.

Si Legolas ne trouvait pas une solution rapide, je ne pourrais pas me contrôler et je finirais par provoquer une catastrophe. Et c'était sur le point de commencer. Je pourrais tenir encore un jour ou deux mais d'ici là je serais brûlée ou pire puisque mon sortilège ne sera plus fonctionnel. Si seulement Oropher n'avait pas transmis cette charmante haine à son fils, tout serait bien plus simple. J'aimais beaucoup mieux la mentalité de mon royaume, là-bas au moins je pouvais être moi-même. Mais cela n'aurait pas été de longue durée, tôt ou tard nous aurions été vaincus.

Tout commençait à se brouiller dans ma tête, je perdais petit à petit toute ma tête et je commençais à divaguer et à rire bêtement sans pouvoir me contrôler. C'était souvent ce qui était arrivé aux jeunes sorcières car elles avaient besoin de plus de sang pour se nourrir étant trop jeunes pour canaliser suffisamment leur magie. Elles étaient comme ivres et ne ressemblaient plus aux petites filles sages qu'elles étaient auparavant. Si Legolas me voyait comme ça, j'ignore s'il se mettrait à rire ou s'il serait au contraire profondément choqué. Isor lui riait à chaque fois, ça m'était arrivé une fois de ne pas avoir pris ma dose de sang quotidienne et alors que je devais faire un discours, cela avait été un désastre mais la population ne m'avait pas répudiée, au contraire.

J'avais du mal à percevoir l'heure qu'il était mais nous étions proches de la nuit. J'étais assise sur le rebord du bassin et alors que je me levais, je sentis un violent vertige qui me fit tomber sur le sol comme une feuille tombe d'un arbre. Et comme par enchantement, c'est à ce moment précis que Legolas apparut. Il me regardait d'un air très surpris, il devait probablement se demander quel genre de transe demandait qu'on se roule par terre. Ce dernier sembla se focaliser sur mes yeux, qui devaient passer par toutes les couleurs de l'arc-en-ciel. Si quelqu'un d'autre m'avait découvert, je serais depuis longtemps transpercée par une arme quelconque.

- « Si vous prononcez un seul mot je vous réduis à l'état de légume. », fis-je en peinant à me redresser. Je pris difficilement appui sur mes membres et chancelait deux fois avant de me redresser tant bien que mal, à moitié tordue sur moi-même mais néanmoins debout. Ma voix était étrangement rauque. « Enfin si je survis jusque là. »

- « C'est vraiment si grave que cela ? », s'inquiéta-t-il en me voyant l'air complètement ivre et décalée de la réalité. Ses oreilles avaient dû frissonner en entendant ma voix, qui contrastait avec celle que j'avais d'habitude, qui était plus chantante et aigue.

- « Oh absolument pas, c'est juste une question de vie ou de mort, pas de quoi en faire un drame ! », m'exclamais-je avec un sourire sarcastique. « Enfin ce sont deux questions de vie ou de mort. »

- « Deux ? », demanda Legolas.

- « Si je ne bois pas ce sang dans l'heure qui suit, je meure sur le coup et si je ne meure pas immédiatement, je suis persuadée que sa grâce votre père se fera un plaisir de me rôtir à la broche. Condamnant par la même occasion son royaume à périr par le feu et l'eau. », ironisais-je avec un petit rire. Je n'avais plus tellement conscience des enjeux et toute cette mascarade me donnait envie de rire. La magie sorcière était aussi un concentré de puissances négatives qui ressortaient fortement lors de ces moments-là.

Legolas se tenait là, hésitant sur ce qu'il fallait faire pendant que ma magie oscillait dangereusement dans mon corps, la maintenir à cette puissance pendant tout ce temps devenait dangereux pour moi. Et l'elfe semblait enfin se rendre compte de la gravité du pétrin dans lequel nous nous trouvions. Je le vis dégainer un couteau et tendre le bras. Il n'a quand même pas l'intention de faire ça ? Je pourrais le boire tout entier ! Je m'asseyais sur le rebord du bassin, battant des bras pour ne pas tomber dans l'eau.

- « Vous ne tenez donc pas suffisamment à la vie ? », demandais-je avant qu'il ne choisisse de se couper. « C'est très… »

- « Ça suffit, vous allez boire maintenant et redevenir vous-même ! », me coupa-t-il.

- « Mais c'est qu'il est autoritaire notre petit prince ! », ricanais-je. J'ignorais où je me trouvais mais j'avais l'impression que ce n'était pas du tout moi qui parlait. Tout commençait à devenir incontrôlable et je luttais pour conserver un brin de lucidité pour éviter de commettre l'irréparable.

Je devais vraiment faire peur à voir, voire même inspirer de la pitié. Il se trancha légèrement l'avant-bras droit et me le tendis, non sans hésitation. Je lui pris d'une poigne ferme son poignet et l'observait, lui offrant encore la possibilité de refuser. Il me lança un regard appuyé et j'eus bien du mal à ne pas me jeter dessus. J'attrapais son poignet avec l'autre main et commençait à boire. A la première gorgée, je me sentis tellement mieux qu'après la quatrième gorgée je cessais, me repoussant de lui, comme si je luttais contre une force invisible. Je n'avais pas bu de sang elfique depuis bien longtemps, les elfes blessés étant très rares à Tebryn. Je repris alors mes esprits. Il sentit que j'étais enfin redevenue moi-même et je me sentais si bien que j'aurais pu rayonner de magie toute la journée. Je me redressais et posais ma main sur la coupure qui saignait toujours légèrement et en un instant, la plaie eut cicatrisé sans presque aucune trace.

- « Je vous dois la vie. A nouveau. Je gage que j'ai dû vous offrir un bien triste spectacle, j'aurais dû vous prévenir. », fis-je avec une voix posée.

- « Il n'y a pas de mal. Cette nuit nous évacuons le royaume vers l'ouest et si ça n'est pas trop vous demander, une voix supplémentaire ne sera pas de trop pour les guider. », fit Legolas.

- « Je me sens tout à fait bien, elfe. Et je serais ravie de vous aider, ce serait la moindre des choses. », fis-je avec un sourire.

Il était presque bouche bée de me voir passer d'un état de folie sanglante à la Naessë sarcastique qui était toujours prête à aider bien qu'elle prenait un malin plaisir à ironiser sur des situations graves. La vraie moi était revenue et ma vitalité était revenue, c'était à peine si je sentais les forces du Mordor me bloquer. Et peut-être qu'avec mon acte de générosité je cesserais d'être regardée de la même façon que l'on regarde un monstre difforme à trois têtes par Thranduil. Et je paierais d'autant plus ma... mes dettes ? Après tout c'est la deuxième fois qu'il... Non je n'ai qu'une dette ! Je paierais donc d'autant plus ma dette envers Legolas. Tout semblait aller pour le mieux. Du moins pour l'instant...

* * *

**Et voilà ! Un petit moment sympathique entre Legolas et Naessë et une découverte assez macabre mais que je tenterais d'expliciter davantage dans le prochain chapitre où il va se passer foule de chose ! N'oubliez pas de reviewer pour me dire ce que vous en pensez c'est important ! Gros bisous à tous ! Ne vous en faites pas, les autres personnages du Seigneur des Anneaux arriveront incessamment sous peu ;)**


	9. Les chaînes et la misère - Chapitre 8

**Coucou tout le monde ! Voici le chapitre 8 que certains attendaient. J'espère qu'il vous plaira ! **

**Merci beaucoup des reviews que j'ai eu ça fait super plaisir et ça me motive à écrire !**

**Je vous préviens que ce chapitre risque d'être un peu sombre mais rien de très très méchant promis **

**Distinctions de langage : **_Italique_** = elfique**

**_Italique gras_ = sorcier**

**Normal = commun. **

* * *

*Chapitre 8 - Les chaînes et la misère*

Legolas était soulagé de retrouver la Naessë qu'il connaissait. Il n'en revenait pas de l'avoir vue ainsi, comme si elle avait trop bu. En fait elle lui avait rappelé les nains qui se soûlaient jusqu'à ne plus tenir debout. La magie était très dangereuse, il le savait. Ils sortirent des appartements du prince et se dirigèrent à l'extérieur. Les gardes formaient les bords du sentier et guidaient les elfes vers la lisière de la forêt. Le tout était fait dans un calme et un silence presque absolu, craignant que les araignées ne décident de se faire un festin nocturne.

- _« Continuez d'avancer, il nous faut nous presser. »_, fit l'un des elfes qui guidait le peuple de la Forêt Noire. Il semblait tout aussi inquiet que les autres et ses yeux se braquaient partout en permanence, les araignées guettaient.

Naessë s'était rapprochée des enfants qui avançaient peu confiant. Quitter sa terre natale n'est pas facile et les Valar savent à quel point elle en sait quelque chose. Et cela lui rappelait également les cours qu'elle donnait aux jeunes enfants de sa cité sur la défense. Elle aimait beaucoup les enfants, ils étaient doués d'une malice sans pareille et étaient innocents et sincères. Leur offrir une enfance joyeuse et en sécurité était devenue une des missions premières lorsqu'elle est montée sur le nouveau trône de Tebryn. Les parents, des mères essentiellement, Naessë fut même presque étonnée que Thranduil ait quand même pensé à envoyer les femmes et les enfants d'abord, marchaient avec leurs enfants dans la forêt qui était faiblement éclairée par quelques lanternes.

L'un des jeunes elfes jouait avec un de ses amis, ou peut-être était-ce son frère et sortirent du chemin. Elle les rattrapa en un clin d'œil.

- « Je ne vous conseille pas d'aller plus loin si vous ne voulez pas vous faire croquer vivant. », fit-elle gentiment non sans un avertissement très clair. Les deux petits elfes tout penauds commencèrent à rebrousser chemin vers leur mère qui les attendait d'un air furibond lorsqu'un horrible cliquètement de pinces retentit derrière elle. Elle plongea sur les enfants qui furent projetés sur le côté à l'instant où l'araignée bondissait hors du bois.

A côté d'elle se trouvait un garde et de son fourreau dégaina une épée pour se défendre. Elle trancha d'abord une patte à l'araignée qui poussa un cri strident avant d'enfoncer la lame entre ses yeux. Seulement elle n'était pas seule, ils étaient encerclés. Les gardes qui ne s'étaient pas fait surprendre et qui étaient toujours en vie s'étaient regroupés autour des enfants et des mères qui n'étaient évidemment pas armées et tentaient tant bien que mal de les défendre malgré leur petit nombre. Naessë sauta sur l'araignée suivante qui connut le même sort que la première et s'effondra, morte. Elle se retourna vivement et vit qu'une elfe était en danger, acculée contre un arbre par une énorme araignée qui levait ses pattes. Elle était trop loin pour l'aider et cette elfe allait d'une minute à l'autre finir en bouillie, écrasée par les énormes pinces de ces créatures géantes. Un des elfes de la garde royale tenta de s'en approché mais finit assommé contre l'arbre d'en face. L'elfe poussa un cri, c'était la fin. Naessë n'avait pas le choix.

- « Non, retourne dans les ténèbres ! », cria Naessë avant de pointer la paume de sa main droite vers l'araignée en question. **_« Foudre destructrice ! »_**

- « Naessë ! », lança la voix de Legolas. Il savait qu'il ne pouvait pas l'arrêter, qu'il ne voulait pas qu'elle arrête afin qu'elle sauve cette dame. Mais il n'avait pu s'en empêcher mais il savait que les minutes qui allaient suivre seraient bien plus difficiles.

Les yeux de Naessë devinrent verts étincelant et une aura souleva ses longs cheveux de façon surnaturelle. Un éclair jaillit de sa main et vint frapper le monstre à trois reprises. Il fut projeté à plusieurs mètres de là et s'affaissa avant de pousser un dernier cri. L'elfe était encore trop choquée pour bouger et regardait Naessë avec stupéfaction. Cette dernière réalisa alors qu'elle avait brisé sa couverture mais cela n'avait pas été en vain. Des mots tels que « fée », « sorcière », « magicienne », « miracle », « démon » se firent entendre de toutes parts. Les gardes se regardèrent d'un œil entendu et se dirigèrent sur Naessë exactement comme elle le pensait. Elle décida de n'opposer aucune résistance et jeta son épée à terre avant de lever les mains. Legolas s'avança et se mit devant elle.

- « Qu'est-ce que vous faites ? », murmura-t-elle.

- « Je fais justice. », répondit-il, toujours tourné vers la garde royale qui hésitait.

- « Evidemment. Jouer aux hors-la-loi vous ôte la couronne de votre tête Legolas au cas où vous l'auriez oublié. », ironisa-t-elle.

- « Vous ne tenez donc pas suffisamment à la vie à ce que je vois. », demanda-t-il en faisant référence à la phrase qu'elle avait prononcé lorsqu'il lui avait donné un peu de son sang.

- « Votre Altesse, ce sont les ordres de sa majesté. », les interrompit le garde. « Ne nous obligez pas à vous faire du mal. »

Naessë et Legolas se regardèrent. Naessë eut un regard qui dévia vers la droite, sommant Legolas de se décaler. Elle n'avait pas vraiment envie que la garde se fasse châtier parce qu'ils obéissaient aux ordres. Legolas soupira et laissa la garde passer. Ces derniers encadrèrent Naessë pour la reconduire à l'intérieur du royaume. Legolas les suivait de très près, se préparant à argumenter face à son père qui n'aurait pas de pitié, peu importe qu'elle ait sauvé la vie de quelqu'un. Et une nouvelle fois, ils se trouvèrent dans cette même salle où Thranduil avait accueilli l'étrangère. Les gardes la poussèrent en avant sans délicatesse. Thranduil arborait un air satisfait, le secret avait été dévoilé. Naessë aurait pu tout simplement tout brûler et partir. Mais à quoi bon anéantir un royaume quand le fautif se targuait d'être un grand roi des elfes et qu'il vous observait avec un sourire alors qu'il sait que vous allez soit finir votre vie dans une cellule sombre voire sur un bûcher. Aussi arrêta-t-elle son sortilège et son tatouage ainsi que ses yeux orangés à présent apparurent.

- « Vos lois n'attirent pas autrui à faire usage de la charité votre grâce. », fit-elle avec sarcasme.

- « Et bien, nous aurait-on menti ? », demanda le roi qui dévisageait à la fois son fils et Naessë.

- « Vous êtes perspicace. », répondit Naessë.

- « Vous semblez bien sûre de vous pour quelqu'un qui risque la mort. », constata Thranduil.

- « Evidemment, parce que vous ignorez absolument tout de moi et que ma mort vous offrirait quelques surprises. », continua-t-elle avec ce même air assuré.

- « Je suis curieux de voir ces surprises. », fit le roi mi-curieux, mi-moqueur.

- « Votre arrogance tiendrait-elle lieu de grandeur votre grâce ? Je puis vous assurer que vous ne souhaiteriez pas voir ces surprises. », fit Naessë avec un ton sec, confirmant qu'il ne devait pas prendre cette menace à la légère.

- « Est-ce une menace ? », demanda Thranduil.

- « Une nouvelle fois, votre perspicacité fait merveilles ! », s'exclama Naessë avec un regard de défi.

- « Et bien allez donc découvrir nos prisons en attendant ces surprises. Votre sort m'indiffère. », déclara Thranduil d'un air sérieux.

- « Père, elle a sauvé l'une des nôtres ! Et bien d'autres encore, ses pouvoirs ont fait fuir les autres araignées ! », protesta Legolas qui avait laissé l'échange se dérouler.

- « C'est une sorcière Legolas, une bonne action n'effacera pas sa malveillance. De plus, ton mensonge ne fait que m'inquiéter davantage sur ses intentions et les tiennes aussi. », fit calmement le roi.

- « Vous êtes injuste et vous le savez. Je suis votre fils et par conséquent prince, je ne mettrais jamais notre peuple en danger, et si je ne lui avais pas demandé de nous aider, il y aurait eu des dizaines de morts ! Et je ne serais même plus là pour vous en parler. », rétorqua Legolas.

- « Je protège mon peuple, Legolas, les sorcières sont imprévisibles et ne répondent à personne. Il suffit à présent. », fit sèchement Thranduil.

- _« Vous le regretterez. »_, fit Naessë en elfique, pour l'inquiéter davantage.

Ce dernier fut surpris de l'entendre parler elfique mais il se ressaisit. La garde royale et son armure plus qu'imposante lui attrapa les bras et l'emmenèrent vers les cellules. Elle jeta un regard à Legolas et lui fit un léger signe de tête pour lui dire de ne pas s'en faire pour elle. Nul besoin de l'exécuter, Sauron aura tout brûlé dans quelques jours. Il pensait sincèrement que ce qu'il faisait était vraiment louable et remerciait les Valar de ne pas avoir abandonné Legolas à une mort atroce donnée par les sorcières. Toutefois c'était une inquiétude supplémentaire pour le Sindar, savoir qu'il y avait encore des sorcières en vie n'était pas une bonne nouvelle à ses yeux.

Legolas savait qu'il n'avait pas son mot à dire, personne ne peut discuter les décisions du roi aussi mal fondées peuvent-elles être. Mais il n'arrivait pas à douter de l'engagement de Naessë et il comptait bien la libérer, de manière diplomatique ou non.

**_.~0~._**

- « Quelle belle créature vous m'amenez-là ! », s'exclama l'Uruk-Hai avec un ricanement malsain.

Il s'agissait d'Oguluk. Il semblait étrangement peu monstrueux pour un Uruk-Hai. Seule sa peau olive et ses crocs semblaient trahir sa nature. Il portait un habit richement décoré, probablement volé et arborait des manières, à la surprise générale. Ce dernier se leva et s'approcha. Il posa sa main crochue et répugnante sur le menton d'Iniel pour qu'elle le voie. C'était la première fois qu'elle voyait un Uruk-Hai et savait dorénavant que toutes les histoires minimisaient fortement l'apparence horrible de ces créatures. Il y avait des esclaves pour servants. Calen semblait se douter qu'il s'agissait là de la première prise de Sauron, qui a fait de Tyerinquar une ville prison. Des Hobbits essentiellement mais aussi des humains semblaient la peupler. Quand à la reine, impossible de savoir ce qu'il était advenu d'elle.

- « Elle fera une esclave parfaite pour mon... usage personnel. », susurra l'hideux Oguluk. « Envoyez-là dans le centre d'éducation au souterrain trois, il nous faut la préparer. »

Et il poussa un énième ricanement odieux avant de reprendre place sur ce qui lui faisait office de peau. Il claqua des doigts et aussitôt un Hobbit vint lui offrir de la nourriture Orque sur un plateau. Les trois compères firent demi-tour et luttèrent pour ne pas détaler en courant. Iniel se sentait faiblir, elle n'osait imaginer ce que la notion « d'usage personnel » impliquait.

- « Ne me laissez pas ici ! », murmura-t-elle avec inquiétude.

- « Nous ne pouvons pas nous en aller mais nous tâcherons de vous protéger autant que possible. », fit Calen avec douceur. « C'est ici Theren. »

- « On dirait qu'il s'agit là du lieu de vie de la plupart des esclaves. C'est une prison qui voit les choses en grand on dirait, Sauron devait savoir ce qu'il allait en faire. Cette cité est bâtie pour résister à un siège. Nul n'entre et nul ne sort. », décrivit Theren.

Ils descendirent dans le souterrain et découvrirent une vraie ville dans le sous-sol. Les esclaves se reconnaissaient par les chaînes qu'ils avaient aux poignets ou aux chevilles, suffisamment longue pour leur permettre une liberté de mouvement. Ils étaient entièrement libres sur tous les autres aspects mais ne pouvaient sortir. Derrière ce qu'on aurait pu appeler les étalages se trouvaient de grands bâtiments de travail où on obligeait les prisonniers à devenir esclaves. D'autre part, il y avait des heures à respecter et tous les esclaves ne pouvaient pas sortir de leur cellule. Ils ne se contentaient que de la nourriture laissée par les Orques, qui était soit elfique, soit vraiment immonde. Il y avait énormément de gardes qui veillaient et surveillaient les esclaves et leurs conversation. Ils arrivèrent au poste de garde, composé de trois humains et deux Orques qui ne semblaient pas s'apprécier grandement.

- « Que faites-vous ici ? Ah oui la jeune esclave. Conduisez là au baraquement trente-quatre. », indiqua l'humain.

- « A vos ordres. », fit Calen avant de s'éloigner, toujours la main posée fermement sur le bras d'Iniel, plus pour la rassurer que pour la tenir.

Ils longèrent de très grandes cellules qui portaient des numéros. Le souterrain aurait pu ressembler à celui des arènes de combat des temps jadis et était circulaire. En face des cellules se trouvaient de petits étalages en bois, rafistolés avec des morceaux de tissus ça et là. On nettoyait également les plaies du dos des esclaves, marqué par les coups de fouets dont on entendait les échos de leur claquement. Ils arrivèrent enfin au baraquement trente-quatre. L'Orque qui gardait l'endroit passa des chaînes portant deux numéros aux poignets de la jeune fille. L'un était le numéro de la cellule et l'autre le numéro trois. Il la fit entrer. Calen et Theren jetèrent un dernier regard sur Iniel avant de s'en aller. La cellule était plutôt grande et profonde et il y avait des couchages et quelques meubles fabriqués avec du bois.

- « Oh bien le bonjour gente dame ! Je m'appelle Miron Bobuc et voici monsieur Samsagace Gamegie, Sam pour les amis ! Soyez la bienvenue dans notre modeste demeure ! », s'exclama une petite voix qui s'approcha d'Iniel. « C'est bien peu de choses mais nous amassons du bois en attendant d'embellir cet endroit. »

Il s'agissait de deux Hobbit. Les deux portaient les traces de leur esclavagisme mais souriaient pourtant jusqu'aux oreilles et étaient vraiment des plus chaleureux. Le Hobbit qui avait parlé, Miron, attrapa gentiment la main d'Iniel et fit un baisemain. Il avait les cheveux grisonnant et semblait avoir passé énormément d'hivers. Et cette dernière vit avec effroi qu'il portait un bandeau sur les yeux. Il était aveugle. Le dénommé Sam, qui avait une masse de cheveux bouclés tirant vers le blond qui tombaient sur ses yeux et qui avait de bonnes joues, fit également un baisemain maladroit. Il était très intimidé par les dames, surtout celles qui étaient aussi belles qu'Iniel. Elle se sentit beaucoup mieux et osa même sourire, la compagnie de ces deux personnages ne pouvait être qu'agréable. Ils apportaient du réconfort à son coeur.

- « Quel est votre nom, ma dame ? », demanda le dénommé Sam.

- « Je m'appelle Iniel. », répondit-elle avec douceur.

- « Oh mais c'est un prénom elfique ? Pourtant vous ne semblez pas être une elfe à moins que mes sensations ne m'abusent ! », s'exclama Miron.

- « Je suis une humaine, effectivement. Et peut-être même un peu plus que cela, mais ce n'est pas nécessaire que vous le sachiez. Je vous remercie d'un tel accueil même si j'aurais aimé qu'il se fasse dans un endroit moins hostile. », fit-elle avec un soupir de désespoir.

- « N'ayez pas peur ma chère, cet endroit est moins horrible qu'il n'y paraît lorsqu'on comprend les règles et qu'on sait comment profiter des quelques plaisirs auxquels nous pouvons avoir accès. », fit Miron qui serrait entre ses petites mains la main d'Iniel.

- « Tenez, mangez, vous êtes toute pâle ! », fit Sam en lui donnant du lembas, le pain elfique.

- « Comment avez-vous eu ce pain ! Il est excellent ! », s'émerveilla Iniel en croquant dedans à pleines dents.

- « Les Orques n'apprécient pas la nourriture elfique alors ils nous en donnent de temps en temps. », expliqua Miron qui s'en prit un morceau également.

- « Qu'est-ce qui va m'arriver ? », demanda tristement Iniel. « Je crois que cet Uruk-Hai veut… que je devienne une servante de son palais. »

Il y eut un silence. Miron et Sam se tournèrent l'un vers l'autre et bien que Miron n'ait pas la vue, ils savaient bien quelle expression d'inquiétude pouvait se voir sur le visage de l'autre. Et ce n'était pas sans raison, Oguluk avait beau avoir quelques manières et quelques idées sur la décence, il aimait beaucoup les jeunes femmes et la plupart devenaient les ombres d'elles-mêmes après être passées par l'Uruk-Hai. Iniel, qui l'ignorait en fut encore plus inquiète en voyant leur air grave.

- « Ma chère enfant, la chance ne vous a pas choisie mais sachez qu'il y a toujours de l'espoir. Sam a des amis qui savent comment vaincre le Noir. », fit doucement Miron avec optimisme.

- « Le… Noir ? », balbutia Iniel.

Miron s'approcha d'elle et murmura très bas à son oreille le nom de Sauron. Cette dernière se redressa à l'annonce de ce nom. Ils l'appelaient le Noir pour ne pas être réprimandés.

- « En êtes-vous certain, Sam ? », demanda Iniel.

- « Oui, nous étions neuf il y a quelques temps et nous avions une mission à laquelle nous avons échoué mais je sais que mes amis n'abandonneront jamais la lutte, faites-moi confiance ma dame ! », fit Sam avec un espoir ardent brûlant dans ses yeux.

- « Neuf ? Neuf Hobbits pour s'occuper du Noir ? », s'étonna Iniel.

- « Oh non bien sûr, toutes les races étaient réunies, à l'exception des Orques bien entendus, et nous possédions l'anneau. Nous devions le détruire dans la Montagne du Destin. », expliqua Sam.

Iniel écarquilla les yeux. Toutes les pièces s'emboîtèrent. Isor lui avait parlé des amis de l'elfe Legolas qui devaient détruire l'anneau. Et ce petit Hobbit était l'un d'eux elle en était persuadée.

- « Qu'y a-t-il ma jeune amie ? », demanda Miron. « Je sens que quelque chose vous tracasse ! »

- « Comment faites-vous ? », demanda Iniel avec surprise.

- « Les Valar ont permis que l'on m'ôte la vue mais ont développé mes autres sens. », fit Miron.

- « Et bien… Sam, y avait-il un elfe parmi vos neufs compagnons ? », demanda Iniel avec embarras.

- « Bien sûr ! Legolas qu'il s'appelle ! C'était le meilleur de nos combattants ! Vous le connaissez ? Oh oui surement, c'est le fils de Thranduil, le roi de la Forêt Noire, peu commode à ce qu'on dit ! », énuméra Sam avec émerveillement. De bons souvenirs lui apparaissaient.

- « Lego… Il était dans ma cité ! », fit Iniel.

- « Vraiment ? Il est vivant ! Je le savais, je le savais ! », s'exclama Sam tandis qu'il sautillait de joie, en secouant les bras de Miron qui lui souriait. « Où est votre cité ? »

- « Il est parti avec notre reine à la recherche de vos compagnons, j'ignore où il se trouve mais je suis certaine qu'ils sont allés vers le royaume de la Forêt Noire. », fit Iniel.

- « Numéro trente-quatre, trois ! », lança la voix grave et rauque d'un Orque qui attendait devant la cellule.

- « Allez-y. », souffla Miron.

Iniel se leva et marcha très vite jusqu'à l'entrée de la cellule avec un air penaud. L'Orque ouvrit la cellule et la fit sortir. Il contrôla qu'il s'agissait du bon numéro et lui intima de marcher vers la gauche. Il l'emmena vers une autre aile du souterrain, l'aile de l'éducation. Une éducation faite par la violence et un travail incessant. Il la fit entrer dans une grande maison de bois. Elle s'étalait sur toute la longueur et comportait deux étages, elle arrivait pratiquement au plafond du souterrain. Un humain la reçut et la fit entrer. Il portait un casque argenté et à sa ceinture qui enserrait son armure de la même couleur pendait un fouet et une épée. Il n'avait vraiment pas l'air commode.

- « Vingt-quatre, six ! », beugla-t-il.

Une jeune Hobbit toute frêle arriva aussitôt. Frêle mais ayant du caractère car ses yeux brillaient d'une étincelle malveillante. Il ne faisait nul doute qu'elle détestait ce personnage. Elle était blonde avec de petites nattes et portait des habits de bonne, très sales. Elle salua l'humain d'un signe de tête, les mains posées sur sa jupe.

- « Donne-lui les tâches de Six, deux. Elle ne reviendra pas ici dorénavant. », ordonna l'humain avant de s'éloigner.

- « Oui maître ! Venez, ma petite, vous allez vous occuper de nettoyer ces gamelles. Ces chiffons seront vos meilleurs camarades ma chère. Soyez minutieuse, sinon vous recevrez des coups de fouets. Ceci est votre nouvelle tenue maintenant, vous pouvez vous vêtir dans cette pièce. Vous avez cinq minutes. », l'avertit la petite Hobbit.

- « Quel est votre nom ? », demanda Iniel.

- « Vingt-quatre, six ! Et maintenant au travail ! Après, je vous apprendrais à recoudre et à réparer les armures Orques. », fit la Hobbit.

Iniel entra dans la pièce indiquée et se changea. C'était une robe rapiécée comme la petite Hobbit portait. Elle avait dû appartenir à une humaine car elle lui allait parfaitement. Elle alla ensuite dans l'autre pièce où attendait sa corvée et elle attrapa les chiffons. Elle observa la montagne de vaisselle qui se trouvait entassée dans la pièce à même le sol. Il y avait de l'eau également et elle vit qu'un Orque faisait des rondes parmi les différentes pièces, aussi s'attela-t-elle à sa besogne. Elle frottait vigoureusement la graisse qui couvrait les différents récipients.

* * *

**Héhé j'espère que ce chapitre vous aura plu. Il est un peu noir et obscur mais ça fait parti du charme de l'histoire et me permet d'introduire plusieurs choses dont notre cher ami Hobbit Samsagace Gamegie ! Et d'autres part, c'est un des aspects de la Terre du Milieu sous la domination de Sauron et je trouvais que les Hobbits nuançaient tout de même le tout et apportaient une lueur d'espoir dans ce cadre.**

**Le chapitre suivant arrivera très vite car il est presque fini ! A la prochaine et n'oubliez pas de reviewer !**


	10. Vers les neiges éternelles - Chapitre 9

**Coucou tout le monde ! Voici le chapitre 9 avec un peu d'avance. Merci aux quelques reviews que j'ai eu, c'est très motivant !**

**J'espère que ce chapitre vous plaira, n'hésitez pas à me dire ce que vous en pensez !**

**Et pas de distinctions de langage pour ce chapitre !**

**Bonne lecture !**

* * *

*Chapitre 9 - Vers les neiges éternelles*

J'étais assise dans ma cellule. Cette dernière était faite de pierre et la grille qui me retenait dans cette petite pièce était extrêmement solide, néanmoins pas assez pour contrer mes pouvoirs. J'aurais pu faire exploser la porte et m'échapper mais à quoi bon, grâce aux vibrations que je percevais dans la terre et la pierre, je savais qu'il y avait des gardes partout. A vrai dire j'attendais le moment précis où les troupes de Sauron arriveront, il me sera alors facile de m'échapper. Et si je ne m'en sortais pas, je savais que tôt ou tard, la vérité serait révélée et cela donnera lieu à une énième guerre, plus égalitaire que celle que nous vivons mais pas moins meurtrière. J'entendis des pas descendre l'escalier qui menait aux quelques cellules où je me trouvais. C'était Legolas. Peu importe ce qu'il pouvait se passer, il était toujours là, cela me donnait presque envie de sourire.

- « Naessë ? », appela-t-il.

- « Oui, je suis là. Cela dit je me demande où vous pensiez que j'étais. », fis-je avec cynisme.

Il s'approcha de ma cellule et ce qu'il vit eut l'air de l'amuser. Me voir assise par terre, faire des ricochets sur les murs avec une pierre trouvée à terre devait effectivement être hilarant.

- « Vous auriez pu utiliser vos pouvoirs. », murmura-t-il.

- « Oh mais pourquoi, je suis très bien ici. J'attendrais que vos chers soldats soient en fuite et après nous verrons si j'ai envie de sortir. », répondis-je avec un sourire.

- « Nous ne pouvons pas attendre, je peux défier les gardes. Sauron arrivera demain dans la soirée et il est hors de question que je vous laisse ici. Comment voudriez-vous payer votre dette sinon ? », demanda-t-il en me décochant lui aussi un sourire.

- « Très chevaleresque de votre part mais à quoi bon payer ma dette si en plus des Orques et de toutes ces créatures formidablement odieuses, nous avions en plus les elfes de votre peuple contre nous ? », demandais-je

Ce dernier marqua une pause. C'était bien un prince, se croyant toujours protégé derrière sa couronne. C'était étrange, je pensais qu'il était assez calculateur mais finalement, il était un de ces elfes sensibles, qui aime bien la justice rare dans ce bas monde.

- « Partez, je vous rattraperais. Vous n'en avez pas encore fini avec moi. », fit-elle doucement en s'approchant de la grille.

- « Mais… », protesta-t-il.

- « C'est un ordre, votre altesse ! », lançais-je avec un petit rire. « Allez, vous devez aider votre peuple, je saurais sortir de là. »

Legolas s'apprêta à protester de nouveau mais fut vite stoppé par la détermination que j'affichais. Je saurais me sortir d'ici bien avant que Sauron et ses troupes n'arrivent à investir le royaume entier. Je lui fis un dernier sourire et il repartit, non sans hésitation. Je m'apprêtais à m'endormir à présent, bercée par les quelques échos qui parvenaient à mes oreilles.

_.~0~._

Iniel avait enfin été autorisée à repartir dans sa cellule après plus de douze heures de travail jusqu'au milieu de la nuit. Elle avait nettoyé absolument tout ce qui se trouvait dans la pièce, et elle eut le sol et les murs à faire en prime car elle n'allait pas assez vite au goût du maître. Deux coups de fouets reçus pour avoir brisé un plat et trois pour sa lenteur. Son dos la brûlait atrocement et elle le toucha à plusieurs reprises et vit que ses doigts étaient tâchés de son propre sang. Elle eut du mal à se tenir droite pour saluer le maître qui appela le garde de sa cellule pour qu'il la ramène et il valait mieux qu'elle marche sinon elle se ferait traîner par terre comme elle avait vu le faire avec un garçon de la maison voisine qui ne pouvait plus se relever. Ils ouvrirent la porte de la cellule et la poussèrent violemment à l'intérieur. Elle eut bien du mal à tenir sur ses jambes mais parvint à rejoindre son couchage qui se composait d'une cape très épaisse que Sam avait réussi à dénicher et d'un peu de paille dessous. Elle dut s'allonger avec d'infinies précautions pour ne pas éveiller davantage la brûlure de son dos. Miron et Sam qui étaient endormis se réveillèrent d'un bond.

- « Oh ma dame, comment allez-vous ? », demanda Miron l'air ensommeillé.

- « Je… Mis à part mon dos qui me brûle, je vais bien. », fit-elle en se redressant finalement en position assise. Elle descendit légèrement les bretelles juste en-dessous de l'épaule pour montrer les quelques plaies qu'elle avait reçu. Ces derniers eurent l'air désolé et accablé par les blessures de la jeune fille. Elle chuchotait comme les deux compères pour ne réveiller personne et ne pas s'attirer les foudres du garde. « Mais je peux me soigner seulement si vous me cachez avec votre cape du garde dehors. »

- « Comment… ? », demanda alors Sam.

- « Faites ce que je vous dis, ayez confiance. », fit Iniel avec douceur.

Les deux Hobbits attrapèrent les capes qui recouvraient la montagne de paille qui composait leur lit et les étendirent de sorte à ce que le garde ne puisse plus voir. Iniel mima un cercle avec ses mains et un petit halo d'énergie s'y forma avant de courir sur son corps, refermant au passage les blessures occasionnées par la journée. Elle se contrôla avec force pour ne pas émettre trop de lumière. Miron et Sam étaient vraiment impressionnés, ils étaient bouche bée et regardaient avec stupeur les plaies se refermer. Une fois le sortilège rompu, les Hobbits laissèrent retomber leur cape et les replacèrent sur leurs lits.

- « Vous êtes une magicienne ? », demanda Sam avec les yeux brillants.

- « Pas… exactement mais vous pouvez le dire ainsi. », fit Iniel.

- « Comment cela pas exactement ? », demanda Miron.

- « Et bien, je fais parti des sorcières, ceux qu'on appelle magiciens ne sont pas tout à fait comme nous. », expliqua Iniel.

- « C'est incroyable ! Vous auriez pu les utiliser pour vous enfuir ! », s'exclama Sam à voix basse.

- « Et laisser cette cité ainsi ? Non, je veux trouver un moyen d'aider tout le monde. Et pour vaincre l'ennemi, il faut d'abord le comprendre, vous ne croyez pas ? »

- « C'est très sage mais imprudent ma chère, il se peut que vous ne sortiez jamais. », fit tristement Miron.

- « Si j'arrive à rallier un certain nombre à ma cause, cela peut fonctionner. », déclara Iniel avec persuasion.

- « Je n'ai pas totalement foi en votre plan mais nous vous aiderons par tous les moyens, vous pouvez en être sûre ma dame. N'est-ce pas Sam ? », fit Miron avec un regard pétillant tandis qu'il se tournait vers Sam.

- « Evidemment ! », répondit-il avec un sourire.

- « Je vous remercie et vous souhaite une bonne nuit chers messieurs. », fit Iniel en bâillant à moitié, se couchant sur le dos pour s'endormir en quelques minutes.

- « Bonne nuit, ma dame. », firent en chœur les deux Hobbit avant de faire de même.

_.~0~._

Un tremblement se fit ressentir et Naessë se leva aussitôt dans sa cellule. Elle sentait la terre trembler et pas de façon naturelle. Elle tremblait très fortement et Naessë eut bien du mal à tenir debout et s'affaissa contre le mur. Il y avait là de la magie noire, elle en était certaine et elle allait mourir si le haut de la cellule lui tombait dessus. Soudain, sa cellule se disloqua de la petite cour qu'il y avait devant. Les barreaux se décrochèrent et basculèrent dans le vide. La roche commença à se fissurer petit à petit. Si elles atteignaient Naessë, elle basculerait dans le vide. Et les tremblements ne cessèrent pas et s'amplifièrent même. Elle courut le plus vite possible pour sauter depuis sa cellule ouverte jusqu'à la cour, qui était encore intacte. Elle ne sauta pas assez loin et se raccrocha de justesse au bloc de la cour, les pieds dans le vide. Elle tenta de remonter par la force des bras mais elle n'y arrivait pas.

- _« Tu ne peux pas mourir ici, Naessë. Pas maintenant ! »_, s'intima-t-elle en forçant encore sur ses bras, en vain. Elle appela à l'aide. « Aidez-moi ! »

Elle se sentit stupide d'avoir pensé que ce serait facile. Un bloc se décrocha et sa main gauche se déroba, la faisant se balancer dangereusement sur une main. L'autre se raccrocha bien vite sur le bord que Naessë regardait de façon désespérée. Elle regarda en bas et vit que le gouffre était suffisamment profond pour qu'elle meure sur le coup. Elle se sentit faiblir, ses mains s'écorchant sur la roche qui commençait à se fissurer. Une expression d'horreur se peignit sur son visage tandis que son regard balayait la roche qui se craquelait. Soudain elle lâcha prise et ferma fortement ses yeux, n'osant pas se voir mourir. Elle se sentit arrêtée net dans sa chute, rattrapée par deux bras. Elle ouvrit les yeux et les leva jusqu'à tomber sur les yeux bleus de Legolas. Ce dernier la remonta avec force et l'aida à se relever. Elle était sous le choc de l'émotion, ses yeux tendaient vers le gris et le noir tout en passant par diverses nuances de bleu, entremêlés de peur et de soulagement aussi.

- « Je ne vous attendais plus ! », s'exclama-t-elle en reprenant son souffle.

- « Vous m'aviez dit que vous n'en aviez pas fini avec moi, alors j'attendais patiemment que vous sortiez. », fit-il avec un sourire narquois.

- « Oubliez tout ce que j'ai dit ! Il faut partir ! », s'exclama Naessë qui sentait que la plateforme ne tiendrait pas davantage.

- « Je n'osais vous le demander ! », s'exclama-t-il.

- « Ce n'est pas le moment de plaisanter ! », répliqua-t-elle en s'élançant vers les escaliers dont certaines marches étaient partiellement détruites.

- « Un merci aurait pu suffire ! », lança-t-il alors qu'il la suivait.

- « Je vous remercierais bien maintenant mais le protocole prend un temps que nous n'avons pas ! »

Ils gravirent les nombreuses marches en un temps record alors que toutes les plateformes qui se trouvaient sous eux s'affaissaient. Ils arrivèrent enfin au niveau des habitations, c'était la panique parmi ceux qui n'étaient pas encore partis. Tout le monde s'agitait et courait dans tous les sens, criant quelques mots en elfique pour prévenir ceux qui avaient choisi de rester. Legolas entraîna Naessë à sa suite vers les écuries. Il entra et prit son cheval, qui ne portait qu'une bride. Il monta dessus et tendit un bras vers Naessë, qu'elle hésita à prendre. Mais elle la prit néanmoins et monta derrière lui, s'accrochant à contrecœur à sa taille. Ce dernier lui fit un sourire et talonna son cheval, ouvrant en grand les stalles, libérant ainsi les autres chevaux pour qu'ils puissent vivre eux aussi. Legolas dirigeait sa monture avec grande précision pour ne heurter personne et en quelques minutes, ils galopaient déjà dans la forêt sombre, la porte étant grande ouverte. On pouvait voir au loin les Orques grogner en se ruant vers le royaume de la Forêt Noir. Le cœur de Legolas se serra à l'idée de voir tout ce qui avait été sa vie réduit à néant. Malgré l'absence de selle, ils n'eurent aucun mal à garder l'équilibre, montant tous les deux depuis bien des hivers. Ils suivirent le sentier tracé par les gardes deux jours plus tôt et qui avait servi à évacuer la majorité de la population pour arriver à la lisière de la forêt.

Naessë se cramponnait à Legolas qui ne faisait pas dans la dentelle avec son cheval pour le pousser au maximum afin de s'éloigner le plus vite possible. Lorsqu'ils sortirent de la forêt, ils se tournèrent vers cette dernière et entendirent les cris Orques qui hululaient de joie à l'idée de dévaster un énième royaume. Soudain Naessë ressentit une violente sensation et elle porta ses mains à sa tête et on vit des flammes s'élever au loin dans la forêt.

- « Les arbres sont en train de mourir. Je les entends agoniser. », fit Legolas avec tristesse.

- « Je les sens moi aussi. Et votre père ? », demanda Naessë.

- « Il s'en sera sorti, c'est un grand guerrier. Toute la population ou presque a été évacuée. Nous devrions partir nous aussi. », conseilla Legolas.

- « Pour une fois, je suis bien d'accord avec vous. », répondit Naessë.

Et ils se remirent au galop, ne sachant pas exactement où ils allaient mais Legolas avait en tête de rejoindre les montagnes au nord dans l'espoir d'y trouver Aragorn. Naessë ne posa pas de question sur la direction, Legolas semblait sûr de lui. Elle ne put s'empêcher de penser au magnifique royaume des elfes détruits par les Orques. Elle se rappelait encore lorsqu'on avait brûlé les humbles habitations des sorcières il y a plus de deux cent ans et se souvint alors combien elle était triste et effrayée alors qu'elle s'enfuyait vers une terre inconnue et mystérieuse.

Ils galopèrent pendant des heures sans s'arrêter. Ils rejoignirent l'Anduin qu'ils suivirent rigoureusement, Legolas connaissant très bien cette région. Il voyait déjà de très loin le Carrock et son escalier géant et savait que l'ancien gué ne serait plus très loin à présent. Il sentait que Naessë était littéralement bouche bée devant la beauté du paysage automnal. Les grandes plaines, les arbres, le soleil qui se levait à peine et le fracas du fleuve avait de quoi impressionner. Elle profitait de chaque seconde et gravait toutes ces images dans sa mémoire. Puis elle observa le fleuve sans voir de passage visible.

- « Dites-moi, vous ne m'aviez pas dit qu'il nous faudrait nous mouiller, elfe. », fit-elle avec un petit rire.

- « Il y a un ancien gué, autrefois il y avait un pont et c'est le seul endroit où l'on peut traverser sans trop se mouiller comme vous dites. », expliqua l'elfe qui montrait justement ce dont il parlait.

- « Si vous le dites. », répondit-elle en se replongeant dans la contemplation du paysage.

Ils y parvinrent enfin. Effectivement c'était l'endroit le moins profond du fleuve et lorsque Legolas intima à sa monture d'augmenter légèrement l'allure, ce dernier s'enfonça allègrement dans l'eau claire et avança avec courage. Le courant était plutôt fort mais le cheval résistait, le poids qu'il avait sur le dos l'aidant un peu. Ils arrivèrent de l'autre côté sans trop de difficultés, le cheval ayant confiance en son cavalier qui l'encourageait gentiment. Naessë eut un sourire en observant la complicité qu'il y avait entre Legolas et son cheval.

- « J'ai rarement vu une telle complicité entre un animal et son maître. », commenta-t-elle.

- « C'est vrai que c'est un véritable ami, il m'a accompagné tellement de fois et je l'ai dressé moi-même. Cela faisait longtemps que j'attendais de le reprendre. », fit Legolas tout en guidant sa monture avec ses rênes.

- « Il vous le rend bien, je me demande d'ailleurs si ma jument est bien rentrée. », soupira Naessë.

- « Les chevaux n'ont pas leur pareil pour retrouver leur route. Nous avions un poney qui nous accompagnait moi et mes huit autres compagnons. Il appartenait à un Hobbit et lorsque nous l'avions laissé, il a retrouvé sa route tout seul sans encombre. », raconta-t-il avec un regard dans le vague, songeant encore au voyage qu'il avait entreprit quelques mois plus tôt.

- « On va dire que je suis rassurée. », rit-elle.

Ils s'arrêtèrent non loin du gué pour permettre au cheval de se reposer car traverser ce fleuve à fort courant avait été éreintant. Les deux compagnons s'assirent sur deux rochers l'un en face de l'autre et soufflèrent. Legolas se releva et s'approcha de Naessë.

- « J'ai pensé que vous aimeriez récupérer ceci. », commença-t-il en sortant de sous sa cape une dague dans son fourreau sculpté de symboles blancs.

- « Ma dague ! », s'exclama-t-elle en la prenant dans ses mains, l'admirant comme s'il s'agissait d'une vieille amie. « Merci, j'aurais été quelque peu embarrassée si nous avions eu un comité d'accueil. »

Un gargouillis sourd se fit entendre. Cela faisait plus d'une journée qu'elle n'avait rien mangé du tout et son estomac criait, hurlait famine. Naessë eut un rougissement qu'elle calma aussitôt et Legolas d'un air amusé sortit des lembas, de sous sa cape.

- « Dites-moi, votre cape est comme une caverne aux trésors ou vous avez caché une sacoche sous votre habit ? », demanda Naessë avec un sourire narquois.

- « Disons que je suis plein de mystères. », dit-il le plus sérieusement du monde.

- « Faites attention à vos chevilles, bientôt elles enfleront tellement que vous ne pourrez plus monter sur votre cheval et je devrais dire adieu à vos mystères. », se moqua Naessë tout en mordant dans un lembas.

Elle en mangea trois d'affilé et Legolas se souvint qu'elle n'avait pas mangé du tout depuis plus d'une journée et il se sentit stupide de ne pas lui avoir proposé plus tôt.

- « Et l'on dit que cela peut remplir un estomac d'homme. », fit Legolas en la regardant manger goulûment les lembas.

- « Je dois en posséder trois alors ! », plaisanta-t-elle. « Savez-vous où nous allons ? »

- « Oui, je vais chercher mon ami Aragorn, il se trouve dans le nord, vous l'avez entendu comme moi. », indiqua Legolas en pointant le nord de sa main.

- « Effectivement. Et nous sommes à combien de lieues de cet endroit ? », demanda Naessë.

- « Je dirais… une trentaine environs, nous sommes encore assez loin des montagnes. », calcula Legolas avec sa mémoire infaillible.

- « J'espère qu'ils procurent de chaudes étoffes pour la montagne car cette robe est des plus inconfortables et ne couvre pas vraiment énormément de chose. », ironisa Naessë.

- « Je vous donnerais ma cape, les elfes ne craignent pas le froid. », fit-il en observant l'horizon.

- « Trop aimable ! », le remercia-t-elle avec son sarcasme habituel.

Soudain elle fronça les sourcils et se retourna vivement sur les lieues qu'ils venaient de parcourir. Elle se leva aussitôt et Legolas la regarda pour lui demander ce qu'il y avait pour qu'elle devienne d'un coup aussi suspicieuse envers le paysage qui était des plus majestueux.

- « Nous devons partir, nous sommes suivis. », fit-elle d'un ton plus sec.

- « Comment le savez-vous ? », questionna Legolas. Il ne sentait pas grand-chose même avec ses sens surdéveloppés.

- « Faites-moi confiance je le sais, je peux capter les ondes magiques et celles qui arrivent sur nous ne seront pas vraiment d'une bonne compagnie si elles nous trouvent. », expliqua-t-elle avec exaspération. Ne pouvait-il pas simplement lui faire confiance ?

- « Ne vous énervez pas, je demandais simplement. », fit-il d'une voix plus douce, pour la calmer.

Naessë se radoucit et s'approcha de l'elfe toujours assis sur la pierre. Elle s'approcha à petits pas et, se baissant légèrement, posa une main sur sa joue. Cette dernière était chaude et contrastait avec la fraicheur de sa peau. Elle enviait les elfes qui ne ressentaient pas la température. Bien sûr, ses pouvoirs pourraient lui permettre d'avoir de la chaleur mais elle préférait les conserver pour un moment plus propice. Un petit sourire se dessina sur ses lèvres rosées et ses yeux se teintèrent d'espièglerie. Elle les plongea dans ceux de Legolas, qui était comme dans l'attente de savoir ce que lui réservait Naessë.

- « Vous posez bien trop de questions elfe. », murmura-t-elle à voix basse.

Legolas se sentait très étrange après ce contact, une sensation qui ne l'avait jamais traversé auparavant et qui se répandait dans le contact qu'il avait avec elle. Avec cette main fraîche et douce qui se retira presque aussitôt. Et ce regard qu'ils s'étaient jetés, était des plus profonds et des plus sincères, c'était une expérience troublante pour les deux êtres. Naessë se releva et se félicita mentalement d'avoir su troubler ce petit prince. Car même si elle était tout autant troublée, elle sentait que Legolas était un peu perdu. Elle alla vers le cheval qui broutait paisiblement et monta dessus sous les yeux éberlués de Legolas.

- « Alors, vous montez ? », demanda-t-elle avec un sourire.

- « Derrière vous ? », questionna Legolas.

- « Bien sûr que non, sur sa tête ! », ironisa-t-elle avant de reprendre d'une voix autoritaire. « Derrière moi. A mon tour de prendre les rênes. »

- « Ai-je le choix ? », demanda-t-il avec un air malicieux.

- « Oui, vous pouvez courir derrière nous ! », rit-elle en le laissant se hisser sur le cheval.

- « Mes nobles jambes se sentent bien mieux à cheval. », fit Legolas avec humour.

- « Vos nobles jambes, vous dites ? Accrochez-vous ! », ordonna Naessë avec un petit rire. Il avait de l'humour cet elfe, une chose bien rare.

Ce dernier eut quelques réticences à s'accrocher à Naessë. Poser les mains sur les hanches d'une femme n'était pas une chose qu'il avait l'habitude de faire mais il n'eut pas le choix, son cheval démarra en trombe et en quelques secondes ils étaient déjà au grand galop. Un elfe étant très léger, le cheval n'avait que le poids de Naessë à supporter. Legolas la dirigeait parfois lorsqu'elle hésitait mais dans l'ensemble la laissa faire. La chaleur que dégageait le corps de Naessë réveillait les sensations étranges qu'il avait ressenties. Il ne parvenait pas à définir leur signification. Cette dernière se sentait agréablement bien, d'une part l'encolure du cheval qui se balançait au rythme de son galop et de l'autre Legolas et ses mains qu'il avait posé sur les hanches, sans trop presser. Les heures passèrent sans qu'ils n'eussent à s'arrêter une seule fois. Après plus de trois heures, ils arrivaient enfin vers les montagnes, magnifiques et impénétrables, surplombant toute la plaine avec la blanche neige à leur sommet.

* * *

**J'espère que ce chapitre vous aura plu ! N'oubliez pas de reviewer ! Et à la prochaine pour un nouveau chapitre, un personnage de la Communauté va y apparaître. Je compte sur vous ! **


	11. Rencontre impromptue - Chapitre 10

**Coucou tout le monde ! Voici le chapitre 10 et son titre toujours aussi évocateur (j'ai l'impression de faire des titres aussi passionnants que ceux d'un cours d'histoire mais bon, jusque là on ne m'a pas fait de réflexion !). Il sera exclusivement dédié à la partie du voyage de Naessë, Iniel réapparaîtra dans le prochain chapitre. **

**Toujours la distinction des langues : **Normal** Commun / **_Italique_** Elfique (L'italique est aussi utilisé pour les flashbacks et les rêves). **

**Je vous souhaite une bonne lecture !**

* * *

*Chapitre 10 - Rencontre impromptue*

Naessë s'était remise au pas à présent et frissonnait. Le froid de la montagne descendait déjà vers eux et la neige tombait en fins flocons. Legolas ôta sa cape de voyage verte et la passa autour des épaules de Naessë, qui l'attacha et remercia d'un regard chaleureux l'elfe. Elle mit la capuche cousue à la cape et se réchauffa peu à peu, sentant le corps chaud du cheval entre ses jambes ainsi que le souffle de Legolas dans son dos. Elle n'avait vu la montagne que deux ou trois fois dans sa vie et était visiblement impressionnée, ce qui fit sourire Legolas.

- « Vous moqueriez-vous de moi, elfe ? », demanda-t-elle sans même lui jeter un regard.

- « Nullement, votre majesté. », fit-il en utilisant une voix niaise pour le mot majesté.

- « Et maintenant ? Quelle montagne choisirons-nous de gravir en premier ? », demanda-t-elle en souriant vers lui cette fois ci.

- « Aucune, nous allons plutôt nous intéresser à ce qu'il se passe à leurs pieds. », fit Legolas en pointant du doigt les cavernes non loin de là.

Ils y allèrent très doucement, au pas, dans le cas où il y aurait d'autres personnes indésirables dans les parages. Naessë sentait que l'onde de magie noire qu'elle avait perçue s'était éloignée et n'avait plus qu'à se concentrer sur les alentours proches. Elle entendit Legolas bander son arc et tendre la corde, la flèche prête à empaler le premier ennemi qui apparaîtra. Il descendit d'ailleurs de la monture et fit signe à Naessë de laisser le cheval ici. Il entendait des bruits de craquement de branches et de feuillages agités. Naessë dégaina sa dague et resta aux côtés de Legolas. La nuit tombait et il était très difficile de percevoir les dangers qui entouraient les deux compères. Soudain, une silhouette encapuchonnée sortit de derrière un rocher et se rua sur Naessë.

Cette dernière para le premier coup de l'épée de l'ennemi et fit un saut sur le côté, depuis lequel elle tendit sa jambe pour faire tomber l'individu. Ce dernier trébucha et se rattrapa in extremis mais la dague de Naessë frappa violemment du plat de sa lame les doigts de l'individu, qui lâchèrent l'épée. Elle attrapa l'individu par le cou et le plaqua contre le rocher qui lui avait servi de cachette. Elle le menaçait de sa dague.

- « Qui êtes-vous et que voulez-vous ? », demanda-t-elle, les yeux rouges de colère.

- « Legolas ? », demanda la silhouette toujours encapuchonnée.

Ce dernier fronça les sourcils et soudain il le reconnut et se précipita presque vers lui pour le prendre dans ses bras sous l'air incongru de Naessë qui faisait tournoyer sa dague entre ses doigts en signe d'indignation.

- « Aragorn, mon ami ! Il n'y a pas idées de me faire de telles frayeurs ! », s'exclama Legolas qui partit dans un éclat de rire tout comme l'individu.

- « Legolas, je savais que vous étiez vivant ! J'en était certain ! », fit Aragorn en tapant amicalement l'épaule de l'elfe.

Les deux souriaient et semblaient ravis. C'était une relation fraternelle qui les liait dès le début, en quelques secondes, toutes les images de leur précédent voyages reparurent dans leurs esprits. Naessë soupira et alla se percher sur un autre rocher, maniant son arme jusqu'à ce que l'on daigne s'intéresser à elle. Ce qui prit un peu plus de temps que prévu. Non pas qu'elle aimait être le centre de l'attention mais c'était une question de respect quoique ça l'amusait un peu. Ils étaient si heureux de se retrouver, l'amitié tissée durant leur quête ne les ayant jamais quittée. Legolas était plus qu'heureux de retrouver quelqu'un qu'il connaissait et Aragorn, qui vivait jusque là en solitaire dans les cavernes du Nord se réjouissait de repartir à l'aventure et de laisser une bonne fois pour toute le Rôdeur qu'il fut derrière lui.

- « Dame Naessë, venez je vous prie et laissez-moi vous présenter mon ami Aragorn, fils d'Arathorn et héritier du trône du Gondor. », fit enfin Legolas qui observait avec un sourire l'impatience de Naessë qui n'avait d'yeux que pour sa dague.

- « Legolas, ce n'est pas nécessaire d'ennuyer cette Dame avec divers usages. », fit Aragorn avec un sourire.

- « Effectivement. Je suis enchantée, je m'appelle Naessë, fille de… peu importe. », fit-elle néanmoins avec une légère révérence comme l'usage l'imposait. Elle jeta un regard interrogateur à Legolas qui continua sur sa lancée. « Je laisse à Legolas le soin de vous ennuyer avec les usages qui me sont dus. »

- « Il s'agit d'une des majestés du royaume de Rhûn, et… C'est également une humaine dotée de magie. », expliqua Legolas qui fit un demi-sourire face à l'air éberlué d'Aragorn qui observait Naessë, comme dans l'attente d'une preuve mais ne demanda rien à ce sujet.

- « J'ignorais qu'il existait un royaume à Rhûn ! », s'étonna Aragorn.

- « C'est parce qu'il est bien caché, croyez-moi mon ami. Même un elfe ne saurait le trouver. », fit Legolas en observant Naessë avec un sourire.

- « C'est un plaisir pour moi, vraiment. Une rencontre si tranchante… », commenta Aragorn amicalement en faisant une petite révérence. Après tout il s'agissait d'une reine.

- « Vous vous êtes jeté sur moi, je vous le rappelle. », railla-t-elle. « Et bien Legolas, après tout ce que vous avez pu me dire sur ce fameux Aragorn, je l'imaginais plus combatif. »

Les trois se mirent à rire. Naessë appréciait déjà cet humain, car malgré qu'il soit un futur roi, il était accessible et ne semblait même pas se soucier de savoir si un jour une couronne allait se poser sur sa tête. Il avait les cheveux noirs et emmêlés par le manque d'entretien et sa barbe était très présente et lui donnait un air atrocement viril et humain tout simplement. Quel changement, depuis qu'elle supportait la perfection inchangée de Legolas, elle appréciait de retrouver des humains. Il portait une tunique royale noire, salie, et une cape noire rapiécée par-dessus. Son collier, offert par celle qu'il aimait était toujours attaché autour de son cou. Il n'avait pas l'air d'un roi mais pourtant avait une certaine allure et avait une façon de parler qui inspirait le respect.

- « Avez-vous une quelconque information sur nos compagnons, _mellon_ ? », demanda Aragorn d'un ton très sérieux.

- « Aucune, j'ai appris que Minas Tirith ainsi que le Gondor et le Rohan étaient tombés. Certains ont choisi de s'allier à lui pour ne pas être détruits. La Comté elle aussi est tombée, Sauron fait tout pour avoir une emprise sur les quatre coins de cette Terre. », fit sombrement Legolas.

- « Je suis… atterré de l'apprendre. », répondit Aragorn qui avait du mal à mettre des mots sur la terreur qu'il sentait grandir en lui. Il imaginait parfaitement bien ce que Sauron avait fait à ces cités, aux pauvres petits Hobbits. Il fallait intervenir et vite. « Il nous faut intervenir. »

- « Nous devons retrouver Gimli et les autres. Peut-être que le seigneur Elrond et son don de clairvoyance peuvent nous être utiles. », fit Legolas.

Aragorn vit aussitôt le visage d'Arwen apparaître à lui. Elle était de plus en plus faible, il pouvait le ressentir, la couleur du médaillon qu'il avait toujours à son cou diminuait en luminosité. Voilà trop longtemps qu'il n'avait pu sentir la chaleur de ses lèvres sur les siennes et le réconfort de ses douces paroles. Elle lui manquait plus que tout mais il n'aurait pu se permettre de traverser les montagnes qui grouillaient d'Orque seul. Il serait allé immédiatement à Rivendell pour y retrouver sa bien-aimée et trouver une solution avec le seigneur Elrond, son père. Il n'avait pas oublié qu'il n'aurait la main d'Arwen qu'à la condition de redevenir roi. Et il croyait s'être approché du but, enfin, pendant la bataille des portes du Mordor.

- « Excusez-moi mais qui est le seigneur Elrond ? », demanda innocemment Naessë qui ignorait à peu près tout de ce qui se passait en Terre du Milieu. Excepté la forêt noire car c'est là qu'elle et ses sœurs avaient vécu.

- « C'est un seigneur elfe qui habite Rivendell. Il possède un don de clairvoyance et est sans aucun doute le plus grand guérisseur de cette Terre. C'est lui qui a unifié notre Communauté. », expliqua Legolas.

- « Encore un elfe ? C'est une nouvelle des plus merveilleuses pour moi. », fit-elle avec sarcasme.

- « Vous n'aimez pas les elfes ? », questionna Aragorn d'un air suspicieux.

- « Il y a beaucoup d'elfe à Rhûn, ainsi que d'humains et de nains. Mais le dernier elfe que j'ai rencontré en Terre du Milieu m'a envoyé en prison. Les sorcières ne sont pas vraiment les bienvenues à Mirkwood. », fit Naessë avec un sourire pour masquer la rancune qui l'animait à la pensée du père de Legolas.

- « Vous parlez du roi ? », demanda Aragorn.

- « Oui, disons que son père nous a chassées, nous les sorcières, de la forêt Noire et qu'il a su transmettre le bon sentiment à son fils. », résuma-t-elle avec brièveté.

- « Ne vous inquiétez pas, Elrond est certainement l'elfe le plus bienveillant sur cette Terre, il ne possède aucune hostilité dans son âme exceptée celle qu'il réserve au Mordor et ses alliés. Il est d'une grande sagesse et saura ce qu'il convient de faire. », fit Legolas en posant une main sur son épaule pour la rassurer.

- « Alors allons-y ! », s'exclama Aragorn qui siffla.

Un cheval arriva au petit trot. Il était harnaché et prêt à être monté. Lui aussi transportait une sacoche, ce qui restait à Aragorn s'y trouvait ainsi que le produit d'une longue chasse à la nourriture. C'était Arod, son ancienne monture offerte par Eomer, Legolas le reconnut immédiatement. Arod était une monture des plus fidèles, c'est d'ailleurs elle qui sortit Aragorn du pétrin de la rivière et le ramena en vie au Gouffre de Helm. Aragorn se hissa dessus et Legolas ainsi que Naessë en firent tout autant sur le cheval de ce dernier. Legolas avait reprit la tête pour frustrer davantage Naessë qui bougonna en langue sorcière lorsqu'elle dû s'accrocher à Legolas. Cette langue n'échappa pas à Aragorn.

- « Quelle est cette langue, majesté ? », demanda Aragorn subitement intéressé.

- « Je vous en prie, appelez-moi Naessë. Et il s'agit de la langue de ma cité, le Tebrynien. », dit-elle avec un petit sourire.

- « J'ignorais qu'il existait une telle langue. Je serais curieux de l'entendre à nouveau. », fit Aragorn qui souriait lui aussi.

- « Vous pourriez l'apprendre. Nous avons l'intention de réintégrer les peuples de la Terre du Milieu et j'espère un jour pouvoir vous montrer ma cité. », fit-elle avec détermination.

- _« Elle est étonnante ton alliée, Legolas. »_, déclara Aragorn en elfique à Legolas.

- _« Et vous n'avez pas tout vu, mon ami. »_, répondit ce dernier.

- _« Je vous le confirme. »_, répondit Naessë en elfique à son tour, créant la surprise chez le fils d'Arathorn.

- « Vous parlez l'elfique ? Vous êtes une source de surprise, Naessë ! »

- « Mon clan sorcier a vécu à Mirkwood et d'autre part j'ai été élevée par un elfe qui m'a tout appris. »

- « C'est vraiment impressionnant, je me reconnais là dans vos propos. Après tout le seigneur Elrond lui-même m'a élevé comme son enfant. », déclara Aragorn en se perdant dans les pensées de son enfance.

- « Vraiment ? Cela m'a tout l'air d'être quelqu'un de vraiment sage et généreux. », fit Naessë qui voyait en ces mots celui qu'elle considérait comme un père, Isor.

- « Vous le constaterez vous-même. », se contenta-t-il de dire.

- « Dites-moi, n'est-il pas dangereux de voyager de nuit dans ces montagnes ? », demanda Legolas.

- « Peu importe que ce soit dangereux ou non. Ou bien nous allons à la rencontre des Orques, ou bien ceux qui nous talonnent depuis une journée vont venir eux-mêmes. », trancha Naessë.

- « Vous êtes suivis ? », demanda alors Aragorn sans vraiment chercher de réponse. « Alors vous avez raison, il nous faut tout de même y aller. »

Naessë s'accrocha vivement à Legolas lorsque celui-ci mit le cheval au galop et réprima un sourire moqueur. Il aimait bien la surprendre et voir sa mine déconfite en conséquence. Aragorn observa les deux qui, au-delà de tout sarcasme, semblaient s'apprécier.

_.~0~._

Ils avançaient prudemment entre les montagnes. Les nuages dévoilaient et cachaient la lune par intermittence. Le vent soufflait avec force dans les conifères qui bordaient les montagnes mais les chevaux continuaient d'avancer d'un pas vaillant et ferme. Aragorn était aux aguets et posait quelquefois sa main sur le pommeau de son épée, Anduril, anciennement Narsil. L'épée avec laquelle il espérait vaincre le mal et reprendre le trône qui lui revenait de droit.

Il raconta à Legolas comment il était arrivé jusque dans les montagnes, il avait été poursuivi par deux Uruk-Hai qu'il avait finis par avoir en leur tendant un piège non loin de la rivière. Une technique des plus simples et pourtant très efficace. Legolas quant à lui, préféra ne pas trop en dire sur le peuple de Tebryn. Les montagnes pouvaient avoir des oreilles, surtout si elles grouillaient d'Orques. Naessë écoutait attentivement ce qui se passait autour d'elle et était impressionnée par cet humain qui était parvenu à s'en sortir seul dans une nature aussi hostile.

Le passage à travers les montagnes dura près d'une journée. Au matin, ils s'étaient arrêtés pour manger et pour détendre les chevaux. Il y avait là du lapin, des écureuils et toutes sortes d'animaux cueillis par les pièges d'Aragorn. Il restait quelques lembas à Legolas qui en fit profiter ses compagnons. Puis l'après-midi passa, ponctué par quelques bons souvenirs contés par Aragorn. Les montagnes s'éloignaient doucement derrière eux alors que le soleil faisait enfin son apparition. Ils rejoignirent la rivière la plus proche et s'arrêtèrent à nouveau.

- « Où sommes-nous ? », demanda Naessë.

- « Nous sommes à environ deux jours de Rivendell. », répondit Aragorn. « Nous allons passer par ici, nous ne devrions pas faire de mauvaises rencontres. »

Il montra la rivière qui serpentait au milieu de la plaine. Cette dernière avait les couleurs de l'automne et le soleil commençait à décliner. Cette saison où les herbes commençaient à faiblir jusqu'à mourir en hiver puis renaître au printemps suivant, rétablissant le cycle perpétuel de la nature. C'était quelque chose qui fascinait Naessë presque autant que n'importe quel elfe, mais pas pour les mêmes raisons. Sa magie venait des quatre saisons, des éléments, et par conséquent avait un sens très particulier à ses yeux. Elle songeait encore aux leçons de sa mère quand elle était plus petite.

_*Flash back*_

_- « Ma chérie, tu vois ces roses ? »_

_- « Oui, je les vois mère. », répondit Naessë._

_C'était alors une petite fille rousse qui écoutait avec ses grands yeux bleus sa mère qui lui montrait les fleurs. De magnifiques roses rouges avec des épines. Naessë avait appris à ne pas s'en saisir sans faire attention. Pourtant elle adorait ces fleurs, elles étaient belles et aussi rouges que le sang que buvaient les sorcières, aussi rouges que le sang qui coulait en chaque être._

_- « Et bien les sorcières que nous sommes sont comme les fleurs. Un jour, tu t'épanouiras toi aussi et ta magie se définira comme l'un des quatre éléments. », expliqua la mère._

_- « Que sont les éléments ? », demanda alors Naessë qui jetait un regard ignorant à sa mère qui rit doucement en lui caressant les cheveux._

_- « L'eau, l'air, le feu et la terre. De ces éléments découle notre magie et quand le moment viendra, ta magie sera plus puissante et se définira comme l'élément qui gouverne ta vie. »_

_- « Je ne comprends rien du tout ! », s'exaspéra Naessë._

_- « Regarde moi par exemple ma chérie. Quand j'étais plus jeune, comme toi, ma magie pouvait venir de n'importe quel élément mais était très limitée. », commença sa mère qui continua sous le hochement de tête de sa fille. « Et bien un jour, ce jour peut venir tôt comme il peut venir tard, ta magie cessera de faire partie des quatre éléments pour se consacrer à un seul d'entre eux. Et ta magie n'en sera que plus puissante. C'est la terre qui m'a choisie. »_

_- « Mais c'est injuste, je veux choisir moi ! », s'exclama Naessë._

_- « C'est ton caractère qui définira la magie qui s'offrira à toi, ma petite rose. », rit-elle en serrant sa fille contre toi._

_- « Tu crois que j'aurais quel élément ? », demanda Naessë._

_- « Je vois de l'eau et du feu en toi. », répondit-elle._

_*Fin flash back*_

Soudain Naessë revint sur terre car elle sentait que quelque chose n'allait pas. Elle s'empara de l'arc de Legolas, d'une flèche de son carquois avec une vitesse qui étonna l'elfe et tira vers les maigres arbres qui les précédaient.

- « Des Orques ! », lança-t-elle.

Aragorn dégaina son épée qui émit un bruit cristallin en sortant de son fourreau. Naessë avait lancé l'arc à Legolas pour qu'il puisse se battre pleinement et garda sa dague pointée vers les fourrés.

Deux Uruk-Hai et une dizaine d'Orques sortirent et les assaillirent de coups et de flèches. Les trois compagnons esquivèrent avec facilité les flèches. Alors que les archers s'apprêtaient à lancer une nouvelle salve de flèches, Aragorn se jeta sur l'Uruk-Hai avec courage. Voilà bien longtemps qu'il n'avait pas eu à combattre de la sorte. Il maniait son épée cependant aussi bien que s'il avait combattu la veille. Naessë se dit qu'il ne manquait pas de cran et se jeta sur le deuxième, auquel elle asséna deux coups de poignards ainsi qu'une flèche bien placée. Legolas lui, s'occupait de transpercer les quelques Orques qui tentaient de les piéger dans le dos, tirant en rafale sur les monstrueuses créatures qui grognaient. L'un des Orques se rua sur elle et la désarma mais elle retira une flèche d'un cadavre d'Orque que Legolas avait abattu et transperça son adversaire. Ce dernier s'effondra sur le sol, la flèche s'enfonçant davantage dans son crâne. Legolas abattit deux Orques d'une même flèche. Il semblait littéralement danser au milieu des flèches et des lames qui s'entrechoquaient, tentant vainement de l'atteindre. Quant à Aragorn, il était sur le point de tuer l'Uruk-Hai qui se défendait avec hargne, tentant de le blesser.

Naessë s'était redressée et vit avec horreur qu'un Orque s'apprêtait à abattre Aragorn dans le dos. Elle ne prit pas le temps de récupérer sa dague, jeta son carquois sur le côté et courut à toute vitesse vers l'Orque. Elle se jeta sur lui et l'entraîna dans la rivière avec un cri rageur, comme si celui-ci pouvait lui donner plus de force. Aragorn se débarrassa de l'Uruk-Hai et Legolas tira son ultime flèche vers le dernier Orque en vie puis les deux allèrent au bord de la rivière. Des remous étaient perceptibles, un bras humain, celui de Naessë sortant de temps en temps de l'eau. Legolas observait l'eau avec des yeux grands ouverts. Elle était désarmée et avait toutes les chances de mourir.

C'était une bagarre acharnée. L'Orque la saisit soudain par le cou et l'entraîna plus profondément. Elle se débattait et commençait à manquer d'air et par un coup de tête, se libéra, se plaça derrière l'Orque et d'un coup sec lui brisa le cou. Il ne bougea plus la minute qui suivit et elle put remonter avec vitesse en se servant de ses pouvoirs. L'eau la porta jusqu'à la surface. Elle sortit de l'eau avec puissance et fut projetée vers la rive. Sa tête tournait et elle était visiblement désorientée. Néanmoins l'air parvenait enfin à alimenter son corps et elle poussa un long soupir de soulagement. Elle vit une main tendue, qui appartenait à l'elfe. Elle l'attrapa et remonta sur la rive, complètement trempée. Elle s'essora les cheveux et les rejeta négligemment sur ses épaules.

- « Vous m'avez sauvé la vie, ma Dame. », fit Aragorn qui lui rendit sa dague et son carquois.

- « Merci et c'était la moindre des choses. », répondit-elle en accrochant sa dague à sa ceinture mouillée elle aussi et en passant son carquois sur son dos, en mettant ses cheveux sur le côté pour ne pas trop le mouiller.

- « Comment avez-vous fait sans armes ? », demanda Legolas qui était visiblement impressionné par son audace. « Vos pouvoirs ? »

- « Je n'ai utilisé mes pouvoirs que pour remonter, ne croyez pas que je ne sais pas me servir de mes dix doigts, elfe, et laissez-moi vous montrer. »

Cette dernière se leva, une lueur de malice dans les yeux et se rapprocha lentement de Legolas qui l'observait d'un air dubitatif. Elle aimait bien jouer avec l'elfe, c'était devenu un de ses passe-temps favoris depuis le début du voyage. Cette dernière se positionna derrière lui et lui saisit la tête et le menton avec ses mains en se hissant sur la pointe des pieds pour l'atteindre.

- « Comme ceci. Avec un petit coup sec sur la droite. », expliqua-t-elle avant de le lâcher et de rire. « Ne m'obligez pas à vous en faire la démonstration. »

- « Je pense pouvoir m'en passer. C'est impressionnant, je l'avoue. », répondit Legolas qui émit un petit rire.

Naessë frissonna, elle était frigorifiée. L'air de l'étiolement s'approchait et il faisait de plus en plus froid. Legolas défit sa cape et enveloppa Naessë qui claquait des dents ainsi mouillée. Elle tenta de se réchauffer par sa magie mais celle-ci était très affaiblie. Néanmoins elle put refermer les quelques plaies ainsi que faire disparaître les écorchures. Ils prirent soin de récupérer les flèches et Legolas trouva un arc à Naessë. Il était d'origine Orque mais supposa qu'avec ses aptitudes, ce ne serait pas un problème. Aragorn et Legolas déplacèrent les corps d'Orque et les brûlèrent grâce à une flamme lancée par Naessë. Ils remontèrent sur les chevaux et repartirent au petit trot vers le sud.

_.~0~._

- « Voici des vêtements secs. », fit Aragorn qui lui amena un pantalon, une tunique brune et une veste noire qui lui appartenaient et qui semblaient légèrement plus larges que Naessë. « Vous pourrez vous changer derrière ces rochers. »

- « Je vous remercie, Aragorn. », fit-elle avec un sourire et un signe de tête.

Arrivée derrière les rochers elle se hâta d'ôter sa tenue qui était mouillée et qui sentait atrocement mauvais et enfila les vêtements donnés. Ils n'étaient pas si grands qu'elle l'avait cru et lorsqu'elle ajouta son armure, tout lui seyait à merveilles. Elle n'eut plus qu'à mettre ses bottes encore humides. Elle coiffa ses cheveux avec ses doigts, essayant de leur redonner une forme convenable. Elle se fit une tresse depuis le sommet de son crâne jusqu'aux pointes qu'elle plaça sur le côté. Son carquois sur le dos et son nouvel arc passé autour d'elle, Naessë était prête et au chaud à présent. Elle fit disparaître ses vêtements qui prirent l'état de cendres sous le feu de ses doigts. Aragorn fit un sourire en la voyant revenir.

- « Un vrai homme ! », s'exclama-t-il.

- « Si j'avais eu l'air d'une Dame je me serais posée quelques questions sur votre mental Aragorn. », répondit-elle en s'asseyant à côté d'eux.

Ce dernier rit à sa plaisanterie et hocha la tête d'un air faussement admiratif. Legolas l'observait attentivement. Même dans ces vêtements d'homme elle gardait sa beauté flamboyante. Et profitant de l'instant d'absence de Legolas, elle monta sur son cheval.

- « Les hommes devant Legolas, les elfes à l'arrière ! », plaisanta-t-elle.

- « Vraiment ? », demanda-t-il alors qu'il s'approchait dangereusement.

- « Au lieu de faire le pitre, nous devrions partir Naessë. Ce feu va attirer bien d'autres créatures de l'ombre. », rappela Aragorn.

- « Vous avez raison, si vous glissez je pourrais aisément vous rattraper ! », railla Legolas.

Il fit un demi-sourire et prit place derrière Naessë qui leva les yeux au ciel d'exaspération. Elle résista à l'envie de combattre à nouveau contre lui pour lui montrer qui allait vraiment mordre la poussière et mit le cheval en route derrière celui d'Aragorn.

* * *

**Et voilà, c'est fini ! Je ne suis pas une adepte pour décrire la manière d'être d'Aragorn mais je m'améliorerais avec le temps. Alors, ravi de revoir notre cher Rôdeur de retour dans la partie ? J'espère que ce chapitre vous a plu, n'oubliez pas de reviewer pour me dire ce que vous en avez pensé ! A la prochaine ! **


	12. Cauchemar et espoir - Chapitre 11

**Coucou tout le monde ! Voici le chapitre 11, j'espère qu'il vous plaira ! Cette fois on a aussi un aperçu de ce qui se passe avec Iniel, j'essaierais d'en faire plus à l'avenir :) N'oubliez pas de reviewer et un grand merci à ceux qui le font ainsi qu'à ceux qui me suivent ! Ça compte beaucoup pour moi !**

**Bonne lecture !**

* * *

*Chapitre 11 - Cauchemar et espoir*

Naessë commença soudainement à ressentir sa faiblesse, le sang qu'elle avait ingurgité deux jours plus tôt commençait à se désintégrer dans son corps. De plus, un combat n'avait rien arrangé pour elle. Legolas sentit que quelque chose n'allait pas mais jugea bon de ne rien dire. Si Naessë ne voulait pas en parler, il valait mieux qu'il respecte ses désirs. Celle-ci ignorait si elle pourrait vivre une nouvelle journée sans sa dose quotidienne de sang mais ne laissa rien paraître. Elle tremblait légèrement au niveau des mains mais ce mouvement était imperceptible sauf pour les yeux de lynx de Legolas. Il s'inquiétait un peu et ne voulait pas la revoir sombrer dans la folie comme la dernière fois. Aussi, la nuit tombante, il demanda à ce qu'on s'arrête pour camper. Et ce n'était pas Aragorn qui dirait le contraire. Ils avaient bien avancés et n'était plus qu'à un jour de Fondcombe et les chevaux étaient fourbus.

- « Il doit me rester deux écureuils. », déclara Aragorn qui fouillait dans sa sacoche de voyage. « Les voilà, bien conservés d'ailleurs. »

- « Je m'en occupe. », déclara Naessë qui les attrapa à pleines mains. « Il nous faudrait du bois à faire brûler. »

- « J'y vais, justement je me disais qu'un brin de toilette ne me ferait pas de mal. », rit Aragorn qui eut pour réponse un sourire de Legolas et de Naessë.

- « Et bien faites, j'en ai pour un petit moment à préparer nos deux amis. Et j'ai déjà eu mon brin de toilette tout à l'heure. », fit Naessë avec un regard malicieux.

Legolas se chargeait de surveiller les environs mais cela faisait deux fois qu'elle menaçait de s'entailler avec sa propre dague alors qu'elle enlevait la peau des écureuils et qu'elle se battait avec les os minuscules.

- « Naessë, est-ce que tout va bien ? », demanda-t-il. « Et ne me mentez pas, s'il vous plait. »

Cette dernière se raidit et posa sa dague avant de se tourner vers l'elfe. Il savait ce dont elle avait besoin et il était prêt à sacrifier de nouveau une petite quantité de sa personne pour elle. Hors de question d'avoir bravé tant de danger pour la voir mourir.

- « Cela fait plus de deux jours. », dit-elle simplement. Ses doigts tremblaient fortement et ses yeux s'étaient embrunis. « Mais ne vous en faites pas, je… »

- « Je ne tiens pas à vous voir une nouvelle fois dans cet état. Alors taisez-vous pour cette fois. », fit-il d'un ton autoritaire. « Et ne me répondez pas que j'ai de l'autorité. »

- « Je ne dirais rien alors. », s'exclama-t-elle. « Mais donnez moi votre poignet. »

Legolas lui tendit le poignet qu'il s'était ouvert deux jours plus tôt. Elle lui fit un regard comme pour le rassurer de ce qui allait suivre et, passant son doigt à quelques centimètres de la plaie refermée, cette dernière s'ouvrit légèrement et Naessë put boire. Elle trouvait cela toujours aussi infâme de devoir boire le sang de quelqu'un, en particulier le sien. Elle finit de boire et referma sa plaie. Ses yeux retrouvèrent leur éclat bleuté et elle semblait avoir retrouvé toute sa vitalité.

- « Merci. », déclara-t-elle avec un sourire crispé. Puis elle termina de préparer les écureuils, la viande était presque prête. Il ne manquait que le bois qu'elle pourrait enflammer et justement, quand on parle du loup…

- « A ce que je vois, personne n'est mort ! », remarqua-t-il.

Il avait les cheveux encore mouillés mais était propre comme un sou neuf si on faisait exception de ses vêtements. Il portait quelques morceaux de bois entre ses mains.

- « Sauf ces deux écureuils. », le contredit Legolas. « On vous attendait ! »

- « Je croyais que les elfes étaient patients ? D'ailleurs je crois que la rivière ne vous ferait pas de mal à vous aussi mon ami. », le taquina le Dúnedain.

- « Mais j'y allais. », répondit simplement Legolas en s'éloignant.

Naessë fit un petit foyer et alluma une flamme au bout de ses doigts pour enflammer le combustible qui se mit à crépiter. Aragorn était visiblement impressionné, lui qui n'était pourtant pas des plus impressionnables.

- « Vous vous entendez bien avec Legolas à ce que j'ai cru comprendre. », déclara-t-il tout en faisant cuire le second écureuil.

- « Et bien… Pourquoi ne m'entendrais-je pas avec luI ? », demanda-t-elle, prise au dépourvu.

- « Je croyais que les Sindar et… », commença Aragorn avant d'être coupé.

- « Nous avons le bon sens de ne pas incriminer les enfants des coupables, messire. », fit-elle avec un ton de reproche. Plus adressé à Thranduil qu'à Aragorn bien évidemment.

- « Mais vous semblez proches. », commenta-t-il.

- « Que… Que dites-vous là ? Nous sommes justes… alliés, rien de plus enfin. Il a déjà voulu me tuer une fois ! », s'exclama Naessë, effarée.

- « Vraiment ? », s'étonna Aragorn.

- « Oui, la première fois que nous nous sommes vus. », conta Naessë.

Ils ne purent pas discuter davantage, Legolas revenait. Il était toujours impeccable et avait une démarche typique des elfes. Cela lui donnait à la fois l'air distingué et en même temps quelque peu insouciant.

- « Le dîner est prêt ! », claironna Naessë qui présenta deux des trois parts de viande aux messieurs avant de réciter le bénédicité en sorcier. Elle le faisait parfois car c'était ce que sa mère faisait pour remercier la nature des présents qu'elle nous faisait. _« Puisse Ilúvatar bénir ce repas. »_

- « Qu'avez-vous dit ? », demanda Aragorn.

- « Et bien… Ma mère avait parfois pour habitude de réciter un bénédicité avant de manger. Depuis, je fais de même de temps à autres. Après tout, nous sommes chanceux d'avoir de quoi manger. », répondit Naessë en mordant dans un morceau d'écureuil. C'était quelque peu étrange à mastiquer mais qui avait faim pouvait manger un rocher tout entier.

Le repas se déroula dans le silence, on n'entendait que les bruits de mastication et de viande qui se déchirait sous les dents. Les fruits de Tebryn manquaient à Naessë, qui aurait bien aimé avoir ses sacoches et sa jument près d'elle.

- « C'était vraiment délicieux Naessë. », fit Legolas en terminant son repas.

- « Je ne comptais pas vous empoisonner, en tout cas. », répondit Naessë du tac au tac. « Qui prend la première garde ? »

- « Je vais la prendre. Vous voyagez depuis plus longtemps que moi et méritez du repos. », fit Aragorn. « Je vous souhaite la bonne nuit. »

- « Bonne nuit. », répondirent en chœur Naessë et Legolas.

Cette dernière s'allongea non loin du feu, s'enveloppa dans sa cape et se positionna sur le côté, son coude faisant office d'oreiller. Legolas quant à lui, préféra s'adosser à un arbre à quelques mètres d'elle et plonger son regard dans les étoiles qui scintillaient ce soir.

**_.~0~._**

Un vacarme de tous les diables retentit dans la prison ce matin là. Tout le monde était sommé de se ranger en ligne devant sa cellule et gare à celui qui n'y était pas car il allait passer un sale quart d'heure. C'était ce qu'Iniel en avait déduit en voyant l'empressement qu'il régnait en ces lieux. Les prisonniers étaient autorisés à assouvir leurs besoins dès que c'était leur tour. Ils devaient passer à la douche et au petit coin et pas question d'être pudique. Les femmes étaient envoyées au premier et les hommes au deuxième. C'est ainsi qu'Iniel dut se laver en même temps qu'une petite fille. Elle faillit verser une larme, une petite fille ne devrait pas se trouver là. Elle se noyait presque dans le baquet et Iniel dut l'aider à sortir. Dès que les gardes revenaient, elles devaient avoir tout terminé, être habillées et prêtes. Et tout s'enchaînait à une vitesse folle. Les prisonniers avaient droit à un petit déjeuner qui se composait d'un lembas ce matin. Pas une parole échangée. Puis on envoyait tout le monde au travail et Naessë fut amenée en même temps que sept autres filles à la maison de la veille où attendait déjà la vieille Hobbit rabougrie. C'était elle qui distribuait les tâches ce matin.

- « Vous deux, vous irez nettoyer la vaisselle d'hier. Toi, tu iras nettoyer l'escalier avec celle-ci. La nouvelle, j'espère que tu sais coudre, nous avons des habits à raccommoder et réparer. Je vais vous montrer, ce n'est pas bien sorcier. Et vous deux, vous préparerez le repas du soir puis vous irez nettoyer les écuries. Les gardes vous y conduiront. Au travail ! », tonna-t-elle.

Iniel ne se le fit pas dire deux fois et suivait la Hobbit qui entrait dans une sorte d'atelier destiné à la couture. Il y avait des métiers à tisser et énormément d'ustensiles plus étranges les uns que les autres. Elle donna une veste déchirée à Iniel et lui montra comment procéder. Après quelques essais infructueux, elle parvint à le raccommoder. La vieille Hobbit la laissa alors et ordonna à l'une des deux filles chargées de cuisiner de l'aider dans son ouvrage.

- « Tu es nouvelle ? », chuchota-t-elle. « Je m'appelle Elyra. »

C'était une humaine brune avec les yeux noirs. Elle paraissait très timide et délicate comme une fleur qui peinait à s'éclore. Elle était très jolie et avait une certaine attitude distinguée. Sans doute avait-elle était une Dame de là d'où elle venait.

- « Oui, je suis arrivée hier. Mon nom est Iniel. », répondit Iniel à voix très basse.

- « D'où viens-tu ? », demanda-t-elle alors qu'elle réparait les mailles d'une cote de guerrier.

- « Je… Je viens de Tebryn, vers la mer de Rhûn. », fit Iniel à voix basse.

Ses mains tremblaient tellement fort qu'elle dû poser son matériel pour se reprendre. C'est à ce moment qu'un garde fit irruption dans la salle. C'était un humain, rien de plus banal, qui fronça les sourcils en voyant Iniel qui ne travaillait pas.

- « Alors on se permet de se tourner les pouces ? », railla-t-il en attrapant le fouet glissé à sa ceinture.

- « Vous allez voir qui va avoir les pouces retournés. », marmonna Iniel sans lever un regard sur lui.

Elle portait un air de défi dans sa manière de parler. Naessë avait indubitablement influencé sa manière d'être. Et ceci allait lui valoir quelques coups de fouet de plus. Le garde attrapa la tignasse brune et terne d'Iniel qui émit un cri de douleur avant de se lever sous la douleur. Il la mit contre le mur et déroula son fouet. Iniel inspira à fond et bloqua sa respiration. A chaque coup qu'elle recevait, ses yeux se fermaient très forts et son corps se crispait. La morsure déjà présente sur son dos fut ravivée si bien qu'au cinquième coup, elle ne put retenir un cri. L'humaine qui continuait à réparer les armures versa des larmes sur son ouvrage et fit tout pour ne pas regarder. Le garde obligea la pauvre Iniel à le regarder.

- « Maintenant retourne au travail, chienne d'esclave. », fit la voix rêche de son bourreau.

Cette dernière se retint de ne pas envoyer de réplique bien sentie et reprit de façon rageuse son matériel avant d'entreprendre la couture d'une autre cote de maille. Le garde fit un geste brusque pour l'effrayer et ricana de sa farce. Iniel laissa de côté son air fier pour faire place à une grimace de douleur suivie de quelques larmes. Elle avait tellement mal.

- « Je suis désolée. », murmura l'humaine.

- « Ne t'en fais pas… », commença Iniel avant de gémir une nouvelle fois. « Ils le paieront bien assez tôt, crois-moi.

- « Tu comptes t'évader ? », demanda la jeune femme.

- « Absolument. Ils ne savent absolument rien de moi. », continua Iniel.

Soudain des voix d'hommes se firent entendre au dehors. Iniel n'écouta pas au début, à quoi bon écouter celui qui venait de la fouetter comme ce n'était pas permis ? Seulement, la deuxième voix était différente, elle semblait plus… familière.

- « On m'envoie te relever. », fit la deuxième voix.

Le premier ne répondit rien et Iniel entendit ses pas lourds s'éloigner. Le second garde fit son apparition dans la pièce et Iniel se retint de ne pas pousser un cri de joie.

- « Vous êtes venu ! », s'exclama-t-elle, pas trop fort pour que personne ne l'entende.

Elle sauta sur ses pieds et trébucha du fait de son dos qui la brûlait atrocement. Elle se rattrapa vivement à une rambarde en bois et parvint néanmoins jusqu'à l'inconnu. L'humaine était vraiment interloquée et ne comprenait pas.

- « Vos souhaits sont des ordres, Iniel. », fit le garde.

Iniel comprit qu'il faisait référence à ce qu'elle avait demandé à ses deux compagnons. Ne pas la laisser seule ici. La joie avait pris toute la place sur la douleur qu'elle ressentait.

- « Qu'est-ce que ça signifie ? », questionna l'humaine qui avait la peur peinte sur son visage.

- « Elyra, je te présente le capitaine de la garde de Tebryn, Calen. », présenta Iniel.

**_.~0~._**

_Un désert de neige faisait face à Naessë. Cette dernière était vêtue d'une robe noire en haillons et ses cheveux avaient une forme floue et petite, la distorsion créée par le rêve l'empêchant de l'identifier exactement. Elle était allongée dans la blancheur de l'hiver. Lorsqu'elle se redressa, elle vit comme des visages qui défilaient devant elle. Le premier, celui d'un Sindar blond mais elle sut tout de suite que ce n'était pas Legolas. Mais un autre, qu'elle ne reconnut pas. Son image laissa place à sa mère._

_- « Je vois de l'eau en toi… », fit son écho._

_Le visage de Thranduil apparut à son tour, ses yeux bleus lui écorchant le visage d'un regard mauvais. Il déclara les derniers mots qu'il avait dits à Naessë avant de disparaître à son tour. Le désert de neige se transforma en un champ de ruines noir. L'odeur du sang flottait dans les airs. Une forme noire, la même que dans son précédent rêve se matérialisa devant elle._

_- « Je te détruirai… », fit une voix grave. Ce n'était pas une voix humaine._

_Naessë banda son arc et envoya une flèche sortant de nulle part sur celui qui avait parlé. Mais elle le traversa et ce dernier riposta en lui envoyant une sorte de rafale d'énergie noire qui la fit basculer en arrière. Elle s'apprêtait à sortir ses dagues cette fois._

- « Naessë ? », demanda une voix qui n'appartenait pas au rêve.

***PDV Legolas***

Je n'arrivais pas à dormir, tout était si animé dans ma tête. Les choses semblaient aller trop vite, même pour moi, elfe en l'état. Et pour le comble, je trouvais que nous étions trop lents. Je songeai encore à la haine qu'avait éprouvée Père devant Naessë. C'était là même une querelle dont il ne connaissait pas le commencement mais qu'il perpétrait quand même. Naessë… Une bien étrange créature. Elle me faisait ressentir des choses très étranges, ne serait-ce que par des choses aussi simples que de la tenir par ses hanches pour ne pas être désarçonné. C'était le fouillis dans ma tête et au-delà de tout, j'étais très heureux d'avoir retrouvé Aragorn vivant. Bientôt il prendrait place sur le trône du Gondor et tout rentrerait dans l'ordre.

Je fus tiré de mes pensées par des petits bruits aigus et une agitation qui régnait près du feu. Naessë faisait de nouveau un cauchemar et je ne pus m'empêcher d'avoir de mauvais pressentiments quant à l'avenir. Ce n'était pas une elfe mais ses pouvoirs lui permettaient peut-être de voir des choses qui ne sont pas encore arrivées. J'hésitais à la réveiller, le rêve semblait la terrifier au plus haut point, à en juger par son visage crispé et ses yeux blancs qui se teintaient légèrement de rouge. Ses yeux, voilà une chose à laquelle j'ai énormément de mal à m'habituer mais je commençais à connaître leurs différentes significations. Si elle avait les yeux rouges, ce n'était pas difficile de deviner ce qu'elle avait envie de vous faire. Ils devenaient blancs quand elle s'endormait, gris quand elle était triste et sinon bleus. Mes yeux avaient notés tous ces détails à force de la côtoyer. C'était presque étonnant de voir à quel point on se supportait à peu près bien. Elle paraissait se débattre contre un ennemi invisible si bien que je pris le risque de la réveiller en appelant son nom. J'étais agenouillé juste au-dessus d'elle.

Cette dernière se réveilla en sursaut et bondit sur moi sans que je ne puisse réagir. Naessë était l'une des rares personnes qui me prenaient par surprise. Elle était très imprévisible. Elle me plaqua contre le sol, assise à califourchon sur mon torse, en me menaçant de sa dague qu'elle avait inconsciemment pris dans sa main alors qu'elle rêvait. Je n'avais rien fait pour me défendre jusqu'ici mais retint son bras avec force. Je sentis ses jambes se presser sur moi comme pour m'empêcher de bouger. Ses yeux rouges redevinrent bleus et elle s'éloigna presque aussitôt. Elle était affreusement embarrassée de s'être conduite ainsi avec moi mais je ne lui en tenais pas rigueur.

- « Vous deviez rêver de quelqu'un que vous détestez pour me menacer de la sorte. », commentais-je avec un léger sourire avant de reprendre un air sérieux. « Tout va bien ? »

- « Oui… Non… Ce n'était qu'un rêve après tout. Je suis navrée. », répondit-elle encore embuée par son réveil. Elle rengaina sa dague en soupirant. C'était l'une des rares fois où elle s'excusait. Néanmoins je savais que ses cauchemars incessants l'inquiétaient et lui faisaient peur.

- « Tout va bien ? », demanda Aragorn qui était revenu de sa garde.

- « Oui, un cauchemar. », marmonna Naessë avant de se lever. « Je prends le prochain tour. »

- « Vous êtes sûre ? », demandais-je avec prévenance.

- « Puisque je vous le dis ! », lança-t-elle en s'éloignant armée de sa dague.

Aragorn eut une moue surprise et me jeta un regard. Il ne devait pas très bien comprendre ce qui s'était passé. Il s'assit autour du feu, les coudes posés sur ses cuisses dans l'attente de mon explication.

- « Naessë semble être la proie de tous les cauchemars. N'essayez pas de la réveiller, elle a essayé de me tuer il n'y a pas une minute de cela. », fis-je d'un ton léger.

- « De… Vous tuer ? », demanda Aragorn qui posa subitement la main sur son épée imposante.

- « Oui… Enfin non, je pense que dans son rêve elle essayait de se défendre d'une menace et a mit un petit moment avant de comprendre qu'elle s'était réveillée. », expliquais-je.

- « Vous pensez que c'est un mauvais présage ? », demanda Aragorn en reposant sa main sur sa cuisse.

- « Je ne sais pas. Elle ne m'a jamais parlé de don de clairvoyance en tout cas. »

- « Et bien de toute façon ce n'est pas vraiment une surprise de savoir que le mal nous guette. Je vais faire un somme. », répondit Aragorn qui s'allongea, la main sur son épée.

Je restais assis un petit moment autour du feu avant de me replonger dans mes pensées. Les elfes n'avaient pas besoin d'énormément de sommeil, c'était un avantage lorsqu'il fallait mettre de l'ordre dans sa tête. Je songeais à la magie de Naessë et aussitôt, Gandalf apparut dans mon esprit. Ce n'était pourtant pas les mêmes pouvoirs mais si je voulais avoir une référence connue, c'était Gandalf qui s'en approchait le plus. Mais les pouvoirs de Naessë n'étaient pas si extraordinaires. C'était peut-être dû à la puissance de Sauron qui s'accroissait dangereusement. De plus on lui avait dit qu'il ne fallait pas qu'elles s'en servent devant d'autres personnes que moi, et Aragorn maintenant. C'était plutôt une bonne chose car les magiciens sont très convoités et peuvent faire pencher la balance d'un côté ou de l'autre. Sauron l'a d'ailleurs très bien compris en corrompant feu Saroumane.

Cependant, je ne craignais pas que Naessë basculât du mauvais côté car c'était loin d'être la plus gentille des personnes lorsque l'on décide de se mettre en travers de son chemin. Elle ne se laissait corrompre par personne, ne répondait à personne d'autre qu'aux siens.

Mais cela m'inquiétait, lorsque nous aurons réuni toutes nos forces, je craignais que la moindre phrase déplacée ne mette Naessë en colère. Les femmes sont toujours rétrogradées à l'arrière, c'était une erreur de la part des humains de penser cela en tout cas de mon propre avis. Même Père, qui n'est pourtant pas le plus commode des rois, acceptait les elfes femmes dans sa garde, seul le talent était observé. Ils se heurteraient à un mur s'ils osaient jouer avec Naessë, pour m'y être risqué de nombreuses fois, je n'ai pas été déçu.

Je songeais à la querelle entre Naessë, les sorcières et mon père. J'espérais qu'il serait possible, si nous obtenions la victoire, de négocier la paix entre ces deux peuples. Après tout en tant que prince, je pourrais engager ces négociations. Mais ce temps me semblait bien trop loin.

* * *

**J'espère que ce chapitre vous aura plu ! Si vous avez des remarques, des critiques, ou simplement si vous voulez me dire ce que vous en pensez, n'hésitez pas à reviewer ça prend deux minutes de votre temps et ça me motive à continuer ! A la prochaine !**


End file.
